The Descendant
by PixelAce
Summary: Legends tell that there was an ancient Goddess that once ruled over the PC continent, and has left a descendant. But that's just legends right? Well not anymore, follow the ancient Goddess' descendant as she ventures through new lands, meet new friends, and learn about her forgotten past in the PC continent.
1. Legends Come True

**[0]-Prologue-[0]**

 **PC continent, located far away from Gamindustri. From first sight, it's just like Gamindustri, many makers residing in it, many people living and all in all just like Gamindustri, but it isn't for many reasons but one major reason stands out as an obvious one, it has no ruling CPU.**

 **There is a legend that tells an ancient Goddess once ruled PC, but suddenly disappeared, but that's just stories, it's only proof is a temple in a forest, but many ignore it as just ancient stories still. Though it is certain that a stone sculpture of a sharicite inside the temple, but some say it's just a sculpture as it is.**

 **As the years goes by, the proof of an ancient Goddess continues to solidify. As expeditions are sent they find more and more proof, and then found out, she has a descendant. People continued to theorize on who she is, but some chose to believe it's still a legend, but two makers takes a step forward and tested it out along with their speculated descendant.**

* * *

 **[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 1: Legends Come True**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **-=-[The Temple]-=-**

Two people walked towards the temple, one has blonde hair and wears an elegant dress, the other has gray hear and wears a black jacket.

"The Temple is quite big" The blonde girl was at awe at the size and beauty of the ancient temple and it's surrounding, "I can't believe it's still somewhat intact"

"You can tell this was a once fully functioning city" The gray haired girl said as they entered the temple and grabbed a nearby torch, "now follow me Vert, you don't want to get lost in the temple"

They walked through the temple, while walking, Vert saw many paintings on the walls depicting people's daily lives, "I'm surprised we haven't ran into some monsters yet" Vert wondered as they continued to walk to the heart of the temple.

"This place has eradicated all monsters in all known areas" She explained to her, "it's so that any further expeditions will have no problem going through the place"

It wasn't long before they entered the main chamber of the temple, chills went down Vert's spine as she looked around the main chamber. On the walls were paintings that depicts people worshipping the ancient Goddess and in the middle was a pedestal, that lays a stone sculpture of a share crystal.

"Nitroplus, Should I go near the it?" Vert asked for confirmation.

"Legends says that the stone share crystal will activate as soon as the true descendant of the ancient Goddess goes near it" Nitroplus replied, "so, go for it"

Vert walked towards the pedestal, she felt waves of weird feelings as she got near it. She is now in front of the pedestal, the share crystal started to shake. As it shakes, the stone sculpture started to crack until a bright light surrounded the sculpture, and turned into a glowing, shining share crystal.

Nitroplus got a view of the share crystal, "It, activated" She was surprised it worked.

Vert put her hands below the now floating sharicite, the share crystal glowed brighter, and shook violently, "Umm, is this supposed to happen?" Vert asked Nitroplus, the share crystal continued to shake more violently.

'It never said it does that' Nitroplus thought to herself, she immediately snapped out of it, "Vert! Get away from it!"

Vert tried to move, "I-I can't!" She was paralyzed by the share crystal, it continued to shake violently.

"Oh no" Nitroplus ran towards the CPU, but it was too late, the share crystal lunged at the CPU's mouth, and exploded into a bright light.

 **BOOOOM**

Nitroplus was temporarily stunned by the bright light, Vert was pushed back and fell to the ground unconscious. Nitroplus ran towards her, "Vert!" She tried to wake her up, it didn't work so she carried her out of the temple, and to a hospital.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Vert lied on the hospital bed, unconscious, fortunately she was not hurt. Nitroplus was outside her room and waited on some news.

The doctor went out her room and towards Nitroplus, "Doctor, is she okay?" She asked the doctor.

"She's fine, nothing to worry about" The doctor assured her, "she just fell unconscious that's all, she just needs a little rest"

Nitroplus sighed in relief, "Thanks doctor"

"You're welcome" The doctor replied, and walked away.

Nitroplus went into Vert's room to check her out, she walked next to her, "So she really was the true descendant"

 **Bzzt Bzzt** Her phone rang

She saw who was calling and answered her phone

[Nitroplus did it work?] The girl said.

"It worked, she is the true descendant"

[Huh, we were right] She was surprised, [where is she now?]

"Well" She didn't know how to reply, "she's... at the hospital right now"

[Wait, what happened to her?]

"Well the share crystal kinda, exploded"

[I hope she's recovers soon]

"It's fine, the doctor said she just fell unconscious, that's it"

[phew] She was relieved, [You and I don't want to be accused of killing, or hurting a CPU]

"Hahaha" Nitroplus laughed it off, then turned serious again, "But one question, she's already a Goddess and has her own nation, would the chare crystal even work on her?"

[It must work on her, she's the true descendant]

"Maybe" Nitroplus was unsure about it, "well then, goodbye"

[Goodbye Nitro]

Nitroplus puts down her phone and gazed at the CPU, "So she's the true descendant" She walked closer to her, "I can't believe it even worked" She sat on a nearby chair and check on her phone.

After a few minutes, Vert finally woke up, "Ugh" She groaned.

"You're awake" Nitroplus put her phone in her pocket, "are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, nothing hurts" Vert sat on the bed, "just, what happened?"

"Well, it seems like you successfully swallowed the share crystal" She explained to her, "or should I say, the share crystal wanted to be swallowed"

"What does that mean?"

"We don't know yet, what we just know is that you're the true descendant and is destined to rule PC"

"But, I already rule my own nation, Leanbox"

"Well, you rule two nations now, PC and Leanbox"

The green CPU sighed, "I'm, going home now" She stood up

"But!" Nitroplus suddenly shouted, she was begging for her to stay

"I'm tired Nitroplus, I must go back home, to my nation"

"But you need to introduce yourself to the people" She insisted, "you rule PC now"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for this responsibility to take care of PC" Vert explained to her, "plus, what if they reject me? It's gonna be troubling for me"

Nitroplus thought for a second, "I don't know, but I know a friend that might just help you with this"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just follow me" Nitroplus went out the hospital along with Vert.

An hour later, They arrived to an unknown area to Vert. It was full of factories like in Lastation, but it's a little less polluted in the air. The area has a steampunk design to it, with a touch of modernity.

The blonde CPU looked around in curiosity, "What is this place?" She asked.

"This is Steam, one of plenty of States and in one of three regions in PC" Nitroplus answered.

"Steam? I've heard alot of good things about this place and it's massive games library that I've played, but I've not been here personally" Vert said,

"You're gonna love this place, it's filled with many games and merch that's not available in Gamindustri" Nitroplus added.

"Really, then, if you wouldn't mind" Vert was ready to pull her wallet out, but Nitroplus stopped her.

"Don't get distracted yet, we still have to visit her" Nitroplus said to her.

"Fine" The CPU said in disappointment.

They walked for a few more minutes, Vert was having a hard time not getting distracted by the games they're passing by. They finally stopped at a huge building, it was a mix of modern and steampunk.

"Is this our destination?" Vert asked.

"Yup" Nitroplus nodded, "let's go inside" They went inside the building and into a reception area.

Nitroplus talked to the receptionist, and seems to know her well. They walked around the building until they went into a room, it was a steampunk styled living room with a second floor indoor balcony, it has a really cozy feeling, she also saw a few medals in display that caught Vert's eyes the most.

"Hey Vale! Where are you?" Nitroplus called someone out.

"Nitro? Wasn't expecting you to be here" A girl answered as she walked down the stairs from the balcony, her hair is black with a shade of dark blue, dark blue eyes, she wore a white T-shirt and beige shorts, and an orange jacket tied to her waist.

"Ah" Vale noticed the CPU and bolted towards her, "You must be Lady Vert, nice to meet you" She greeted her.

"You must be Vale, Nitroplus' friend right?"

"Yup, I'm Vale, governor of Steam" She proudly said, "so, what brings you guys here?"

"We're here to ask if you can help her" Nitroplus said.

"Help her on what?"

"Well, you see, since she's gonna be the new Goddess of PC, I thought maybe, give her a tour around here" She suggested.

"Sure, why not" Vale agreed, "besides, what's a ruler if she doesn't know her nation"

"Really? Thanks" Vert was glad someone can help her, Vale in return smiled and blushed lightly.

"Well then, now all is set" Nitroplus looked at her, "let's get started"

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: Chapter one rewrite is done, changed most dialogues and gave more details on Vale's attire and surroundings. Also, what are your thoughts about this change?**

 **Update: Prologue updated, fixed many grammatical errors, and slight story changes.**


	2. A Tour Around

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 2: A Tour Around**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Well then, now all is set" Nitroplus looked at her, "let's get started"

Vert was excited to explore the continent more. They left Vale's room but before they left the building, she stopped them, "Before we explore the continent, let's get the basics done" They sat at the lobby.

"There are three regions and one nation in PC" Vale told the Goddess, "the one we're in is Mykros, the largest region out of the four, located at the northwest of PC, and said to be the homeland of the ancient Goddess"

"Wait, nation?" The goddess asked again if she heard it correctly.

"We'll get to that later"

"Is this where I'm going to stay when becoming the Goddess here?" Vert asked her out of curiosity.

"Yes, the temple of the ancient Goddess is located here in Mykros" She answered, "anyways, in the southeastern part lies the nation of Apel, it is the second largest, but it's still small in comparison to Mykros"

"Why is it a nation exactly?" Vert questioned.

"Well, Apel is more unified unlike other regions, it has an established government as well" Nitroplus jumped in the conversation.

"She's right" She said, then continued, "now back to the subject, it wasn't the second largest for it's whole existence, over a century ago it was the largest nation, but after 'The Great PC War', they lost alot of territory, after that, they mostly moved to mobile continent to expand"

"Then Gogel, located in the east, it's not much smaller, but it is one of the most resource rich region which lead it to become a major trading region" Vale continued, "Then finally Lynux, located between Mykros and Gogel, roughly the same size as Gogel, there are many waring States within that region, so many It's difficult to list all of them" she finished, "you got all of it?"

Vert nodded, "PC is certainly nothing like Gamindustri than I thought it was"

"Now that that's done, let's go explore" Nitroplus lead the way out of the building, "where should we go first?"

"We should go to the plaza first, it's filled with lots of interesting stuff" Vale said.

"Good idea, let's go" They walked towards the plaza, which is only a few minutes away from where they are.

When they arrived at the plaza, Vert was met with an elegant fountain in the middle, surrounded by restaurants and shops selling games and merch, it felt like a dream place for the CPU, "This place is beautiful and surprisingly clean with all these factories" She admired the place.

"Well we try to keep things as clean as possible, especially around tourist areas" Vale said to her, "it's been doing well for us"

"Nitroplus" Vert called her, "I've been thinking, where do you live?"

"I live here, at Steam" She answered, "that's also how I met Vale and became friends"

The Goddess caught an eye on a store and saw tons of games, most never even seen in Gamindustri, she cannot control herself any longer and ran into the store.

"Hey Vert, wait for us!" Nitroplus shouted as they followed the Goddess.

In the store, Vert saw multiple games and merch, more specifically, 4GO merch that she had trouble finding in Gamindustri.

"Jeez, this is alot of stuff" Nitroplus said as she carried one out of two bags worth of games and merch.

"I never thought you'd be a gamer, especially from a Goddess" Vale said to her.

"Well, I am a hardcore gamer and all" Vert smiled, "I still have a massive backlog of games still left unfinished"

"I know the pain" Vale sympathize her.

"We should go to the Aperture Cafe for some drinks" The grey haired maker suggested.

"Sure"

They went to the cafe to order drinks, it was ran by, mainly tripod robots, which seemed aggressive at first glance, but had a soft robotic voice. After waiting in line they finally ordered their drinks and sat on the outdoor tables.

Vert took a sip of her drink, "interesting how robots run this cafe instead of people, why is that?"

"Well, this cafe is a branch of a bigger company which specializes in science stuff, in fact, their rival is right across the street" Vale pointed at it, "Mesa Cafe, which is also a branch of a bigger company which also specializes in science stuff"

"I bet they're fierce rivals" Vert added.

"Oh, they are" Nitroplus joined in, "they've been rivals for years"

"They mainly fight for contracts, that's why I have so many unique weapons, like this unbreakable crowbar" She showed them, "and this specialized boots said to absorb long falls"

"I was wondering about those armor and weapons in display at your room"

"Those are also stuff they've sent"

Vale looked at the bag "I've noticed, most of the merch are 4GO related" She said, "you must be a big fan of it"

"Of course I am, just so you know I'm currently number one on the leaderboard" The CPU bragged about it.

"You don't need to brag about it" Vale chuckled, "Anyways, can you tell me about Gamindustri? I've only heard some of it from Nitro"

"Well" Vert started, "It has four nations; Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, and my nation, Leanbox"

"Have you guys by any chance, got into a war against each other"

"We have got into a war, but that's several years ago, the war is over, we're all friends now"

"I'm surprised you guys are friends after that" Vale can't believe it.

"It was only possible because of one of us" The Goddess smiled.

"Aren't we supposed to give her a tour around?" Nitroplus interrupted them, "C'mon let's not waste time"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, where should we go first?" Vale asked.

"How about the Flash State?" Nitroplus suggested.

"If it was like fifteen years ago, yes, but now, no"

Vert heard this, "But why?"

"Well you see somewhat fifteen years ago, it is a perfect place for people who want start a business, it was a really busy place back then and a paradise for variety" Vale sighed, "but now, almost criminals and pirates run the place, most cities died"

"That's sad to hear"

"I suggested it because I thought it was still a great place, now I'm sad" Nitroplus frowned to see her childhood place go.

"Yeah, that place was my childhood"

After some silence, Nitroplus asked, "So, where do we go?"

"How about we tour my State more?" Vale suggested.

"Sure, we're already here, and there's alot of stuff we still haven't shown Vert yet"

"I've always wanted to explore this place more"

"Now that's over with, let's go!" Vale lead the way.

"But first, let's drop my bags of merch to your place before we go touring" Vert said as she held the two bags in her hand.

"We should do that first before any criminals think of stealing it" Nitroplus agreed.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Meanwhile, in an alleyway, two people were watching them.

"What the hell is that goddess doing here!?" A grey skinned girl questioned, "I thought we escaped them years ago"

"This is bad chu" A mouse added, "if she finds us we're in big trouble chu!"

"We have to report this to the boss right now"

"Right chu"

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

After dropping off Vert's bag of merch at Vale's room, they continued their tour around Steam. Their first stop was the Mesa Labs.

"This place is... Really unique" Is all Vert can say as she entered the laboratory seeing monsters that are certainly from another dimension.

"These monsters are quite passive Vert, no need to be uncomfortable" Nitroplus assured her, they continued walking through the laboratory until they reached the testing facility.

Vert caught attention of a gun, "Ooh, what's that?"

"That Vert, is a physics gun, probably the funnest weapon to use" Vale exclaimed as she held the gun, "it grabs and launches objects like this" She grabbed the can with the gun, and launched it across the room into a test dummy, completely taking out the upper half.

"That's more brutal than I remembered it to be" Nitroplus said.

"That's because the one they gave me is a weaker than this beast of a gun" Vale corrected her friend.

"You have more weapons?"

"Oh yeah, I have alot in my armory" Vale answered, "but there's only a few that I actually like and use"

Vert picked up a very unique weapon, "What's this?" She asked.

"That's a pulse rifle, this uses dark energy as bullets" Nitroplus answered.

"Hmm" Vert looked at the dummies, aimed, and took fire ripping a limb and the head off, "it reminds me of my nations plasma rifle"

"You have a good aim" Vale complimented.

"You can also charge the weapon a release an energy ball" Nitroplus added.

Vert them took aim at the newly repaired dummy and fired the energy ball. It disintegrated the dummy and then it ricochet against the wall aiming right back, "Ah!" Vert ducked down but luckily, the energy ball ricochet off a barrier.

"Oops, forgot to tell you it has ricochet"

"Well, you should've told me first hand" She said as she stood back up, "so, where to next?"

"Aperture Labs is close so why not go there too" Nitroplus suggested.

"Sure" They exited the Mesa Laboratory and went to their competitors place, which was a oddly close to its competitor, like they're spying each other.

As they finally reached Aperture and entered the labs, they were greeted with a robotic voice, "Greetings Vale and Nitroplus, I see you have a new visitor here" This startled her.

"Greetings GALDOS, this is our new friend, Vert" Vale introduced her.

"I see, would you love some cake" She offered.

Nitroplus whispered something in Vert's ear, "Don't accept it, it's a lie, she won't give any" She warned her in advance.

"Oh, umm no thank you" The CPU replied.

"Aww" The voice seemed disappointed, "so what brings you three here?"

"Where just, giving our new friend a tour of this place" Vale explained, "and also test out of new gadgets while we're here"

"Well then, good luck" The voice disappeared.

Vale looked at CPU, "Vert, stay close to us, don't get lost in the lab it's very dangerous" She got the message and followed them to the testing chamber.

"Who is she anyways?" Vert asked.

"She? She's GALDOS or Genetic Artificial Lifeform Disk Operating System, She basically runs the place after her 'father', the founder of Aperture, died" Vale paused, "She resides in the special room since she can't move around, but she can see us"

"That's creepy" Vert mumbled.

"Here we are" They arrived at the test chamber, it has turrets, lasers, cubes and their signature portal guns, "grab one Vert" She grabbed her own portal gun.

"Judging by the label, it creates portals huh" By instinct she fired two portals next to each other, and stepped through one "that's amazing"

"You can also move stuff with it" Nitroplus said as she picked up the cube, and placed it through the portal.

"You can also pretty cool stuff with it, like this" She jumped off a convenient cliff, before landing she quickly placed two portals beneath her and above the platform, "Ta-da!" She appeared next to them where she place the second portal.

"Impressive, it must be really useful in some situations" Vert was impressed.

Vale smiled, "This thing saved my butt multiple times"

Vert almost forgot something, "What are those?" She pointed at oval shaped thing.

"That's a turret, it fires bullets so fast it's hard to dodge it, so I recommend not playing with it too much" Nitroplus warned her.

"Well that's technically it, other than that laser and these anti fall damage boots, there's nothing really much to show" Vale concluded.

"Aww, where are we going to next then?"

Vale thought for a bit, "I've got something special that you might like, come on follow me"

They exited the Aperture Labs, and followed Vale to an very unexpected place, certainly nothing Vert has had in mind.

"Uhh, remind me again why we're here Vale?" Vert was confused.

"Because what I'm about to show you is something pretty awesome" Vale explained as they entered a room, "Here, wear this" Vale gave her a military standard uniform.

"Nitroplus?" She asked her other friend.

"Oh, were about to play one of Steam's most famous sport that originated in their military" She replied, "think of it like a real life fps"

"Wait, is it like a real fight with guns?" Vert asked.

"Don't worry, you won't die" Nitroplus chuckled as she wore her uniform, "plus we're fighting AI"

"Also we're just doing one round" She readied up, "aw man, we're missing one teammate" Vale said, "looks like we have to team up with an AI"

The AI spawned, meanwhile Vert was nervous, she played many fps before but she didn't experience shooting in real life.

"I hope all those gaming taught me something" The CPU prayed as she picked up an M15, a gun she's familiar with.

Then they were teleported to a desert town, and the countdown started.

 **-** **[3]** **-**

 **-** **[2]** **-**

 **-** **[1]** **-**

Vert moved tactically, Vale noticed this, "Vert, don't think of this as a real war, think of it as a game" she advised her.

"Sorry" Vert apologized, and picked up the pace.

They were going through a corridor until a pop up showed, "AI just died, but he took one with him"

[The bomb has been planted]

"Crap, we need to hurry" Nitroplus warned the others, and quickly ran through A and was greeted by gun fire.

"I've been hit!" Nitroplus shouted, "what difficulty did we set it in?"

"At normal" Vale bluntly replied.

"Nade!" Vert threw a grenade at the enemy, in return killed one.

"Nice one!"

The gun fire continued, "Hit one, Nitro defuse it!" Vale signalled her teammate.

"Sure, Vert cover me!" Vert followed her teammate and instinctively threw a smoke grenade to block the enemies view.

"Gee Vert, you act like a pro even though it's your first time" Vale complimented her as she killed an enemy.

Meanwhile as the chaos ensues, Nitroplus found the bomb and immediately diffused it without any hesitation or second thoughts.

[The bomb has been diffused]

"Woohoo! The was a great match for a first time player!" Vale cheered.

"Wow, you were a natural in the field" Nitroplus added.

Vert giggled, "It looks like all those times gaming really taught me something"

They were teleported back to the base in the armory along with her teammates. They were greeted by some soldiers who congratulated them, especially Vert, the newcomer.

"They must've been really impressed with your play" Nitroplus said.

"Thanks" Vert lightly blushed.

After spending a short time at the military, it was getting dark so they went back to Vale's place and she offered the to sleep at her place for the night so they went to sleep and got ready for the next day.

Where should we go next?" Nitroplus asked.

"Hmm, what about YouVid province at Googel region" Vale replied.

"You mean the place where TV and internet stars live" Vert said,

"Yep"

"Then I would love to"

"Great, now let's go there" Vale said.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: Finally finished rewriting this chapter after so long. So, you might have read my new fanfic, PC Origin, chapter update might be slow, but I'll keep updating it as much as I can.**


	3. A Buggy Journey

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 3: A Buggy Journey**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

As they group left Steam, they set their eyes on YouVid, the province of famous stars across PC and Gamindustri. It has been about two hours since their departure from Steam, and it seems like one of them is losing their patience.

"Can't you just fly us over there" Vale complained, "like transform and stuff, I'm getting tired"

"Yeah, Vert" Nitroplus agreed, "I'm getting a bit tired as well" She also complained.

The CPU sighed, "I was hoping for some bonding time between friends" She stopped and transformed to her Goddess form, "huh? Why didn't it work?"

"What's going on?" Nitro plus asked.

"It's seems like I can't transform" Vert was visibly worried, "maybe it's the effects of the share crystal bonding, it's intervening with my Goddess from"

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Vale complained.

"Well I get I could go on for a little bit" Nitroplus said, "Come on Vale"

"Ugh"

After almost an hour went past and nothing interesting has happened so far, Vale was begging for a rest so they have no choice but to stop.

"*sigh*" Vale sat down on the grass, "my feet are tired"

"How long until we get to YouVid by the way?" Nitroplus asked her.

"Around three hours walk still" Vale answered her.

"That's still quite a long time"

"Well it's still around morning time, we left quite early in order to get to YouVid before noon time" Vert reminded them.

They took a rest for a while and talk to each other a little more, and more importantly, talk about some games.

"I actually play 4GO in my free time, I'm actually quite a decent player" Vale said, "maybe we could play together when we get the chance to"

"I would love to, I've been wanting to find some more people to play with me" Vert said.

"I've never actually gone far with 4GO" Nitroplus joined in, "I always get beaten by monsters levels above me because I'm too confident"

"We could help you if you want"

"You really shouldn't" Nitroplus blushed lightly, "but that would be nice"

"How about some Left 4 Death when we go back" Vale said.

"Sure, how about you Nitroplus"

"Why not, haven't played that game in a while" Nitroplus agreed to join them.

After taking a break, the group started to walk towards YouVid once again. They were having a fun time, until they encountered something interesting along the way that caught Vert's eye.

"What is that?" She asked as she walked closer to the creature, Nitroplus and Vale noticed it and paled as soon as they recognized it and pulled Vert away quickly.

"That was a close one" Nitroplus dragged Vert away from the creature with the help of Vale.

"Yeah" Vale added, "If she would've gotten closer, she'd be doomed"

"What is it anyways? Why are you guys afraid?" Vert was still curious, "it's just a cute little creature"

"That 'creature' is a Moth-er, the oldest known bug" Nitroplus explained it to her, "it is also the one of the most feared monster because when it touches you, you'd be basically be paralyzed and it'll start eating you alive"

"Fortunately it didn't notice us, but we should get away from here" Vale said.

"That's much more worse than I'd ever expected to come from a cute creature"

"Vert" Nitroplus said as they continue to walk, "monters here in PC continent are way more ferocious that the ones in Gamindustri you're use to"

"There are mainly two types, bugs and viruses" Vale jumped in the conversation, "bugs are generally weak on they're own but them to be in big groups or a giant hordes, they can mess stuff up" Vale recalled memories, "and then viruses are much worse on they're own, and goddess forbid in groups"

"viruses are basically robots, they're man-made and they're sentient" Nitroplus added.

"Who would make such things?" Vert was displeased.

"Horrible people who think destroying entire cities is fun"

"Well that's about everything you have to know about the monsters here before becoming the goddess" Vale concluded.

 ***buzz***

For a few minutes they were having a good time together as friends, well until they were interrupted by some noise.

 ***buzz* *buzz***

"Do you guys hear that?" Vert heard the buzzing and looked around.

 ***Buzz* *Buzz***

"Yeah, what's that?" Nitroplus noticed it too.

Vale heard it as well, and they stopped walking, looking around. The sound gets louder and louder, and they looked in the woods.

 ***Buzz* *Buzz***

"Bugs" Vale recognized the buzzing and readied her crowbar, "everyone, ready your weapons!"

They nodded, Vert pulled out her spear while Nitroplus unsheathed her katana and loaded her gun. A few unnerving seconds went by as the buzzing continued, they can't let their guard down.

Then they saw it, a huge swarm of bugs charging at the like an arrow, "DUCK!" They duccked down avoiding their initial attack and readied for retaliation.

 ***Bang* *Bang*** Nitroplus fired at the swarm of bugs with little to no effect but it actually managed to split off some of the bugs into separate swarms, so she instead put her gun away and went melee on it instead.

"Hiyaaa!" Vale smashes some of the bugs with her crowbar, the group split off to pick off any swarms that go separated from the initial swarm.

"They quite easy when they're separated" She summoned a giant spear that was able to effectively strike a swarm she managed to gather. It was going good so far for them, until they managed to regroup, "oh no"

"Man, are an annoyance" Nitroplus said swinging her katana at the bugs, it was going pretty well, until some of the bugs regroup, this lead Nitroplus to run back at Vert for help, but little did she know she was having the same problem.

"Uh oh" Nitroplus and Vert said at the same time, they were cornered by bugs in the forest and nowhere else to escape.

On the other hand, Vale was handling the situation well, she was able to take down some bugs, "*pant* that's all of *pant* them in my front"

"Help!" Vert and Nitroplus yelled to get Vale's attention.

Vale looked for the source and saw them cornered by bugs, "Oh no" she ran quickly, as fast as she can to help them.

"Do you think she heard us?" Vert was getting worried as she tried to fend them off with the help of Nitroplus.

"I hope so" Nitroplus replied.

" **Terra Blast!** " Vale jump as high as she could and hit her crowbar on the ground as hard as see could which shook the ground and causing a shockwave sending the bug flying and separating them into smaller groups, "you guys okay" She looked back at them.

"We're okay" Nitroplus said.

"Good, now, let's finish this off" They faced the swarm again, and readied they're weapons.

They charged at the remaining bugs, it was much more easier with Vale than around them rather than alone. Vale smacked and squashed bugs with her crowbar, while Vert and Nitroplus sliced and diced through the remaining bugs. After a few minutes of action, the bugs were either killed or few away.

"Phew, that was a close one" Nitroplus was relieved.

"Those bugs are far more stronger than I thought" Vert relaxed as the fight was over, "if it weren't for Vale, we would have been in deep trouble"

"Aw, thanks" Vale blushed, the group started walking again to their destination.

"I'm curious Vale, how did you know how to handle these bugs so well?" Vert asked her of curiosity.

It took her a few seconds to answer, "Well you see, years back before I founded Steam, there was a huge bug outbreak that ravaged PC continent, I was recruited along with a bunch of other people to fight against them" Vale paused, "during the first month of the outbreak, it was brutal, bugs everywhere in buildings in the streets they're just everywhere"

"But after a few months, I got used to it, I became brave facing those bugs" Vale smiled, "The bug outbreak lasted 8 months, after the outbreak I was rewarded along with other people"

"So that's those medals I saw on display" The CPU said.

Vale chuckled, "We became heroes after that, along with many others that fought bravely"

"What about you Nitroplus?" The CPU looked at her.

"I wasn't in action actually" This surprised Vert, "you see back then I wasn't like this, I wasn't brave back then, I was scared"

"The outbreak must be devastating to the whole continent"

"It was, building destroyed, many defenseless people killed" Vale replied, "I was horrible times"

There was silence, "I'm sorry I even mentioned it, you must have horrible memories"

"Don't be" Vale and Nitroplus said together, "we're just fine mentioning it"

"Plus that was years ago" Vale added with a smile along with Nitroplus.

Vert returned the smiled, "Well I'm glad your just fine but, we should change the topic to something more appropriate" She thought of something, "What about other games you play?"

"Team Castle 2 is a fun to play and it's one of Steam famous games" Vale said.

"How about Jmod, that's a fun one" Nitroplus added.

They continued their conversation for the rest of the walk, until they finally caught a glimpse of some buildings in the distance.

"We're finally here!" Vale shouted.

"The province looks lovely already" Just by seeing it in the distance, Vert was already mesmerized by the sight of it.

"Come on let's go!" Vale ran towards the province.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Nitroplus shouted, and ran after her with Vert.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: That's done, hopefully your happy of the rewrite. Also I deleted the other chapters, why? Because I want the story to flow more smoothly because the rewrite might effect the storyline and continuation of the non-rewriten chapters.**


	4. Province of Stars

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 4: Province of Stars**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

YouVid, the province of internet and TV stars. This is one of the most famous province in PC continent and the entire world. Big screens on towering buildings showing recent news and new shows. People across the world visit this province for it's wide variety of things to do, That's why Vale chose this place next along with her friend Nitroplus and the soon to be Goddess of PC, Vert.

"Is this place really this crowded?" Vert said as she walked across the sidewalk while trying to avoid bumping onto people at the same time.

"Of course it is, this is the province of famous TV and internet stars" Vale replied as she took the lead.

"I know that but I wasn't expecting this many people"

"There's a cafe over there we can take a break at" Nitroplus told them, "come on let's go"

They sat at the outdoor tables of the cafe and while they're at it, they ordered some drinks aswell for refreshments.

"Even with all these crowds here, it's still a beautiful city" Vert said as she looked at her surroundings.

"It's beautiful alright but" Nitroplus added, "we should book a room at a hotel cause I'm pretty sure we're going to be here for a while"

"Before that, we should tour her around the place more" Vale said, "how about-"

[BREAKING NEWS] The holographic TV interrupted her.

[Good morning] The news anchor started, [recent expeditions of the ancient temple at Mykros has discovered that the stone sharicite is gone]

The people on the streets was baffled by the news.

Vert stared at the two, "What did you do?" Both were sweating, they know exactly what they've done but, they don't know how to say it.

'This is bad' Vale thought, but she has no other choice, "W-we shouldn't say it in public" She said as they bolted to a nearby alleyway.

[Footprints were found but not enough evidence to point out as to who did it, and it also seems like the stone sharicite disappeared without a trace]

"What did you two do?" She repeated again, this time more seriously.

"..." They were silent, trying to find words. They know they're facing a goddess of another continent that doubled the risk.

"Okay okay we'll tell the truth" Nitroplus broke first, "The expedition we made is not official, not even close to it"

"W-we just wanted to figure it out ourselves, to see if you're the true descendant" Vale added.

"And it worked!"

[Interviews with the officer say that they didn't see anyone enter or exit the vicinity at those times] The news continued, [in social media, some people claim that the true descendant has taken to claim the sharicite as legends said and reclaim the throne, this is IG-News signing out]

The people were mixed, some were mad that an artifact was stolen but some were optimistic that the ancient Goddess's descendant came back.

"We shouldn't continue this conversation in public" The CPU said as they left the alleyway, trying not to be suspicious and attract attention.

They didn't talk during the trip, after reaching a hotel the book a room to stay at, they entered their room and continued the conversation they left off.

"Why did you that? You've technically stolen a precious artifact" Vert was still displeased at what they've done.

"We know but, we are just too curious to see who the true descendant was, and we started with you" Nitroplus said.

"But why me?"

"It's because you share the same traits as the ancient Goddess has, beautiful, kind, elegant, blue eyes, a perfect body, y-you're a perfect candidate to be the true descendant" Nitroplus admitted to her.

Vert blushed lightly at her comment, "But what motivated you to do this?"

"According to legends the ancient Goddess has left a descendant, rumors grew and grew that the descendant is living among us and *sigh* we believed it" Vale said, "as the rumor became popular, we took things to our hands and started our own experiment, and we started with you as our first attempt"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, and it worked"

Vert pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled something, "At least it wasn't something shady or anything bad"

The two felt guilty, dragging a goddess from another continent and bringing her here and pulling her into some trouble.

"A-are you umm... Mad at us?" They asked, they knew what they were facing.

"Not really but, you shouldn't do such things" Vert lightly scolded them, it was out of her character to do any harsh punishments, "Just don't do this again, you'll cause so much trouble if you so"

"We're sorry, again" They said, "D-do you forgive us?"

"That's hard to say but, I forgive you being and I can't really blame you for your curiosity" The CPU said.

They still feel guilty about this whole thing.

"Now that I have another responsibility to handle" She stood up, "will help me out with this?" She said with a smile.

This was unexpected for them, "Sure thing, our future Goddess!" They smiled in return.

"Oh please, just call me Vert"

"Okay then, Vert!" They laughed.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

After that whole conversation, they went outside the hotel to explore more of the region. The first place they're going to visit is WebWood, the place where many famous TV and internet stars mainly reside.

"This place is basically where you're gonna have the highest chance of seeing these famous stars" Vale informed her about the place, "even if you see them, you have to pass the wave of crowds"

"I remember me and Vale tried to meet PDP, we almost got trampled by the crowd" Nitroplus added to the conversation.

"I remember that, it was on a big event as well so there was like five times more people than usual" She remembered as they continue to walk down the city.

"*growl*" Nitroplus blushed.

"Are you hungry?" Vale asked, she nodded.

"I'm kinda hungry too" Vert added as well.

"Well there's a restaurant near here" Vale said, "follow me"

They followed her to the nearby restaurant, when they entered, it was fancy and luxurious, it reminded Vert of her basilicom. They sat on their chosen tables and ordered their meals and waited for it be served to them.

"While we wait for our food, can we talk more about PC" Vert said to Vale.

"Sure, since we're at Gogel why talk about this place, Gogel is one of the most advanced region in PC for starters" She started it off, "Although this region has been in some very minor conflict with Mykros and Apel for the past years but they sometimes get along"

"What kind of minor conflict?"

"It's just some conflict of beliefs and opinions but overall, nothing major, the provinces of Gogel generally get along pretty well"

The waiter arrived with their ordered food, "Your food ladies"

"This food looks delicious" Vert took a bite, "I never had this kind of luxury food in Gamindustri before"

"Well we are living in the province of stars so the food is great" Nitroplus said.

They continue to eat their food and also chatted about more stuff about this continent while they're at it. Vert was curious about the other place in PC.

"What about Apel, can you tell me about that place?" She asked her.

Vale took a sip of water, "Well I don't really go there much but like I said, it's more unified than the other region like having a proper established government, it's a business centered place and a clean and organized place if I remembered"

"The place sounds wonderful, can we go there next?" Vert asked her.

"We'd rather not" Nitroplus said, this led Vert to have bunch of question marks floating, "That place is really really strict and it's not really worth going there"

"She's right, it was a really strict place and the people there are much worse, trust me" Vale added.

"Well that's unfortunate" The CPU frowned.

They finished up their food, and head outside to explore more of the city. They decided to just walk around the place of the meantime, they even entered the main capital building but didn't meet their governor. The sun was finally setting, but the group still wandered through the city.

"The city looks lovely especially at night" Vert admired the view, "the city looks just as alive as it is in the day"

"I knew you would love it" Vale said.

The city glowed bright with holographic TVs and neon signs across the province that stands out beautifully, spotlights light up the night sky even more and office buildings lights adds to it. The main capital building stands out as a red holographic play button lights up on the top floor. The people on the streets still act lively like in was in the day.

"Everything in this city seems so amazing and so beautiful" Vert can't get enough of the city, "I wouldn't mind staying here for another day"

"Me too, this city seems so beautiful, especially at night" Nitroplus added.

"Sure, I can't blame you guys, this place is beautiful" Vale agreed with them.

They walked around for a bit, "What else can we do?" Vert questioned.

"Oh, there's an arcade nearby and it has tons of games, classics and modern" Vale immediately said to them and lead them to it.

"This arcade even has Sanik and Maryo I see" Vert immediately noticed the two arcade systems.

"You play those?" Nitroplus asked.

"I'm my free time I do but I prefer to play it at home to avoid distractions" She admitted as she looked around for more games, "what about some Immortal Combat"

"Sure!" Nitroplus went to the arcade.

"Just so you know this won't be easy against me"

"Heh, how hard can you be to beat?"

It was the fifth round, and Vale hasn't gotten a single win yet, she is using all the gaming skills to even stand a chance. Meanwhile a crowd has started form watching their match.

 **-** **[FINISH HER!]** **-**

Vert won, "five wins in a row!"

"How can you be so good at this? I'm pretty sure I haven't even gotten you down half" Nitroplus said.

"Just some practice" Vert smiled confidently.

"I wanna try, you can't possibly be that hard" Vale felt confident.

"Oh hoh do you really want to fight against me?" Vert felt confident.

"I'm sure I can take you down" at this moment a crowd has started growing around them.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

All the while two people watched them behind an arcade machine trying not to act suspicious, they seemingly took more interest on the CPU other than the rest. They two were being extremely cautious while spying on her.

[So is this the Goddess you're talking about] the phone said.

"Yep" The girl said, "that's her alright"

[She doesn't look like any trouble at all] The person on the phone reasoned, [you're just over thinking things]

"For now she's not but in the future, she's gonna be a nuisance" The girl tried to convince her, "we had encountered her years back"

"She's right chu" The mouse agreed, "she and the other CPUs and their candidates were trouble chu"

[I seriously don't see any problem with her, your just paranoid] The person was losing patience, [plus, maybe she's just visiting]

"Well, umm" The girl tried to think of another argument, "b-but still"

"Yeah! We can't let our guard down chu"

[Ugh fine, just don't cause any trouble]

"You can trust us miss"

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

In an office, somewhere in PC, She closed her monitor after her conversation with her two minions and leaned back on her chair.

"Those idiots, I swear if they cause any trouble" She went back to paperworkwork, "I already had enough with the recent controversies"

She then stopped and recalls back to the other person she saw, "Vale, it's been a long time since we meet, *sigh*"

She then continued doing her paperwork once again, focusing on something more important.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **-[FINISH HER!]-**

"Well, looks like another flawless win again" Vert has once again won five rounds in a row against her second opponent.

"I give up, you're too good at this" Vale accepted defeat.

"Wow she's really good at the game", "a total of ten wins in a row, that's crazy", "Isn't the Lady Vert of Leanbox?" The crowd mumbled as the watch the game.

Nitroplus watched them and looked around, "looks like you gathered a crowd"

Vert looked around, "looks like a have" and smiled.

"*yawn* I'm getting pretty tired" Vale was exhausted from the game.

"Me too" Vert was also exhausted.

"Might as well, c'mon it's getting pretty late" Nitroplus said as they tried to get passed the crowd, after that they head outside towards the hotel they booked at.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

They went inside hotel and entered their room, the room they booked in was big and more luxurious and thanks to Vert's outrageous amount of money, they were able to afford it, then they changed clothes to their sleepwear and went to bed.

"Today was great" Vert smiled and relaxed, "I'm glad you guys showed me this place"

"No problem Vert" Vale replied.

"The bed so comfy, I'm glad we can afford staying here" Nitroplus joined in.

"Yeah Vert, you're quite generous"

The CPU lightly blushed, "Aww thanks"

They had a small chat about today before they gone to sleep, they were excited for tomorrow, exploring more of this province and the land of PC continent.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: Two more chapters to go until I finally finish the rewrite, yay. So how do you guys feel about the rewrite or the story in general so far, is it good? Decent? Bad?**


	5. Trials

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 5: Trials**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Wake up Vert" A mysterious voice called her out.

"Huh?" Vert woke up, "where am I?" She stood up and looked at her surroundings, it was unfamiliar to her, but it felt like she's been here before.

"Over here" She looked behind her and saw a blue figure that stands out to the surroundings, she can obviously make it out as a female.

"W-who are you?" She asked the figure.

"Me? Hehe, I'm surprised you haven't remembered me" She said.

"Remembered? But I haven't met you before" Vert argued.

The figure can only laugh, "Vert, I've been waiting for years for you to come back home" Questions started lingering from Vert.

"Years? Home? Just, who are you?"

"Perhaps I should just tell you. I'm you're mother Vert, and your my daughter, my descendant" The figure clarified as she went closer to her.

This surprised her, "Mom? Anyways, why did you bring me here, to this place?"

"I brought you here, to complete the bonding"

"Why do I-" She was cut off.

"Vert my beloved daughter, you need to prove yourself to me that you are ready for this"

"W-well then, bring it on, I'm ready for a challenge" She felt confident.

"That's my daughter, test one out of five *snap*" She snapped her fingers and five creatures appeared in varying small sizes, "these are caches, basically bugs that eat stuff"

"Seems easy enough" Vert pulled out her spear and walked closer to the caches and sliced them one by one, "That was alot easier than I expected, I expected a bit of resistance"

"That's because you killed them pretty quickly before they could eat anything to grow bigger and get stronger" Vert took notes, "well that's test one, next test *snap*"

A big teddy bear appeared, it was about half the size of her and has a heart in it's chest, all in all it's a pretty normal teddy bear by the looks of it.

'It's just a teddy bear' She thought to herself, "destroy the teddy bear, easy enough" She bolted towards the teddy bear, but as soon as she was near it the teddy bear bursted into a monster, that looked robotic with its fierce red eyes and sharp teeth instilling fear, the monster was a quadrupedal, each leg having a giant claw. She then realized her huge mistake.

The monster attacked first, she tried to block it but failed due to it's sudden appearance and was able to hit her, "Argh!" She was knocked back a bit.

"Okay, it's just got harder all of the sudden" She tried to transform, 'I forgot, I can't go HDD' She said in her thoughts.

"You okay dear?" The figure checked on her.

"I'm just fine" She readied her stance, "just what is that thing?" She asked her.

"That, is a trojan, a notorious virus" She told her, "these viruses are smart enough to hide as something harmless, like a teddy bear"

"Thanks for the info" Vert said, "I guess I learned my lesson to never underestimate others" Her mother smiled at her.

Vert is now ready to strike back, as she charged towards the virus and successfully blocking it's attacks. She got the first hit in and that's all she needed. After the first hit, it was followed by multiple hits in quick succession, but the virus was still alive.

'Vale was right, these viruses are alot tougher' She barely blocked one of the viruses attacks, the virus charged at Vert but due to her speed she was able to dodge it quick enough.

As the virus got it's back turned, she was able to do another quick succession hits on the virus once again, but this time the metal it's made of it began to fall apart, wires surfaced on the damaged areas. Vert took this moment to strike hard against it's heavily damaged areas

" **Sylhet Spear** " A giant spear appeared and pierced through the virus and successfully killing it.

"That was quite a unique skills you got there"

"Thanks, mom" The figure smiled wholesomely as she called her that

"Well then, next test *snap*" An envelope appeared, by the looks of it, it was a regular old envelope but Vert learned to never underestimate your enemies and slowly and cautiously walked towards the envelope.

As she slowly got further, it didn't do anything, this time she grabbed it and slowly opened it, "AH!" She jumped back as the envelope released and multiply love letters by the second.

"Behold my dear, the IWANTYOU virus, one of the deadliest virus ever" She exclaimed, "this virus is super dangerous, if it touches any living thing that living thing will be consumed by the letters"

Vert took notes as she observed it's movements, the letters chased after her as she ran as quick as she could. If video games taught her anything is that you need to destroy the source in order to stop the chaos, so she did just that. Due to her speed and agility she was able to dodge it's attack, but the letters began to pile up.

Vert used Sylhet Spear to counter it, it was effective but the destroyed letters were quickly replaced by a new ones, she knew she had to work fast to stop it. After minutes of running and many close calls she was able to find the envelope, she was expecting a surprise attack but it did nothing, so she quickly sliced the envelope, destroying it.

"That's *pant* easier than I *pant* expected"

"Luckily they didn't catch up to you there huh?" The figure chuckled, "anyways the remaining two test are very important to pass"

"I think I can do it" Vert felt really confident after the first three, "I won't fail any challenge that is brought up to me"

"That's my daughter, *snap*" A blue armored knights appeared, it was fully armored and is armed with a halberd, "This is BSOD, the Blue Soldier of Death, this thing is really dangerous if you're up not careful enough, are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm ready"

"Then go get him" The BSOD charged immediately using the halberd as an axe.

 ***CLASH*** She blocked it's attack but she felt it's strength just by that one initial attack that almost threw her back a bit.

"He's tough" She smirked, "but not tough enough to beat me"

She pushed the halberd and the BSOD away and thrusted her spear at him, but the knight dodged it and in return thrusted it's halberd at her, she attempted dodged but she was hit by the tip of the halberd.

"Agh!" She stumbled down, holding her injured arm "*hiss*"

The knight walked towards her and attempted to decapitated her, but just before it hit she rolled away, still holding her injured arm.

She looked at her injured arm, "That was close" She mumbled.

The figure appeared next to her, "Are you alright dear?" She asked.

"I'm alright, it isn't as bad as I thought it was" She looked at her arm again as it was bleeding, "I'm pretty sure the cut isn't that deep, I can handle it" She stared at the knight.

"If you say so" The fight continued on, the two opponents charged at each other. ***CLASH*** Two weapons collided with each other, it was like this for a few seconds until Vert, with all her might, pushed the knight down to the ground.

"RAHHH!" Vert tried to pierced the knight while it's down but her rolled away before she could his her stood back up.

The knight examined her closely, she was getting stronger and stronger. Vert's hit was beginning to get more and more powerful that the knight was beginning to have some trouble blocking it and even getting a hit on her was beginning to get difficult.

Vert knows she can't used slow attacks so using her speed she used Rainy Ratnapura and started repeatingly stab the knight with accelerating speeds, the knight was able to hold out for only half a minute until the knight was overwhelmed and can't catch up anymore.

Seeing this Vert pierced the knight with all her might once again, "RAHHH!" The knight was stabbed through the abdomen and fell without a word.

The figure appeared, "Are you still alright dear?" She was beginning to get concerned after seeing her, "we can stop if you want? You don't have to push yourself too much"

"I'm *pant* just fine" She was breathing heavily, "so, what's *pant* the next test?"

"Really? At that condition?" She was surprised.

"I'm just fine" She repeated herself.

The figure smiled and patted her head, "That's my girl" She revealed herself, she has a natural white hair, wears an elegant blue and white dress, blue eyes and a beautiful body just like Vert's.

Vert looked at her, "Mom?" She finally got to see her real self.

"That's me, Azul" The figure told her, "your mom"

Vert's stared at her until a sudden realization hits her, "W-wait, you're the final-"

"Final test? Yup" Azul pulled out her spear, it was longer and has a bigger blade than hers, "pin me down and I shall pass down my powers onto you" she said as she pointed her spear at her daughter, "make your mommy proud!"

Vert straightened up and readied her spear, "Okay mom, I'll show you what I've got"

She charged at Azul, only for her attack to be effortlessly block by her, "It not going to be that easy my dear" She smiled and pushed her back, leading to Vert losing her balance.

"Ah!" She fell down, 'She's alot tougher than I ever expected'

Azul walked over and leaned down, "Don't worry Vert I won't kill you, your my daughter after all" She told her.

"You're kind mom" Vert stood up and readied her spear once again, she charged at her once again but this this she used all her strength.

 ***CLASH*** The force of the spears colliding was able to push Azul back a little.

"That's more like it!" Azul cheered on.

Blades clashed as the fight continued on. Azul's attacks were much faster than Vert's which made it hard dodging her attacks, it was a tense fight. Vert then suddenly broke Azul's guard which caught her by surprise, Vert took this chance and swing her spear at her, but Azul's reaction has much faster than she anticipated.

 ***CLASH***

Azul was able to absorb the force and only be pushed back a little, Vert was just surprised by her reaction time. The blades continued to collide as the two fight fiercely, then suddenly Azul got the upper hand as she grabbed Vert's spear and kicked her and sending her falling to the ground.

"Argh! *hiss*" She felt a stinging pain as she fell.

"Did I hit you too hard!?" She was visibly worried for her, "You know you don't have to push yourself too hard, we can do this another time"

"N-no, I'm just *pant* fine" Vert slowly stood up regaining her balance and grabbing her spear.

"Are you sure? You're starting to hurt bad-"

"I'm just fine mom, *pant* I'm going to finish this sharicite bonding" She was determined to finish the tests.

Azul can't help but smile at her, "Well, suit yourself" She charged at her.

Vert immediately moved away barely dodging it, and as fast as she could she thrusted her spear at her, but Azul's reaction time was quick and was able to dodge it, "That was close I have to admit" She as their spears pointed at each other.

Vert knows that see needs to be quick and act fast if she wants to get a hit on her, so she did just that. She used Rainy Ratnapura but to no avail, you see unlike the BSOD, Azul can catch up faster. Vert then stopped for a second breathing heavily and continued once again.

Azul still dodging and blocking her attacks, "You know this isn't going to work dear" She said, "you're attacks are not effective against me" She pushed her back, losing her balance and falling, "you need to change tactics if you want to win" She advised as she walked closer to her.

Vert meanwhile, has one final trick she can use, as Azul walked closer she threw her spear at her which she barely dodged, "Woah! That was close, but that's that's not gonna wor-" She looked at Vert, she was gone, "Huh? Where did you go?" She looked around.

"Look behind you" Before even giving her the chance to look behind she hit her with the blunt end of her spear, causing her to fall down, "I win" Vert simply said as she pointed her spear at her.

Azul then chuckled, "You sneaky girl, I guess I got a little too cocky there" She stood up and hugged her tightly, "you make me proud Vert"

Vert suddenly began to start crying, "Mom *sob* *sob*"

"Don't cry dear" She wiped some tears of her, "what's the matter?"

"I just *sob* I never felt this *sob* loved before *sob*" She admitted, "I *sob* wish I *sob* could've known *sob* more about you more *sob* mom"

"Aw, don't worry dear" She comforted her and continued to hug her, "You made me proud, I mean look at you, you became stronger and more beautiful than I last saw you"

"Thanks *sob*" Vert began to calm herself down.

Azul looked at her in the face, "Now then, let's finish the bonding" she nodded, "Vert, look at me for a second" Vert followed and looked at her.

chu* She kissed her in the the forehead, "promise me you will continue my legacy Vert, and rule PC continent once again" She then started to fade away, "goodbye Vert"

"Mom wait!" Vert shouted, "*sob* I *sob* I love you!"

She smiled, "I love you too Vert" She waved her goodbye.

"Please *sob* don't leave me" She started to cry again, and everything turned bright.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Vert wake up, we still have lots stuff to do" Meanwhile, Vale tried to wake her up, "come on"

"She seems to be sweating so much" Nitroplus observed her, "she may be having a bad dream" She theorized.

They have been trying to wake her up for a few minutes now, Vale has getting impatient and tried lightly shaking her body. They have notice her jolt a bit, sweat and moan all while trying to wake her up.

"Ahhh!" Vert suddenly sat up, surprising both Vale and Nitroplus in the process, "it was just a dream" she quietly mumbled.

"Woah Vert, what happened to you?" Vale was first to ask.

"Yeah Vert, you scared us there, did you have nightmares or something?" Nitroplus asked as well along with here.

She wasn't able to say a word but one, "Mom" She then began to cry.

"Vert what's wrong?" They comforted her, but they heard her say something that they didn't expect, 'Did she just say mom?' they asked in their heads.

After she calmed down, Vert went to the bathroom and washed herself, but while doing so, she noticed a kiss mark on her forehead, "Thanks mom" she felt satisfied and full as she saw the kiss mark. After that, she changed clothes and went at the bedroom to meet with them.

"So Vert, what happened" Nitroplus was first to asked her.

"Oh it's, it's nothing don't worry about me" She tried to hide it from them.

"Come on tell us, besides we're your friends, you can tell us anything that troubles you" Vale tried to convince her on telling the truth.

"*sigh* Fine then, if you really want to know" Vert gave in, "well you see..." She told them everything that happened during then, safe to say they were surprised and intrigued but also pity her to what she has gone through.

"Gee, I'm sorry that have to happen to you Vert" Vale pitied her, "that must be horrible"

"Please, don't be" She said to here friend, "I'm just happy that I finally got to meet my mom after all these years, I felt satisfied"

"So all of that was part of the bonding process?" Nitroplus was next to ask, "that explains the sudden jolts and moans you while you were asleep"

Vert nodded, "and I'm pretty sure the bonding is finished now, but I still have yet to activate my goddess form" She explained to them

"Well we have to find out somehow, but for now we should just explore the province a bit more" Vale said, "we should go to the park to start it off"

"Sure" They agreed, and went out of the hotel towards the park, the streets were just as crowded and busy as it is yesterday, but when they entered the park it was calm, albeit there was still lots of people and tourist but it was calmer here.

The CPU took a deep breath, "This is quite refreshing, and a nice breath of fresh air from all the tall buildings"

"This place is quite calming even with the people here" Nitroplus followed.

They sat around the fountain at the center of the park, a statue of play button can be seen on top of it. They decided to sit there and take a break for a few minutes, but one of them was getting impatient.

"Ugh I'm getting bored now" Vale groaned, "I thought there was something more interesting things we could do here" She complained, "come on let's go to the arcade"

"Well, I am in the mood for playing more classics" Vert agreed with her.

"Then let's go there" Vale led the way to the arcade followed by Vert.

"Those two can get along pretty well" Nitroplus mumbled, "h-hey! Wait for me!" She followed them to the arcade aswell.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

As they got outside the park they saw a crowd that formed just outside it. Vert took notice of it and stopped as she heard a familiar voice from the crowd, and got near it to check who it is. She was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Come on test your luck at the Loot crate! Only five hundred credits per crates people!" A grey skinned girl said as the crowd continued to grow bigger.

A girl bought a crate and got nothing out of it, "Aw, nothing" She was disappointed.

"Better luck next time chu!" The mouse cheered, "maybe even buy another one"

"Hey Vert, why did you stop?" Vale walked towards her along with Nitroplus, they then noticed the two, "oh, it's those guys again, the troublemakers of PC, I can't believe people are falling for this" She said.

"Yeah, It's surprising that the scam of an organization, E-A, hasn't crumbled yet" Nitroplus added

"I thought we got rid of them" Vert bolted towards the two.

"Vert! Wait!" The two chased after her.

"Come on people only five hundred credits per crate! Maybe one of you may get the lucky prize" The girl continued to advertise, as the people continued to test their luck.

"Hehe, these people are quite easy to trick chu" The mouse mumbled and snickered as people continue to fall for the trap.

"Underling!" Vert shouted.

The girl seemingly named Underling was pissed just by hearing that, "My name is Linda yo- AH!" She screamed as she noticed the CPU of Leanbox, the people were surprised as well, some started recording.

"Uh oh, she found us chu!" The mouse was scared.

"Vert!" The two caught up to her, "wait, you know these guys?" They questioned her.

"Of course" She answered, "These two caused alot of trouble years back in Gamindustri, but it seems like they haven't changed a bit"

"Damnit! I thought we got away you CPUs, Hiya!" Underling threw a crate at them, which they dodged and ran as fast as they could.

"Let's go after them" Vert said as she, Nitroplus and Vale chased after the two. The crowd meanwhile either ran away or followed them while recording everything.

Underling and the mouse ran as fast as they could and decided to run into the arcade and hide them out, only to be followed and cornered by Vert and her friends.

"I thought us CPUs taught you two a lesson, but instead you're now scamming people" Vert pulled out her spear and pointed it at them.

Underling thought of something to get out of this situation, "We got no other choice, Werachu now!" The mouse name Werachu, pulled out a device and pressed a button, Vert and the others questioned what they did.

 ***CRASH***

The people in the arcade ran away from the building which has been destroyed by something.

"*cough* *cough*" Vert covered her mouth and attempting to fan away the smoke, Vale and Nitroplus also this the same thing.

After the smoke has cleared a giant mech appeared with the trademark E-A stamped on it, "I'll teach you Goddess who's boss!" Underling shouted inside the mech.

"This just got a whole lot troublesome"

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: I'm honestly quite proud of this chapter rewrite, I felt like it improved immensely from the last one, now that said, I feel like the next ad final chapter rewrite is gonna be hell. After chapter six is done I'm gonna finally continue this I'm excited.**


	6. Old Foes

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 6: Old Foes**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"This just got a whole lot troublesome" Vert said as she gazed upon the giant mech which seems to be heavily armored, she readied her spear, "Nitroplus, Vale are you girls ready?"

"Uh hm" They nodded as Vale pulled out her crowbar and while Nitroplus pulled out her katana and readied her pistol for battle.

"Ha! Do you really think you can defeat this giant robot so easily?" Underling mocked them, and the mech rushed towards them, fortunately they just dodged it in time and the mech missed them and destroyed the walls the arcade.

"It looks like we're taking the fight outside" Nitroplus said as they chased after the mech.

People outside ran to safety while some people stayed close enough to watch and record the battle as it unfolds hoping to share this. The three meanwhile caught up with the mech out and just before it turns around Vert used Sylhet Spear, but all it did was push the mech a little and dent it.

"It takes alot more than just a pointed stick to take this mech down chu!" Werachu confidently said as the mech turned around to face her. In retaliation, the mech used it's fists smashed right where the CPU is.

 ***SMASH*** They lifted the it's fists hoping to see the CPUs body, but all they say was some destroyed asphalt of the road.

"What!? Where did that damn CPU go!" Underling shouted as she looked around trying to find the CPU.

"Over here" Vert signalled at them with a smirk, "you kinda missed me there" She teased them which led them to be furious.

"Why you! Get over he-"

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** Shots was fired by Nitroplus at the mech only for it to cause dents, but one bullets managed to pierce through the mech's viewing window.

"AH!" That one bullet was centimeters away from hitting Underling, but it missed and hits her hoodie, "Hey! That hoodie was new!" The mech grabbed a nearby concrete column from the rubble of the arcade and charged at her.

"Uh oh" Nitroplus ran and dodged the mech's powerful swings as it hits nearby buildings in the process, "um, a little help over here!" She shouted at her friends as she keeps the mech busy.

"Don't worry!" Vale shouted back trying to find the perfect place to hit. As she saw the chance, she leapt towards the mech and hitting it with her crowbar.

 ***SMASH*** She hits one of the arms of the mech, she didn't break the arm off but it was powerful enough to disable it and dropped it's weapon.

"Arms disabled, what do we do!?" Underling panicked as she shouts at Werachu which was also panicking and trying to think of a plan.

"Uh uh uh, t-try to survive as long as you can while I try to fix it chu!" Werachu said.

"Just be quick!" Outside the mech, the three were watching as the mech attempted to balance itself, they took this chance to strike.

Vert used Sylhet Spear again, but due to the mech's heavy armor it was only able to do a deep dent at best. The mech fell to the ground due to the impact of the spear but somehow regained balance pretty quick than expected.

'They're quite skilled at it' They thought.

"Quit moving around too much!" Werachu yelled as he was getting pushed around.

"Hey! I'm trying to dodge attacks here okay!" Underling yelled back as the mech she was controlling flailed around, attempting to dodge attacks after attacks.

Nitroplus meanwhile shot rounds into it, which a few hits it but most missed because of how much the mech was moving around and closed ranged with her katana is still dangerous, unlike Vert which has a long range weapon. Vale is helping out Vert trying to get hits on the mech as well.

"Is it done yet!" Underling was getting impatient.

"Close! Just keep dodging their attacks for a little longer chu!" The mouse was doing the best he can repairing the disabled arm.

The mech continued to flail and dodge their attacks which is somehow working effectively in their favor. They kept this up for another minute.

"It's all done!" Werachu said, "The arm should be able to move now"

As he said it Underling moved the mech backwards away from the three and calming down. They stared each other down for a few seconds, waiting for one to make a move. Suddenly the three split up surrounding the mech, the mech took a defensive and curled in to a ball and summoned a done shield.

Vale was confident and took this chance to destroy the shield. She ran towards it and jumped as high as she can, " **Terra**..." As she got close the shield started to pulsate, "oh no" the shield then turned into a shockwave sending her into another building.

"VALE!!" They shouted.

The mech stood up, "Ha! We've got tricks of our own!" Underling shouted and charged at them but this time, faster. Vert and Nitroplus just barely dodged the mech.

"That was a lot faster than before" Nitroplus said as they ran to a safe distance.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Nitroplus fired shots but it only dented the mech "It's no use, looks like we have to stall t- *CRASH*" Without noticing it, the mech threw rubble from the destroyed buildings at them.

"Ow" Very stood up, "*cough* *cough* I wasn't expecting that *cough*"

"Ughh" Nitroplus nearly went but regained immediately after and stood up, "what was that?" She questioned as she has no clue what hit them.

The mech suddenly charged at them without warning and swinged it's fists at them, Vert luckily just barely dodged it but Nitroplus was unfortunately didn't dodge in time and was launched at the arcade by the impact of the hit.

The mech immediately bolted towards Vert who was still recovering and with no warning smashed the ground in front of her which launched her back by the impact. Then they walked towards her and then grabbed her.

"Look how the table have turned chu" Werachu smirked as victory was in sight.

"Stop struggling it won't help" Underling said, "we've improved over the years, it's time for our revenge" They threw here nearby the building, and thinking she was weak they charged at her again and attempted to crush her.

Vert stood up battered, with her remaining strength she blocked the hit with her spear, "Why wont you ever give up!" Underling yelled, "it's no use just give up"

"Never!" Vert shouted back at them, as she slowly pushed the mech's fist back, "I will never surrender to the likes of you people!" She started to glow, "like my mother before me, I shall protect this land!"

Bright light covered Vert at the same time a shockwave pushed the mech back. She was transforming. Her blonde hair turned blue and tied like a ponytail, blue cyber visors appeared, her processor unit was bulky yet at the same time slightly revealing, four blue ellipses appeared as wings and her spear was longer, it has a bigger blade at the end and a pointed end in the opposite.

"You've messed with the wrong goddess" She said in a more energetic tone than usual.

"Who are you supposed to be saying that!" Underling shouted with noticable irritation as the CPU was taking longer to kill than she would've wanted it to be.

She giggled, "Me? Well I'm Blue Heart, the goddess of PC" She exclaimed to them.

"D-doesn't matter who you are! We're still going to destroy you!" The mech rushed towards her and attempted to crush her with it's fists, only for it to be blocked with ease like it wasn't even a problem.

"I could've sworn you stronger a second ago" Blue Heart smiled smugly as she teased them. She them pushed the mech backwards and them and piercing an arm rendering it useless for the rest of the ongoing battle.

"Not again!" Werachu once again panicked, "we weren't prepared for this chu!"

"Ahhh!" Underling moved away from the CPU to distance themselves from her, "can you still repair it again?" She asked as she panicked.

"Nope, it's completely destroyed chu!" Is the reply she got which was not pleasing to hear.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Woah" Meanwhile, Nitroplus was at awe as she stood in the rubble and regained consciousness just in time to see Vert transform, "where's Vale?" She snapped out of it and started looking for her best friend.

"Over here!" She waved at her at the other side of the street also regained her consciousness.

Nitroplus ran over to her a Blue Heart distracted the mech, "Glad your safe" she sat next to her as they watch the CPU and the mech fight, "it looks like she can handle it all by herself" She let out a small laugh.

"She finally transformed, now that I look at her, she definitely looks like the ancient goddess" Vale said.

"Well she is the true descendant after all" Nitroplus replied.

Vale giggled, "Anyways, I wonder how this will affect PC in general, I mean if we go by the legends PC hasn't had a goddess in over a thousand years"

"Well I guess we have to find out"

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Catch!" Blue Heart meanwhile threw her spear at the mech, at this point she's just messing around at this point.

"AHHH!" Underling and Werachu screamed as the mech caught the spear, and by caught I mean directly piercing the other arm completely separating it.

"Aww you didn't catch it" She teased them.

"RAHHH! That's enough" The mech charged at her and somehow it still balances itself.

Blue Heart just simply hovered to the side completely dodging the mech which tripped and fell to the ground, "You didn't think that one through didn't you?" At this point they were scared her spear returned back to her and she then hovered towards them and thrusting her spear at the robots battered armor.

"Now let me teach you to not mess with my mother's nation" using her spear she lifted the mech above and started spinning faster and faster that some chunks of the mech flew off it.

"AHHHHHH! Please have mercyyyyy!" Underling pleaded but Blue Heart ignored it.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Werachu was holding on to whatever he can grab on.

Then without warning, she released the mech which sends it flying high up in the sky, "Have a nice trip!" She waved them goodbye.

"Our boss isn't gonna be happy about this!" Underling yelled one last time.

"CHUUUUU! ***twinkle*** " And they're gone.

The fight was over, Blue Heart hovered down to the ground and landed taking a deep breath, "Hey Vert!" Nitroplus and Vale shouted as they bolted towards her to regroup.

"Looks like your okay" Nitroplus said, "you handled that mech pretty easily"

"And you finally transformed" Vale added as looked at her and she was mesmerized, "you look beautiful" She complimented her.

"Why thank you" She turned off her cyber visors, she still has her polite attitude.

Then a small crowd appeared out of hiding, they walked towards the goddess mesmerized as the two are, some of them were still recording, "Cool", "That was awesome", "A new goddess", "Doesn't she look like the ancient goddess", "She does" The crowd said.

"It looks like they were watching the entire time" Nitroplus looked around as the crowd continue to grow bigger.

Blue Heart felt a sudden surge of shares she's getting, it was overwhelming, "Now will you excuse me, I gonna rest" She transformed back to her human form and fell unconscious.

"VERT!"

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

They immediately brought Vert to the hospital. She lays on her bed still unconscious after the fight, her friends Vale and Nitroplus was getting treated of their injuries they sustained during the fight. It was afternoon now, the sun was now hovering above the horizon.

In the corridors Vale and Nitroplus was walking towards Vert's room, covered in bandages, "So, how is she?" Nitroplus asked

"She's fine, although the doctors said she sustained a few injuries here and there but overall, she was just stressed out and just needs some rest" She said to Nitroplus as she let out a sigh.

"At least she wasn't severely injured, that would've been really bad" Nitroplus said, as they opened the door or Vert's room and walked towards her, she was covered in bandages as well and has a few bruises, "I hope she wakes up soon"

They decided to turn on the TV to see the news about the incident.

[And now for some special news, as we may have heard already there was an incident at YouVid province involving three people and employees from Orig, well here's an update ] The news anchor said, [recent interviews of the governor of Orig and leader of Electrik-Arc, Ella has said that they have nothing to do with it and said they're just "rouge employees"]

"Tsk, who would believe that, they've always done shady things" Vale said.

[These "rouge employees" are identified as Underling and Werachu] They showed pictures of them, [The victims we're also identified as Vale, the governor of Steam, Nitroplus and Lady Vert, the CPU of Leanbox] They showed pictures of them also.

[Witnesses said that Last Vert has transformed to what looks like the ancient goddess] They showed the clearest photo, [due to this some people claimed that she is the true descendant] She said, [as for updates on Lady Vert, she is still in the hospital] The news anchor concluded, [and now for other news...] The news anchor switch to another report.

"Looks like truth is out there for everyone to see" Nitroplus said as she gazed over Vale, "I just hope they accept her, got any news on social media?"

"Lemme check" She pulled out her phone and opened Chirper on it and scrolled down, "well so far" She smiles, "it looks like they accept her as the true descendant, they even found similarities between her and the ancient goddess"

"That's good news so far" A sigh of relief was released by Nitroplus.

"Although" Vale continued to look, "some people completely reject her and some flat out calling her a fraud which caused a flame war" Vale frowned, "those are probably from Apel citizens"

"Looks like no matter what you do, you can't please everyone" Nitroplus said and look over to Vert, "all we have to do now is wait for her to wake up, I guess"

Hours went by and Vert still hasn't woken up. It was already late at night, Nitroplus looked outside the window to see the bustling city of YouVid and took a deep breath. Vale has already fell asleep on the couch which left only Nitroplus awake.

"*yawn*" Nitroplus was getting tired, she sat at the bed where Vert was, "I hope you're alright" She patted her head, "have a good rest, our goddess"

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: The rewrite is finally finished thankfully, I can finally continue this story. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and the fanfic in general, always remember to give feedback. I'm also gonna update PC Origin don't worry, but The Descendant will be my main focus.**


	7. New Support

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 7: New Support**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

It was finally morning time, the sun rises from the horizon starting a new day. Nitroplus has fallen asleep next to Vert, who just regained consciousness, Vale on the other hand was already awake and is now just waiting for her friend to wake up.

"Ughh" Nitroplus slowly opened her eyes and was first greeted with Vale staring above her with a smug smile, "huh, Vale?"

"What are you doing?" She said with smug smile on her face, this cause her to blush.

"O-oh, u-uhhhh" She got flustered and immediately got up, "n-nothing, I just f-fell asleep right next to her that's all!" She said as casual as possible.

"Are you sure it's not something else~?" Vale continued to tease her, Vert was starting to get amused by this.

She continues to blushed harder, but she didn't hold for too long, "I was worried about her okay! Is that what you want to here?" She admits.

"Is that all~" She continues.

Now she's starting to get mad, "Yes now shut up!" She yelled, she then slowly got her composure up and gazed at the CPU, "Anyways, I'm glad to see you're okay now Vert"

"Thanks" She smiled, "Now then, why don't we start exploring PC again shall we?" As she was about to get up Vale stopped her.

"No Vert" Vale replied which surprised her, "you need to rest more plus, your injuries need to heal"

"But I'm perfectly fine now see" She insisted instead, "you're too worried about me"

"Listen to her Vert, just rest for now" She added, "me and Vale will go outside, we'll make sure to buy you something okay?" She said to her.

Knowing that they won't let her come with them no matter what, she gives up, "Fine, if you say so" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Vert don't be mad, this is for your own good" Nitroplus said and they walked towards the door, "see you later" She waved.

"We'll be back" Vale added as they closed the door behind them, leaving Vert alone.

"*sigh* I get that I'm going to become a goddess of PC soon and they're just doing the best they can to take care of me but, they're overdoing it" Vert mumbled as she was alone in the room, she now patiently waits for them back.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Somewhere in PC things weren't looking so good for the two minions as they just got back all battered and bruised from the fight, and if that's not enough, they got a bigger problem.

"What the HELL did you two do this time!?" A furious voice shouted at two other people, "do you know how much trouble you caused!?"

"W-we're sorry ma'am" Underling pleaded for forgiveness, "we didn't mean to attack them" She thought of any excuse she can think of.

"Didn't mean to!? DIDN'T MEAN TO!? All witnesses and reports say that you two idiots attacked them first!!" She was really pissed, "my State isn't doing so well already and you two makes things even worst!!"

"We're sorry chu" Werachu kneeled, "please forgive us!"

"How am I supposed to forgive you with the millions of credits of damages you two fucking made!" She was serious about this, "plus, your personal mech got completely annihilated! That also cost millions!"

"Please just give another chance ma'am" Underling prayed, "this is the only job we got" She attempted to make her pity them.

"*sigh* Well, you two are sometimes reliable from time to time" She calmed down, "I'm gonna give you two one last chance" The two's hopes got up, "but if you two messed up badly one more time" She paused, "you're gonna end up with the rest of them"

"*gulp* W-we'll do our best ma'am!" Underling said with visible nervousness.

"W-we promise chu!" They know exactly what she means.

"Good, now get out" The two bolted out of her office, She calmed down and then proceeds to sit in her chair and continue her business, 'the true descendant has returned hmm' she calls back on the article she read awhile back.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Meanwhile, as Vale and Nitroplus approached the main entrance of the hospital to leave, as they went nearer to it, they saw a small crowd, probably wanting to meet Vert and probably them also. They went outside attempted to hide their identity from the people.

"Miss Vale! Miss Nitroplus!" They've been spotted, "Where's Lady Vert, the true descendant? Is she okay?" One of the people asked

"Umm uh, well she's still recovering from her injuries from the fight, you probably won't see her today" Vale attempted to steer them away to avoid a giant crowd.

"Aww" The small crowd was disappointed, and left.

"Do you think it's the right thing to do?" Vale was having second thoughts, "they seem really excited to meet her too"

"Don't feel too bad, it's probably best" Nitroplus tried to cheer her up, "now come on let's go"

They went to the shopping mall at the city square, they once again saw the giant holographic TV showing news reports and commercials. They were walking by the street until a limo stopped by them.

The window opened, revealing a blonde girl with unnecessary shades, "Get in" She said as the door opened for them.

"Huh, umm... Okay" They entered the link and took a seat, "umm who are you?"

"YT" The blonde girl said, she was wearing a white T-shirt with a play button on it, she was wearing jeans and some wrist bands, "you two are Vale and Nitroplus right?"

"Uh huh?" They were still clueless of this whole thing, "why do you need us?" Vale asked.

She pulled up her shades revealing her red eyes, "You know that video that went viral yesterday? About the fight and the true descendant?"

"Yeah about that, sorry for destroying the arcade and some buildings" Nitroplus apologized.

"Don't sweat it, Electrik-Ark is paying for the damages those "rough employees" caused" She insured them, "I just want info about the true descendant"

"Wait, so you're supporting the true descendant" She asked.

"Of course, it's about time a new order is brought to PC continent" YT replied, "I'm getting tired of those criminals and weird mouse gangs can rummaging around most of the continent"

"Yeah, those mouse gangs are annoying to deal with" Vale added.

"So, about the true descendant, Vert, how is she? I heard she's still at the hospital" She changed the conversation up.

"Well she's okay now, she regained consciousness this morning, but she still needs some rest still" Nitroplus answered, "but I think she's gonna be let go today"

"That's nice to hear" A short silence fell, "So, where are you two going?" She asked them.

"We were going to the mall actually to buy stuff" Vale said.

"I can take you there, if you want" YT said.

"Sure" the limo drove towards the mall which wasn't that far actually from where they were. When they finally arrived YT has one final thing to say to them.

"Before you two go, when Vert is let go from the hospital, make sure to come by the main office building, I have something special for her to gain support faster" YT said to them.

"Okay then, goodbye" They waved goodbye and YT did as well and the limo went out of sight.

"Well that was unexpected" Nitroplus said after that whole conversation.

"Yeah, well we should go now" Vale and Nitroplus entered the mall to by some stuff for her, it took a little bit longer than usual as they didn't know what to get for her, so they mainly got her game magazines and some pastry.

"You think she'll like this" Vale asked as she wasn't sure.

"Well, when I went to Gamindustri she likes games and pastry so I think she'll like it" Nitroplus said.

They made their way back to the hospital, and it Vert's room. Just as they were about to enter her room a doctor greeted them and told them.

"Lady Vert is ready to leave the hospital now" The doctor said.

"Thanks doc, we'll be going outside in a minute" Vale said as the doctor left, they entered the room seeing Vert sitting on the bed with her signature smile on her face.

"Welcome back, I see you got me something" She noticed the bags they were holding.

"We told you we'll bring you something when we return" Nitroplus placed the bags on the nearby table, and showed them to her.

"You two shouldn't have" Vert felt a little embarrassed, "this is a little bit too much"

"Think of it as a thank you Vert, for saving us back then in the fight" Vale said.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

After a few minutes they left the room and went outside, but before that Vert wore a disguise, mainly a cloth over her head and glasses, which she somehow has. Vale and Nitroplus has they're own disguise like hats and shades they bought. As they approached the main entrance and exited the hospital, it was going fine and no one has noticed them yet, which was good, this means less trouble for them.

Vert was keeping a low profile to avoid crowds, "So, where should we go to?" The CPU asked them.

Vale and Nitroplus looked at each other, "You think we should go the the main office building like YT said?" Nitroplus whispered.

"Well, she seems genuine to help us, so why not?" Vale whispered back.

"Umm" Vert was looking at them, the two immediately quit looked at her, "so..."

The two looked at each other, "Just follow us Vert" They then made their way to the main office building of YouVid, in hopes that YT is gonna actually help them.

They arrived at the building and approached the entrance of it, took off their disguise and went to the reception table, the receptionist seems to already recognize them.

"You three must be Vale, Nitroplus and Lady Vert" The receptionist asked, the three nodded, "good, I'll call YT in to inform her about you" She picked up the telephone to call her.

They waited a few minutes, until YT finally arrived along with her bodyguards, "Vale, Nitroplus, Lady Vert, glad you can make it" she greeted them, "come, follow me"

They followed her to a stage room, complete with spotlights and cameras and a white background with some chairs.

"Hang on, I'm gonna call her in" YT pulled out her phone.

"Call who?" Vale asked.

"IG, from IG-News, she will be interviewing Lady Vert" YT replied.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: Finally a new chapter for this fanfic after the rewrite, hope you like it.**


	8. An Interview

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 8: An Interview**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

'Interview?' They questioned her decision at first but then it all makes, this interview could be really helpful for them. Vale and Nitroplus were both down for this interview seeing this could help Vert gain support.

"Vert this is gonna be really important" Vale said as she and Nitroplus help tidy up Vert for the upcoming interview.

"Do I really need to do this?" The CPU asked.

"Of course, think of the popularity you'll gain, think of all the people who'll support you" Nitroplus added in, "this interview will be extremely beneficial for you"

"Well, you have a good point there Nitroplus" She simply replied as the two help her prepare for the upcoming interview.

After an hour of waiting the interviewer arrived. She has red hair ponytail, blue eyes, she is also wearing glasses, white button up shirt with the red IG-News logo on the chest and black leggings. Overall, she's looking very professional.

"Good afternoon everyone" She greeted then, she walked up to Vert, "Nice to meet you, Lady Vert, I'm IG" She took her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you" She shook her had in return.

"You ready for the interview" IG asked her, she nodded in return, "Good, let's take a seat over there to start things off" She pointed at the two chairs.

They sat down on the two chairs getting ready for the interview, Vert seems to be a little nervous by the looks of it. Meanwhile, YT handle the camera, and Nitroplus and Vale helped her with the lighting and the boom mic.

"Everything ready?" YT said to them, they gave a thumbs up to her.

Nitroplus can see Vert being a little nervous, "Don't be shy Vert" She advised her.

"I'll try" The CPU replied back, that got her confidence a bit up.

"Okay, recording... Now" YT signalled them as she recording started and the interview between Vert and IG has begun.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Okay, let's start things off by introducing yourself first" IG started, "get the people familiar with you"

"Well, I'm Vert, the CPU of Leanbox" Vert introduced herself, "I reside within the continent of Gamindustri" She added.

"So Vert, what brings you here to PC continent first of all?" IG asked her the first question of the interview, which surprised the both Vale and Nitroplus, the two began to get slightly nervous to what she'll say.

"Well uhh" She calmed herself down, and try to find the right words, "One of my friends has said to me to come to PC, that's when we, well she brought me to the temple and test the sharicite if I was the true descendant... and she was right"

"Interesting, so did you know you were the descendant of the ancient Goddess of PC" She continued.

"Actually no, I had no idea I was the true descendant" She admitted, "I didn't even know that there was an ancient Goddess here until my friend told me"

"So you're completely new to PC if that's the case"

She nodded, "It's my first time here, luckily for my friends they helped me familiarize with the place, A ruler must known his or her land" She started to get the hang of the interview.

"That's a quote to live by" IG said, "so, what do you think of the place so far?"

"So far, PC is a more unique place than I thought, though it has some similarities with Gamindustri" She said, "I mean, just looking at it you see no difference, but it has very distinct differences compared to Gamindustri" She added.

"Speaking of Gamindustri, what was you're life back there? Before knowing you're the true descendant" She asked the next question.

"Well, like other CPUs there we spend time ruling the nation like doing paperwork and quest" The CPU stated, "but in my spare time, I mostly play MMOs, specifically 4GO" She added.

"So you're a gamer aswell, like most people in the continent, I feel like you can get along with your citizens pretty well then" She said.

"Maybe" Vert chuckled, "of course I still have to do some important work from time to time, but gaming is my number one"

IG slightly giggled, "Anyways let's talk about that fight shall we, witnesses say you recognized the two suspects who attack you, do you have any history with them?"

"Well yes, a few years ago Gamindustri was under attack by a crime group, during those time we encountered them, let's say they were just a nuisance back then as they are today" Vert answered.

"Very interesting" The interviewer was intrigued, "so next one..."

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"It looks like she's getting the hang of this interview thing" YT said quietly to the two.

"I never thought Vert would get used to this" Vale said in return, "I though she would be extremely nervous of the interview, but it seems I'm wrong"

"Well it only makes sense, she's a CPU after all, you need to have alot of confidence to become a leader" Nitroplus added to the conversation.

"Nitroplus, keep the mic up, it's slowly dropping towards the camera's view" She warned her.

"Oops okay" She lifted the mic and steadied it, "So, after the interview is done, you'll post it of YouVid right?"

"Yup, and feature it in on IG-News channel on TV"

"The more people supporting her, the better" Vale joined in their conversation.

"As long as this interview goes smoothly, and Vert avoiding controversial stuff she'll be good" Nitroplus added in.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"I know this feels like something out of the blue but, what are you looking for in a relationship? I'm pretty sure all the men in PC are gonna be interested in you" IG asked the next question.

Vert was flustered by her question, "W-well umm, well I'm not looking for a partner yet" A sweatdrop appeared "b-besides, I'm a goddess I can't possibly be married to a mortal" She shuts down any possibility of a relationship.

IG chuckled, "Well there goes all the hopes and dreams of every man out there" She joked, "speaking of which, is there anyone close to you?"

"Umm" She thought for a moment, then realizing she has barely any, which saddened her, "well, there is one, she was my oracle, Chika Hakozaki, she is probably the closest person to me" She stated, "she may have left but she still keeps in touch with me by bringing me gifts"

"That's touching, you don't have many friends do you?" IG continued.

"I have like the four CPUs, but most of my friends are people who I've met in games" Vert answered.

"I'm sure many people can relate to that" She pitied her, "now let's go back to Gamindustri, how different it is from PC? Many people would want to know that"

"There are ruling CPUs obviously" She started, "monsters have much more variety in Gamindustri by the looks of it, but PC's monsters are much more deadlier than the ones back home"

"Okay anything else?"

"In the present, Gamindustri has a lower crime rate than PC as I've seen on TV, no offense, though I sought to change that" She said, "PC has more diversity in it's people and more unique culture than of Gamindustri" She stated, "even though I'm new to PC, it has a unique charm to it that Gamindustri doesn't have"

"You seem to already love this place"

"I do, the place is just so lovely to me, it's fascinating how this continent thrived without a goddess" She said with her signature joyous smile.

The interview when on for more than thirty minutes, but because they had some fun doing it they didn't seem to notice. As one final question was asked and answered, the recording session was done.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"And done" YT ended the recording.

Vert went up to her two friends, "That was more fun than I expected" She said.

"Glad you had fun there" Vale said as she walked towards her.

"See I told it would be alright" Nitroplus replied to her as she puts down the mic, she looks at YT, "so how's the recording? Is it great?" She asked her.

"The whole recording is fine, I just need to edit it a bit" YT headed towards the editing room,but before she goes, she said something, "The video will be probably up as soon as the afternoon, you can stay here if you want, see ya!" She left.

IG then walked up to Vert, "That was a fun interview Lady Vert" She complimented, "now if you don't mind me, I'll going to editing room with YT, bye" She also left.

The group decided to stay at the studio for the meantime before going to their apartment for another night stay before going to another place. Around the afternoon the video interview was finally posted in YouVid and gained views quickly.

"Woah" Vale looked at the YouVid app on her phone, "the video is already at trending page in just twenty minutes"

"Really?" Vert was in disbelief, Vale at the same time let her look at it, "That's amazing"

"It sure is" Nitroplus checked it on her own phone, "the feedback as great so far and people are already posting videos about it"

"This is gonna be easier than expected, everyone in the continent basically knows you now after this" Vale remained optimistic.

'Mom, I'm doing this for you' She said to herself.

As nightfalls, the group went back to their apartment, but before that they've made one huge mistake, they forgot their disguises. They thought on taking a taxi, but there was none in the sea of crowds that formed around them.

"Lady Vert! Take my autograph!", "Smile for me!" Cameras flashed and people poured in as they saw Vert. All Vert can to is wave at them to keep a good reputation.

"Okay people move back!" Nitroplus tried to make room as people kept pouring in and taking pictures, "make way she's a goddess!"

"Come on people, make away for the goddess!" Vale tried to help as well, but luckily some people of the crowd actually helped them which made it a bit easier.

They approached the hotel, luckily the security guards spotted the CPU and helped move the crowd away from them. As they entered the hotel and went into their apartment and changed their clothes.

"I can't believe we frickin left our disguises!" Nitroplus was so pissed at herself.

"We should go to sleep" Vert sat on her bed, "specially you two"

"I'm just really tired of crowd control right now" Vale laid on her bed, "I hope the crowd can control themselves tomorrow"

"I still can't believe we left our disguises" Nitroplus mumbled, but Vert heard it.

"Nitroplus, don't let it trouble you, go to sleep now" Vert went over to her.

"*sigh* Fine" Nitroplus laid on her bed, "goodnight Vert"

"Goodnight" She replied, and went back to her bed.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Neptune! I told you to stop playing games and work more!" A fairy on a tome was scolding a lilac haired girl who ignores her.

"But Histy~ just let me play for a little bit longer" The girl named Neptune was lying on her stomach playing games.

"A bit longer!" The fairy seemed to be offended, "you've been saying that for one and half hours since the beginning! Atleast Uzume is out there helping the nation"

"Neptune! Histoire! Take a look at this!" Another lilac haired girl ran towards the living room where the two were arguing.

"Woah Nep Jr, what's happening? What are you freaking out about?" Neptune sat up asking the girl.

"Nepgear, what's going on? You startled me" The fairy name Histoire said.

"You have to take a look at this, it's trending in YouVid right now" She gave them a look at her N-Gear and played the video, more specifically, the interview.

They watched the video, the first thing that surprised them was Vert being there, but the biggest surprised her being called "The descendant of the ancient Goddess of PC" which baffled them the most.

"What!? A story happening without me, the protagonist!" Neptune was displeased seeing her protagonist title was taken.

"It's surprising I know, Vert being treated as a CPU in not just Leanbox, but in PC continent also, well that explains why we haven't heard of her as of lately" Nepgear said, completely ignoring her sister's fourth wall break, "Histoire, you okay?" She took notice of the fairy.

"Oh, I'm alright Nepgear, I'm just as surprised as well" She replied, "I'll inform the others about this if they already haven't" but in reality, she has a deep secret within her that started floating up, something that she should've told Vert along time ago, she decided this was a better time to tell her the truth more than ever.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: Sorry for the slow chapter update, school started in my country and has eaten up most of my free time, same thing goes to PC Origins.**


	9. Getting Used to the New Me

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 9: Getting Used to the New Me**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

It was a brand new day, the group wakes up and gets ready to go back to Steam and drop off the items they've bought in YouVid. They left their room and started to approach the exit, getting ready to hold the incoming crowd who they can hear from the outside, but before that, two men in suits walked up to them.

"Good morning Misses" One of the men said.

"Huh?" Nitroplus looked at them and instinctively puts up her defensive stance, "who are you people and what are you gonna do with us?"

"Don't worry miss, we're bodyguards sent by YT" The other said, "she decided you could use some help after what happened last night"

"*sigh* Finally" Nitroplus and Vale took a sigh of relief, knowing they won't fend off an entire crowd.

"That's nice for her to do" Vert smiled, "we should get going now"

"Follow us Lady Vert" They led the way.

They followed the men outside, as they left the building they saw the flashes of their cameras blinding them for a second. The bodyguards made way, blocking the ongoing crowd.

"People, make way for the Goddess" The bodyguards were alot more experience at crowd control and were able to push them back.

Nitroplus and Vale also helped out a bit, "This is alot easier with bodyguards" Nitroplus commented.

"This way" They opened the door of a black limousine. One by one they entered the vehicle leaving the crowd outside. The car started and drove away from the crowd.

"Thanks for helping us by the way" The CPU said, "it was nice of you"

"No problem miss. Where should we drop you three off?" The bodyguard asked them.

"Oh, we're going back to my State, Steam" Vale answered.

"Hmm, well we can't drop you off directly to Steam, but we'll get you as far from the city as we can to avoid the crowd" The other bodyguard said, "does that sound good?"

"It's good, we can walk to there after this"

Half an hour later, they reached the plains at the edge of YouVid, with no crowd in sight they exited the vehicle and stepped on the dirt road.

"This is the farthest we can get you three. Good luck on your trip back, and watch out for bug" The bodyguard advised them.

"Bye! And thanks for the ride" The three waved goodbye.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The group started their trek towards Steam, but around an hour in or so the sky started to darken and the winds started to pick up.

"Hm" Vert looked up as her hair waved as the wind blew, "it might start to rain soon, we should hurry"

"Looks like we got caught in a bad weather" Vale added, "let's go"

The group resumed walking while picking up the pace, but not so long it started to rain really hard on them. They took shelter in a small tree, but they know they can't stay here for long, they must find proper shelter.

"Um Vert, could you transform and carry us back to Steam?" Nitroplus asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to stand in this tree and wait till the rain stops which, who knows when" Vale agreed to her friends suggestions.

"Well let me see if I can" Vert closed her eyes.

Then suddenly, a flash of blinding blue light covered her entire body while glyphs circled around her like rings. After a few seconds the light died and appeared her new goddess form, Blue Heart. The two were still amazed by her new form, seeing it only for a second time.

"Huh, it worked!" Her tone changed from humble to a lively one.

"Great! Now hurry up, the rain is starting to get stronger" Vale cheered.

"Hey, no need to rush" Blue Heart picked them up as the two grabbed her arm, her new form was alot stronger than before. She hovered up, position herself, and suddenly flew in speeds which almost broke the sound barrier.

Vert knows she is the fastest of the four CPUs but in her new form, she is not used to this kinds of speeds in a regular basis, she slowed down to a more comfortable speeds. The heavy rain reduced visibility which made in hard to see where she was flying, then her cyber visors started notifying her, she doesn't know why at first, she didn't realize they were headed straight towards a forest until it was too late.

"Trees!" Nitroplus yelled.

"AHHH!" They screamed as they went through six trees and was only stopped by a giant tree, which fell from due to the impact force.

"Ow" Vale slowly stood up along with Nitroplus. Both of them were bruised, but nothing severe.

"What the hell happened Vert?" Nitroplus asked.

Blue Heart surprisingly was almost unscathed from the accident, only having a few scratches here and there and light bruises, "Aw shit! I'm so sorry!" That statement already took them by surprise, "I hope you two aren't hurt badly!"

"We're just fine Vert, nothing too serious" Nitroplus replied, 'I never thought I'd hear her swear' She said to herself.

"It looks like you're still not used to your new goddess form" Vale said and while looking around found something, "look, there's a huge cave over there, we could take shelter there from the rain" She pointed at it. The three then ran towards the cave.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

As they entered the cave, they were met with a gigantic cavern, that was lit with natural light from the outside, because of it, it revealed the weird and beautiful formation of the cavern.

"Woah" They were amazed by the sight.

"This could do" Nitroplus looked around the place, "now all we have to do wait for the rain to stop" She sat down.

"Well that's boring" Vale bluntly replied.

"*sigh* I have to agree with you on that. So what are we gonna do to pass time?" Nitroplus asked them.

Vale looked around the cavern, "hmmm" She looked at Vert who is still in her goddess form, sitting a fetal position, "I think I may have an idea"

Blue Heart looked at her and tilted her head out of curiousity, "What is it?" She asked.

"I think I know what your thinking Vale" Nitroplus got an idea while Vale slightly chuckled.

"C'mon guys just tell me"

"We're gonna train you!" The two proclaimed.

"Huh?" She was speechless, "well, then what are we waiting for? Let's get started on the training!" She was completely supportive of their idea.

The group huddled up together, "So, where should we start first?" Blue Heart said.

"I think we know where" Nitroplus looked around, "this cave is more than enough to start your flying lesson, a few of obstacles, alot of open spaces, yup perfect"

"You ready Vert?" Vale asked her.

"All ready" Without warning Blue Heart started flying, but her new form's regular speed is already too fast for her. She started to think she needs to relearn almost everything.

"Stalactite!" Vale pointed out but it was too late, she smashed through the stalactite and hit the wall with a thud. That's most certainly gotta hurt.

"I'm alright!" Surprisingly she was okay.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Okay Vert, we need to go slow with this, or else the entire cavern might collapse before you could even properly injure yourself" Nitroplus said while drawing a map of the cavern as a course, "First you go through those three naturally formed rings, then go right through those stalactites"

Nitroplus heard Vale gulp, "Next is low altitude flying, after that is through that cave system from there to over there, then you're done"

"And what does Vale have to do with this?" Blue Heart pointed at her. Vale was piggyback riding on her, which was bothering her.

"I will act as your guide, and also an extra challenge. So please, don't make any mistakes" Vale pleaded as a sweatdrop formed.

Blue Heart stood at the makeshift starting line, "You ready?" Nitroplus asked.

"Ready" Blue Heart replied, already hovering above the ground.

"And... Go"

Blue Heart started flying, she didn't go as fast as before, "Going good so far" Vale looked around and Blue Heart then headed towards a naturally formed ring. She flawlessly went through it, "That's one"

The second one was lower, so she flew down steep, "Ahh!" Vale ducked down, almost hitting the ring, "Why did I volunteer for this?" Blue Heart chuckled as she heard this, Now the third one is right on top of the second one.

Blue Heart flew upwards, looping in and out of the last ring, at this point Vale hit holding on for dear life as she did this without any warning, "At least tell me beforehand!"

"Okay! Next up is the stalactites!" Nitroplus shouted at them, signalling a change in obstacle.

"Left! Right!" Vale yelled as they barely dodge each passing stalactite, "Right again! And again!" She was slowly panicking and ducking down lower each time.

"Don't wobble around geez" Blue Heart complained, she quickly got used to it after a few seconds after entering that obstacle.

"That was done" Vale sat up a bit, "WALL!" She yelled.

Blue Heart's visors notified her on something and looked ahead seeing a wall, she then immediately took a sharp left, almost scraping the cave walls, "Now! Low altitude flying!" Nitroplus signalled them again.

"Got it!" Blue Heart flew down low, about a few feet above ground, her cyber visors is also helping scanning out the level of the ground and the surroundings.

"Haaah~" Vale exhaled in relief, but that didn't last long, "stalagmites!" She shouted without any warning which caused Blue Heart to jump.

"Wah! Calm down!" Blue Heart dodged each incoming obstacle, "don't scare me like that Vale, we could've crashed"

"Sorry, I just didn't want us to get hurt"

"Next up! Cave system!"

Vale ducked down once again for the third time. They entered the cave system, it was dark for Vale, but for Blue Heart, with the help of her visor she was given an accurate scan of the cave system to follow. "Uhh Vert, I can barely see anything"

"Don't worry I got this... I hope" Blue Heart was keeping her focus on the scan.

"That isn't really promising" She was getting increasingly nervous. Then she felt Blue Heart moving left and right which only adds to her nervousness.

After seconds went by they were out of the cave system. Vale's nervousness was replaced with joy, "Vert you did it, and without a crashes!" She celebrated.

"Hehe, Thanks" Blue Heart, before landing, she was overconfident and did an unexpected loop in celebration, which caused Vale to almost lose grip.

"AHHHH! Don't do that without warning me first!"

"Hahaha, sorry" Blue Heart just laughed at the outcome. They finally landed right next to Nitroplus who was waiting for them.

"That was a huge improvement from last time" Nitroplus noticed, "how about we do two more runs, but this time faster" She suggested, "whaddya say Vale?"

"Nope, I'm out Nitro" Vale just sat down, having enough heart attacks from the first round.

"Okay then, I guess it's solo flight for the remainder of the flight test" Nitroplus chuckled as they ready up of the second and third round.

In the second run, Blue Heart increased her speed and things immediately got harder than before, but she got use to it quick with the help of there cyber visor which she paid all her attention to seeing that it will give her tremendous help. The second run was better than expected, by Nitroplus and Vale's observation, it might've been better than before.

Then the third and final run, she was so confident that she went speeds almost breaking the sound barrier, "Woohoo! This is fun!" She shouted. She was a quick learner, from a person who has no control over flight, to a professional in just a day. She finished the third run and it seems like she wasn't even sweating.

"Looks like you finally learned to fly again" Nitroplus went up to her, "it was alot easier than expected it to be"

"Mhmm, well it was all thanks to this thing" She pointed at her visor, "think bad boy helped me navigate through the obstacles real easily"

"Well that's certainly interesting, so what's next Nitro?" Vale asked.

"Hmm, what about weapons skills, just to be sure before we get into another battle"

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Nitroplus acted as the opponent, the two used long sticks that they found out side to make sure there will be no injuries during the practice. They stood opposite of each other, staring each other down while waiting for the fight to begin.

"Ready" Vale acted as the coach, "and fight!"

"Hya- Ow!" Without even two seconds, Nitroplus was already down with one quick jab to the sides.

"I win" Blue Heart cheered, due to her quicker reaction time and the help visor's calculations, she was able to find a opening and immediately jabbed through it.

"I am definitely out of your league" But she wasn't giving up yet, "Hey Vale, help me out here"

"Oho, two against one" She grinned, "it takes more than that to take me down"

Round two, it was Nitroplus and Vale versus Blue Heart, will two makers take her down? Well... Let's find out. The two charged at her without any countdown hoping to catch her off guard, but that wasn't the case.

"Ow! *hiss*" Vale was immediately jabbed straight through her side which caused her to drop and curl up from the pain she was experiencing, "That hurts like a bitch" Blue Heart's reaction time was faster.

"Sorry" She apologized in the middle of the fight, but that didn't distract her much.

"Hyaah!" Nitroplus swinged and missed her, but she reveal a huge opening, "ack!" She was hit in the back by Blue Heart which caused her to fall down.

"I still win" She winked and made a peace sign with one of her hands, taunting them.

"We give up, it's almost impossible to take hits on you" Vale stood up, grabbing her side, "so, what's next on the list Nitro?"

Nitroplus stood up, "Hmm, the rain seems to be dying down now, a quick skill test would be final before we start going back to Steam"

"Well then" Blue Heart stood back, the same with the two who kept distance from her, " **Sylhet Spear!** " A giant spear appeared, but instead green it was blue, but all in all it was the same, but more powerful just by feel.

"How about anything new?" Vale asked, "There's got to be something up your sleeves"

"Hmm" She closed her eyes, " **Blades of** **Wind!** " Blades circled her acting like a barrier, Vale and Nitroplus has a bad feeling about this and hid behind a rock. After a second later into exploded, scattering the blades everywhere, a few seconds later the blades disappear.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Vale shouted as she ran up to her, "where did you learn that?" She asked.

"I-I don't know actually" She doesn't know how to explain it, "I just knew it for some reason" She explained it to them in hopes they understand.

"I wonder what else you're new form is hiding" Nitroplus grew curious. She looked outside, she noticed that it wasn't raining anymore, "looks like it stopped raining, we should go now"

"We should, hey Vert, mind carrying us towards Steam again? I mean now that you know how to control your flight" Vale asked, as they went outside, into an open area.

"Sure thing, now hold on tight" Vale and Nitroplus held Blue Heart's arm tightly as she hovered off the ground. She got into position and started flying away very fast.

Instead of hours of travel time, it just took them roughly thirty minutes for them to arrive at Steam. They decided to land on the balcony where Vale resides to not run into the unexpectedly huge crowd, but that doesn't stop them to take pictures and videos of her flying above the streets.

They landed on the balcony, dropping both Nitroplus and Vale off and transforming back to her human form. Vert was happier than usual, probably because of the fun training they had, "Oh that was a great experience" She was back to her regular humble self.

"Haah~ glad to be back home" Vale rejoiced as she was again back home, she was already missing the place after just a few days away.

"Well that's done" Nitroplus sat on a chair, and look at her phone to check social media, and found something intriguing, "Vale, Vert, look at this" She gathered them.

"What is it?" Vale asked.

"It seems like there's a huge movement in Mykros, many people are rallying up to "Make Vert the CPU of Mykros" millions of people are joining in on this" Nitroplus explained as she read the article, "They want you Vert, to rule over Mykros. Almost everyone in Mykros accepts you so much, they want you to become the official CPU"

"Wha-" Vert was cut off by Vale.

"That means... Vert, this is big news for you, you're finally become the CPU of Mykros, the first official CPU of PC after centuries of having none!" Vale once again rejoiced, "so whaddya say?"

Vert took a minute to answer this, "Well... Sure, I accept it"

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: This chapter is supposed to be an introduction to Blue Heart. Do you like her? Do you think I did fine on characterizing her? Feedback to welcome. I had fun writing this chapter to be** **honest, probably the most fun i had in writing.**


	10. The CPU of Mykros

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]-**

 **Ch 10: The CPU of Mykros**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Histoire are you sure you're coming with us?" Purple Heart asked her, "I mean, who would govern Planeptune with you're gone?" She questioned.

A little backstory, the CPUs, after a meeting, has decided to go visit Vert along with their candidates who was eager to join in to find out what the hell is happening over at the PC continent with Vert.

"Don't worry Purple Heart, I got Uzume and the gold third to handle it while we're gone" The fairy answered.

"I get Uzume, but why the gold third? Do you remember what happened back then?" She was confused with her decision, she is still a little paranoid of what happened back then..

"Hey! Hurry up will you!" White Heart was getting impatient, "the journey to the PC continent is going to take us hours, so get your ass going!"

"Okay okay" Purple Heart closed the tome Histoire was on and carried her in her satchel.

They then started flying towards the PC continent. The candidates has started their own conversation, "I wonder what PC looks like" Black Sister said.

"I heard that they have advance tech that Gamindustri hasn't seen, I want to get my hand on those" Purple Sister replied with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I'm already excited" White Sister said.

"Me too, I can't wait" The other White Sister added.

Black Heart has thought of deciding to start a conversation of her own seeing that the journey will take a long time, "So... Anyone has an idea why Vert is suddenly being welcomed as the CPU of PC?"

"I don't know honestly. Hey Nepgear, got an idea?" Purple Heart passed the questions onto her little sister.

"I have no idea aswell, but judging by the video that went viral, it has something to do with her lineage of being "the true descendant"" Purple Sister hypothesized.

"Impossible, we are all born from the true Goddess right?" White Heart commented.

Histoire's tome was glowing, Purple Heart took it out and opened it, "Umm... That's not the case" She simply said, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean Histoire?" Purple Heart was getting curious.

"Yeah, is there something you're not telling us?" Purple Sister was also getting curious for what she meant, "a secret?"

The entire group started asking Histoire, "*sigh* I guess I should tell you the truth first then, but on one condition, don't tell Vert about it" They nodded, "I want to tell her the truth in person"

She took a deep breath, "Vert was..."

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **[-=-]-[IG-News]-[-=-]**

[Good morning everyone, this is IG-News] IG welcomed, [an update on the movement of millions of people for Lady Vert to become the CPU of Mykros is growing in support across the region] She said in a serious tone, fit for a news anchor.

[I'm pretty sure you all know why but to those who don't, Lady Vert is confirmed, the official descendant of the ancient Goddess, even historians and archeologist seem to agree with this] She paused.

[Special interview with the governors of each State has stated support for this new CPU stating that, "This will help with the stability of Mykros and it's States, with a dream of a united States of Mykros might be closer to be obtained if she becomes the CPU"]

[To add to that, Lady Vert has made a statement in regards of the movement stating that, "She is happy, that this many people is supporting her". No news yet whether or not she agrees on the proposal to make herself the new CPU of Mykros]

She was organizing her papers thinking she was done, until someone whispered to her, [This just in, Lady Vert has agreed to become the CPU of Mykros, stating that she invites every governor of each Mykros State to the oath taking ceremony will take place yesterday afternoon, 5:30 PM, at capital of Steam]

The news was announced yesterday all over Mykros, and the continent of this event. Many people have already gather to Steam, waiting fot this historical day to happen this afternoon.

Vert, who was transformed to Blue Heart, was in Vale's room, preparing herself for the oath taking, Vale was also helping her out getting dressed.

"Vert, stand up, let me see how you look" Vale finishes tidying Blue Heart's hair and dress.

"Does it look good?" Blue Heart asked her friend on her dress. She was wearing a blue and white formal dress, a light blue evening gloves, a few hair decorations and a noticable white flower on her left chest.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Vale complimented as she stepped back a little, admiring the view, "I've never seen someone look this pretty in my entire life" she exclaimed.

"Oh stop it" Blue Heart was getting a little embarrassed from her compliment.

"Okay guys" Nitroplus entered the room, "our guest are waiting in the lounge" She informed them, she was wearing a formal dress aswell, well to be specific it was just a fancy coat in place of the usual she wears. She is acting as the coordinator for the ceremony.

"Oh, then let's get going now" Blue Heart exited the room along with Vale, they then followed Nitroplus to the lounge area to meet the governors.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"So Ella, how's your State going?" The person, asked one of her fellow governors. That person has black to red fade hair, crimson red eyes, wearing a plain black T-shirt with an exposed midriff and leather shoulder armor, and wears white jeans. She also has a pet red bird, almost the size of an eagle on her shoulder.

"Just fine" Ella formally replied. She was wearing her usual formal women business attire, she has a notable cyan hair and grey eyes and glasses, looking very professional. Overall, that's it.

"As c'mon open up a little Ella" Projekt tried to make her smile, it was not working, "how about you Yubi"

"Oh it's fine aswell, I recently got my economy back up by alot after the incident back then" Yubi happily replied. She was wearing a white cloak with gold lining to it, she has brown short hair and hazel eyes. Under her cloak, she was wearing a matching white medieval shirt, a waist belt, black leggings and leather boots.

"I'm surprise you still got back up" A woman in the other side of the coach spoke. She has black hair, beige peaked hat, and a matching feminine general uniform, "I certainly thought you'd never climb back" She also has aviator sunglasses on one of her chest pockets.

"Thanks" Yubi replied, "I see you aren't smoking that much now" She noticed.

"Mhmm" Another woman nodded, this time wearing a white turtleneck sweater, snow white bun hair, green eyes and blue pants and leather boots, "I'm trying my best to stop her, it's working out well" She said in a humble voice.

"I'm honestly surprised that you can regulate her smoking" Projekt spoke up, "nice job Blizz" She complimented her.

"No problem"

"Why are you here anyways?" Ella asked is a serious tone, "I thought your State is united with Acti's nation, who's in a higher position"

"Well I'm not an independent governor but a governor none the less"

"Hah~ you can't argue about that" A person wearing gold blonde hair, made eyes, blue coat with yellow stripes, white shirt underneath, brown pants and knee high boots. She also has some big watch thing on her right arm.

"I see you have a new pip-girl" Acti asked her.

"Thanks for noticing, it the mark IV" She informed them, "it's more light and more versatile than the last one"

The door suddenly opened, revealing Nitroplus, Vale and of course, Blue Heart. The governors stood up and bowed down in front of the soon to be CPU of Mykros. Blue Heart was feeling uncomfortable with their reactions.

"You guys didn't have to bow down to me" She insisted them.

Vale noticed Ella and Acti and waved towards them, Acti looked at her and nodded in approval, while Ella ignored it with a frown. Vale awkwardly put her hands away after her reply.

"Now then, why don't you guys introduce yourselves to her, to get things started" Nitroplus spoke as one by one, each governor formally introduce themselves to Blue Heart.

"I'm Projekt, governor of the State of GOG" Projekt was first up, "nice to meet you Blue Heart, hope we meet on good terms" They shook hands.

Her pet bird curiously looked at her. Blue Heart in return petted it, in which the bird was pleased.

"My name is Yubi, governor of U-soft State. Nice to finally meet you in person" They shook hands aswell.

"The name's Beth, governor of Tesdah. I'm glad I can meet you personally now" She enthusiastically shook her hands.

"I'm Acti, head governor of BattNet" She saluted, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I've heard lots of great things about you Miss Blue Heart" They shook hands aswell.

"I'm Blizz, governor of BattNet" She said in a soft voice, "It is nice to meet you too" They also shook hands aswell.

"Wait, so your also a governor of BattNet?" Blue Heart was a little confused.

"Well yes" Acti stepped in, "but she governs her own State, Snowfall, which United with Viso, my nation, to create BattNet" She cleared things up.

"That makes sense now" She finally got it and moved on to the next person.

"I am Ella, governor of Orig and CEO Electrik-Arc" She formally introduce herself, "It is a pleasure to meet you finally" They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet all of you aswell, and I'm happy that all of you are willing to cooperate with me on this" Blue Heart proclaimed, "I'm hoping we can work together to make things better of all of us" Blue Heart sat down on one of the couches, followed by the rest who sat down aswell.

"I'm going outside with Vale on the preparations" Nitroplus informed her, "You ladies have fun while you wait"

"Sure, call me when it's time" Nitroplus nodded, closing the door and leaving them.

"So ladies, can you tell me more about yourselves and your State?" Blue Heart asked them, "the more I know you the better we can get along, right?" They can't argue with that.

"Well I'm more of an medieval and old school person as you can tell with my clothes" She lightly chuckled, "but I use new technology to make by job easier" She admitted.

"I guess you can't escape the "wrath" of new tech, haha" Blue Heart joked around.

"Hahaha, I guess you encountered some of those old people who demonizes tech" Projekt laughed aswell.

"Oh plenty, especially in the games I've played and in social media, those guys are just literal jokes" Blue Heart replied, "so, back on topic"

"My turn, since I spoke up" Projekt volunteered, "I'm a tech enthusiast myself, I always want to buy the new technologies when they're around" Blue Heart fondly remembers a person who's like that, "despite all of that, I still use my trusty sword to finish the job"

"Interesting" Blue Heart said, "how about you Acti?"

"I'm more of a military person, my State like I said is Viso, is itself a militarily centered place" She proclaimed, "and if you don't know yet, my State boast the most powerful military in the continent" She smirked.

"Hehe, that's true" Blizz jumped in the conversation, "l'm-"

The door opened once again, "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but the ceremony is about to start" Nitroplus entered the room, "I suggest we hurry up now, alot of people are waiting"

"Oh well, we should continue this on the after party" Blue Heart stood up and exited the room followed by the governors.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Outside, it was well decorated, the ceremony takes place just outside the entrance of the governor building. The group were standing near the entrance, doing last minute things like tidying their clothes, fixing their hair and whatnot.

"Okay people you know what to do" Nitroplus said to them.

The doors opened by the guards, and one by one the governors, the Blue Heart, and Nitroplus exited the building. They saw a huge crowd, only being held back by Steam's police department and it's military. They took a seat where they were assigned. The cameras continued to flash as this was happening.

After a few moments, Nitroplus stood up and went up to the podium, going reciting the opening speech. Well since this is the first time this happened, they have to improvise the ceremony flow.

Nitroplus gained some confidence and spoke, "Citizens of the Mykros region, we are here today to join in the inauguration of our new CPU. This is a historical moment for Mykros, and the entire continent as a whole, for what once we thought was legends, now is a fact. The descendant of the ancient goddess Azul, is now here upon us to take oath taking to rule over us once more" The crowd clapped.

She took a deep breath, "but before that, let's hear some words from the governors of the States of Mykros, on their speech for this ceremony"

Nitroplus stepped down and stood Vale, who walked up the podium, "I am in full support of our new CPU, as she might be key to bring order to Mykros, and maybe the entire continent. For years, PC continent has been the odd one, the only continent to not have a CPU, but now that all changes" Cameras flash and the crowd roared.

Projekt was up next, "I am happy to see that this CPU is eager to help us in our problems, especially in lowering the crime rate which has been a trouble for all of us. I Projekt, fully support the CPU as I think, this might get us closer to being one" She stepped down, the crowd roared once more after her speech.

She was followed by Yubi, "I in all honesty, in full support for this Goddess in the same reason as everyone. I give her my full support in hopes for a better future for Mykros, and all its States for that matter, and as always, may we live in peace" They crowd cheered at her speech.

Beth was next after her, "My dear citizens, I have hopes for this new CPU to do good for the entire continent. Like everyone, i give her my support and of course cooperation to help her in hard times. I only wish for good things to happen for her, and us, thank you"

"Wooooo!" The crowd was cheering loudly.

Beth was finished with her speech, Acti walked up in the podium along with Blizz, "I have no doubts this CPU will certainly help us in tough times. I give this CPU my fullest of support in her campaign and may Mykros prosper with her"

Blizz stepped up in the podium after her speech, "I, along with Acti, also give this CPU my full support, that all" She gave a short speech since Acti did most of it.

"Yeah!", "Woo!" The crowd yelled.

Ella was up next, she went up to the podium, "I Ella, give the CPU my support in hopes my Mykros might change for the greater good. I hope the CPU will bring order to Mykros and give hope to other people aswell, that is all" Ella left the stand. Only some clapping were heard, no cheers, unlike the rest.

Nitroplus walked up to the podium once again, "Now we move on to the oath taking. May I call upon Lady Blue Heart right here, for the taking of the oath of CPU-ship"

Blue Heart stood up and walked up the podium where Nitroplus was, "Please raise your right hand, and repeat after me"

The oath started, "I, Vert Blue Heart, solemnly swear, to fulfill my duties as the CPU of Mykros, defend my nation, preserve laws, do justice to every person of my nation, and give my people freedom along the way. May the ancient Goddess guide us"

The crowd and with the governors cheered and clapped, and cameras flash as one of the most historical moments to have ever happened, happened. It was now the time for the newly Inaugurated CPU to give her first official speech as CPU, to the people of Mykros, and the rest of the continent.

"I have many hopes to the people of this continent. Ever since I arrived her from Gamindustri, I was amazed by how people lived here without any CPU, and I wish to keep that for as long as I rule, a hopefully my descendants aswell" The crowd cheered at the statement."I wish to preserve the culture that has been built upon for centuries in PC in my rule"

"My first action is that I will give each State autonomy in their actions, but when it is needed, I will step in and do action if needed. In my rule, I will transform Mykros, into a federation... The Federation of Mykros" She exclaimed, earning cheers from the crowd, "Thank everyone, for giving me this chance" She said wholeheartedly which once again earned cheers.

The governors clapped the her speech, "Well this is it, the start of a new era for Mykros" Vale proclaimed, while the others seem to agree aswell.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

After the ceremony, they went to the table and publicly signed the official papers on signing of the **Unity Treaty** , in which they were to unite and form the Federation of Mykros on public TV. They one by one, pledge their allegiance to the new CPU aswell.

After that, a party was held inside and outside the governor building to celebrate. There, the group met once again who sat around a table to continue their conversation from last time that was disturbed due to the ceremony.

"So, where did we left off from our last conversation?" Blue Heart recalled back, "that's right, it was Blizz's turn"

"Well, I'm also a tech enthusiast like Projekt and I'm a fantasy nerd to add to that" She told her, "my State is well-known for it's unique wildlife like orcs and dragons which can't be seen anywhere else other than my State"

"Why thank you"

"Who's next? How about you Beth" Blue Heart focused on her.

"I'm an outgoing person, a brawler, and I'm a tech enthusiast aswell, one of my favorite tech is this" She showed her pip-girl, ". My State can be considered as the most advanced in terms of armaments, even rivaling Vis, although some parts of my State can be considered medieval"

"Mhmm, and finally you Ella"

"Well, I'm the most serious person in the group, I'm an athlete, still am" She told her in a formal tone, "in fact my State is known for its sporting events, we hold the annual sporting-"

 ***bzzt* *bzzt*** Her phone rang.

"Excuse me" She took out her phone, "yeah... sure... I'll be there" She ended her quick call, "sorry for the inconvenience, I have to go back now to my State, good bye" She stood up, and walked off.

"Aw, well that's unfortunate" Blue Heart frowned, "I guess we have to continue the party without her"

"She's always a busy person" Vale explained, "in fact, this is the only time in months we've seen her in person, other than hear her on the news about the scams"

"Yeah, I can't believe people are falling for it so easily" Projekt added, "well they're children after all, you can't really control them, but it is worrying"

"Well let's set aside all this worries for this time" Blue Heart stood up, "cheers for the new era!" She exclaimed, raising her wine glass.

"Cheers! *clink*"

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

[A new CPU is finally declared to rule Mykro-] ***CRASH***

"That BITCH!" A woman yelled as threw her phone on the ground, "I was supposed to be the CPU, not her!" She was extremely furious of the news.

"You better be ready Blue Heart" She said, "cause I'm going to take what's rightfully mine" She said with a tone with a dangerous intent.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The whole party was enjoyable, they had good laughs and said things about the future, but all thing have to end. After the party, the governors went back to their States, the three were left, they're starting to go to their own rooms which Vale provided.

"Oh that was tiring" Blue Heart transformed back to her human formed. She, along with her friends are walking through the corridor.

"You deserved a rest Vert" Nitroplus said, "you very much earned it

Vert yawned, "Goodnight Vale, goodnight Nitroplus" She said before entering her own room to sleep.

"Goodnight" They replied.

"Man, she must be really tired from the ceremony and the party" Vale noticed, "well I can't blame her, it also tired me out aswell" She yawned aswell

"Yeah, same aswell" Nitroplus looked at the clock, "well we should go to bed now"

"Uh-huh" Vale was about to enter her room, "goodnight"

"Goodnight" Nitroplus was alone now and was approaching her room to go to sleep aswell.

A new Era has finally arrived at Mykros, an era that would change not only Mykros', but the entire continent's history as they know it.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: This isn't the end yet, this is just the beginning, this is where her new adventure starts as the CPU of Mykros. For the meantime I might rest for a bit, maybe focus on PC Origins for awhile, but this fanfic will always be my number one priority.**


	11. Finding our Friend

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 11: Finding Our Friend**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Ugh, are we even close to it yet?" White Sister (Ram) asked them as her patience was slowly depleting by the second, "as far as I can see, I see nothing but the ocean"

"Yeah, it's been hours since we've departed from Gamindustri" Black Heart agreed with her, "are we even headed in the right direction Histoire?"

The tome glowed once again, Purple Heart took it out from her satchel and opened it revealing the fairy, "Yes, I'm sure of it, we're heading directly towards PC continent" Histoire assured them.

"But it really doesn't seem like it" Black Sister ranted.

Purple Heart noticed something in the distance, "Look ahead, lights" She pointed out, "we must be heading toward a city in PC"

"Fucking finally!" White Heart shouted in relief, "Now let's go faster, I'm getting tired"

The CPUs and their candidates decided to pick up the pace as they saw the first glimpse of the city. It still took them a few minutes to reach the city though. As they landed in the docks, they realized that there's not much people around anymore.

Rom yawned, "I'm tired" She said as it was technically pass their bedtime.

"Me too" Ram yawned aswell.

"Looks like the flight tired them off" Neptune added, "I can't really blame them, that flight took hours" She started to get the effects of sleepiness.

"Well we should find a place to stay for the night, tommorow we'll start our journey to find Vert" Histoire told them, "and remember girls, I don't want any conflict between the citizens of PC continent"

"Okay Histoire"

They group then started walking away from the docks, and towards finding a place to stay for the time being, but what they don't know us that someone was watching them despite there's almost no people outside.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"What the?" The Security Guard focused on one specific camera, "h-hey look at this" Security Guard 1 said to the other security guard as he saw figures on the cameras.

Another security guard came near him, "What's the matter over here?" He asked him.

"There's some people on the docks who transformed" The other answered.

"Huh?" Security Guard 2 leaned in on one of the cameras, "what the hell?" He was dumbfounded as he saw the clip.

"They seemed to have illegally crossed borders by the looks of it aswell" Security Guard 1 inform the other security guard.

Security Guard 2 examined the footage, "They seem to be CPUs... Interesting, but what are they doing here?" He asked himself.

"Should we alert the cops about this?" Security Guard 1 suggested, "They will be fined and sent to prison if that's the case"

Security Guard 2 took a moment to reply, "We have to report this to miss Projekt, this might involve something political, we can't risk taking actions by ourselves"

"Are you sure about it sir?" Security Guard 1 wanted to be sure of the decision his mate was making.

"I'm sure about it, we must report it to miss Projekt right this instant" He commanded.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

They spend a few minutes in the streets trying to find a place to stay for the meantime. At this point, everyone was willing to go to bed. Luckily they found a place.

"Hey look, a motel, we can stay there for the night" Uni pointed at a motel she found, "c'mon, I'm getting tired myself"

The group walked towards the motel Uni found, it has a medieval look like the rest of the surroundings, but they didn't pay much attention to it and booked a room for the night and went to bed and slept in for the night and ready themselves to find Vert in this continent.

 **-=-[Morning]-=-**

The group, after finally getting a good night's rest, started their get ready for their journey, but before that, they decided to eat breakfast at a local cafe nearby to start things off for the day. They all ordered pancakes for breakfast because why not?

"It delicious!" Ram took a bite of a pancake they ordered for breakfast.

"Mmm, tasty" Rom said as she took a bite of hers aswell.

"It's pretty well made aswell, despite the whole medieval look and aesthetic of the cafe" Nepgear added to the conversation.

Uni took a bite of her pancake, "Wow, you weren't kidding, this is really good" She was surprised at the quality, "I'd say this the best pancake I've had"

Noire observed the area while eating her breakfast, "Despite being medieval and primitive looking, their equipment seem modern, even futuristic" She glaced at a person who has a robotic arm, and remembering the time she saw some orcs and goblins outside the cafe.

"Certainly interesting" Histoire said, "I can not wait to explore what this continent holds" She looked around the cafe area.

Neptune just finished her breakfast first, "Man, that was good, can I have one more of it" She wanted more of the food.

"Neptune, if you continue eating you'll become fat" Blanc warned her fellow CPU, she was about to finish her breakfast.

"Don't worry Blanny" She teased her a bit, brushing off her concerns, "I've got a plan if that ever happens to lil ol' me" Neptune told her with visible smile on her face.

"Don't call me that" Blanc lightly roared.

"Well anyways, we need to find Vert and so far, we have no clue where she is or where we are" Histoire made a brief statement.

"Well we can always asked locals" Nepgear suggested, "I'm pretty sure their kind enough" She was looking positive of the whole situation.

"Nepgear your too optimistic for this world" Uni told her, "look around, there basically gangs all over this cafe" She pointed around, "we're lucky none of them noticed us"

"Oh c'mon, it won't hurt to try" Nepgear insisted and looked on the bright side.

"Nepgear is right Uni, we're CPUs, we can defend ourselves" Ram added in.

During the conversation, they heard something outside like heavy footsteps. The cafe door then opened revealing two men, these men wore black armor, a helmet that covered their faces, and armed with automatic rifles that Uni didn't even recognize, these men were police considering the writing on their guns. These men surrounded the group.

"Greetings ladies, our dear governor has ordered us that you should come with us to the capital" One of the men said in a serious tone, and certainly not joking.

"Umm, w-what's happening?" Nepgear whispered nervously to her fellow CPUs and candidates. Looks like she jinxed them.

"I don't know Nep Jr." Neptune replied with a nervous tone aswell, "but these men seem to want us"

Histoire grew worried by the second as the situation went on, 'Who are they?' She thought in her head.

"Big sis I'm scared" The twins hugged their sister out of fear of the ongoing situation, who know what they'll do to them.

"Hurry up, if you don't want things to get messy, I suggest you follow us" The other men said in the same time as the other one, serious.

A few seconds went by, Noire then suddenly stood up, "We don't have much of a choice do we?" The men shook their heads.

"Noire?" Uni was going to ask her something, but wasn't given the chance as Noire cut her off before finishing her question.

"No Uni" That was her big sister's reply, following Histoire's word of no conflict between them and the CPUs.

Uni stood up, followed by the rest of the group seeing that there was no other way to around this, unprecedented situation they got themselves somehow.

"Good, now follow us" One of the two men lead the way while the other stood guard, making sure they follow them.

With no other choice, they comply and followed them outside where they saw two other armed policemen who also wore black armor, a helmet which covered their faces and of course automatic rifles. They were forced to enter a van-like vehicle, which only made them more worried. What are they going to do to us? They thought in fear.

But all of that disappeared as the vehicle started flying away from where they once were, they were surprised to say the least.

"W-we're, flying" Ram looked outside as she saw the vehicle hovering, "I don't even think Planeptune doesn't even have these yet"

"Indeed, this place must be more technologically advance" Histoire said.

In the background, Nepgear can be seen as her eyes sparkled at the sight, speechless of their technological achievement that she could only dream of.

"Woah Nep Jr., you're kinda drooling there" Neptune told her tech geek little sister.

"Oh oops, sorry" She apologized.

After approximately half an hour of driving later, the scene completely changed from medieval to total futuristic, cyberpunk city filled with neon lights, big screen TVs and lots of people. Suddenly their fear turned into amazement and curiosity at the sight of the city.

"Wow, it's like we're in a whole different place all together" Nepgear looked out the window of the vehicle to see the city in amazement of the technology around them.

"Are we even in the same place anymore?" Uni wondered as she looked outside aswell, "it's an insane difference from medieval from futuristic"

Rom and Ram also looked outside, "Look giant TVs, like the ones in Leanbox and Planeptune" Ram pointed out.

"They have one too" Rom added.

Their older sisters also took a look outside, it's safe to say that they have the same reaction aswell, amazed, curious and at awe.

"It's amazing how they did this without any CPUs to help them" Noire looked around the city, "I'm curious, what's the point of CPUs if the people can do it themselves without any?"

"Noire, CPUs exist to protect her citizens from threats" Histoire explained, "CPUs are the main defenders of her own nation other than soldiers"

"That doesn't explain anything about them" Blanc said to her, "they lived their entire existence without any, yet they seem to be okay"

"It's possible they have adapted to protect themselves from threats overtime" Histoire further explained, "that would explain these police, no soldier in Gamindustri have these black armor"

"I think it's kinda cool to see that one small change has huge differences" Neptune commented, it was slightly out of character.

"Wasn't expecting that from you Neptune" Her little sister, Nepgear, looked at her.

"What's wrong? Can't a gal get interested in other stuff aswell" She defended.

As they were looking outside in amazement, seeing the daily lives of the locals of PC, then they saw a huge tower, it was somewhat similar to the Ultradimension Planeptower although not as huge, and it was less colorful, more gray and some neon lights and big screen TVs.

"What's that building?" Noire asked.

"I guess it's the capital building" Histoire answered, "it certainly looks important"

The vehicle started to slow down and slowly lowered to the ground at the base of the building, "Get out, we're here" One of the policemen said as they forcefully pushed the CPUs out of the vehicle. The CPUs weren't so happy about being pushed around, they were goddesses.

"Follow us" The other police ordered, the CPUs promptly followed him as another police followed behind them.

Just by the entrance, it was heavily guarded by security. Inside was a lounge area and the receptionist was an android, which was a surprise. Have they mastered robotics already? Thought a certain lilac haired tech geek. They went into an elevator and towards the top floors, it took a few seconds or so to reach the designated floor.

The floor, unlike the lower office like ones, it resembles more of a hotel. They ignored the other doors and went towards a double door that stood out to the rest. They entered the room and... It looked like house, it has good mix of medieval and futuristic design. They entered yet another room in which they saw her, the governor, doing paperwork.

"Governor Projekt, here are the people you wanted to see" One of the policemen said in a respectful manner.

"So that's them huh" Projekt looked at them, "police, leave and wait outside until I give you orders" She ordered them.

"Yes ma'am" The policemen followed her orders and left the room.

The CPUs instinctively walked near her, nervously, "Come on hurry up, I don't bite" Projekt said to them, in return they picked up the pace.

"So, why did you call us here?" Histoire asked her.

"Huh? Even you don't know you broke a law?" She told them, which surprised all of them, "you broke a serious law here" She repeated.

"W-what law did we break? We just came here to meet our friend" Neptune stuttering seeing as they have a chance of being jailed.

"Well simple, you illegally crossed borders, non-PC citizens need a passport in order to be accepted in the continent, which includes you" She pointed at them.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to" Noire apologized, "please forgive us!"

"Too late, you will be imprisoned for six to ten months and a fine of 10000 credits each" This only made them more scared.

"Wah! We don't want to go to jail" Ram said, hugging her big sister tightly.

"We're too young" Rom did the same thing, both the twin were on the verge of crying.

"We'd do anything just no prison" Blanc begged, not wanting to see her little sisters and her imprisoned for almost a year.

"Nooo! I can handle almost a year in prison, that will damage our reputation as CPUs!" Nepgear begged aswell.

"Please have a little bit of mercy, we're just kids! You don't want that! That would be horrible!" Uni tried to think of any excuse she could muster

Suddenly Projekt burst out laughing, which confused everyone, "HAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen the looks of your faces HAHAHA!" She was starting to tear up, "of course i won't imprison you CPUs HAHA!"

"What? WHAT THE NEP WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Neptune was mad, seeing as she was just tricked big time in her entire life.

" **YOU FUCK! YOU ALMOST MADE MY LITTLE SISTERS CRY FOR A PRANK, YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH** **!** " Blanc a furious, almost wanting to pull out her hammer and crash the place.

"What the hell? then... What are you gonna do to us then?" Noire asked.

Projekt, catching her breath after that hilarious prank her pulled off, "Oh man, I got you good" She wiping off some tears, "ahen ahem, anyways I knew you were CPUs all along, imprisoning you two would be an act of war, I ain't no dummy to do that"

"Well you almost caused one you piece of shit!" Blanc cursed.

"So, what are you CPUs doing here?" She asked them, "surely you aren't here just to break a law"

"Well you see, we're here to see a friend of ours named, Vert" Histoire answered her question, "have you seen her by any chance?"

"Lady Vert? I've seen her just yesterday" She answered immediately.

"Really? Where? We really need to see her" Histoire was curious.

"At Steam, I met her at her inaugural party of being the new CPU of the newly formed Mykros Federation" She exclaimed, "This State, GOG, along with five others are under her rule"

"Wait, she's already recognized as the official CPU here?" Noire was surprised, "then why hasn't she recognized us? We're her friends and she treats us like this"

"Well you see here ma'am, she acts as a head of state, even though she rules over us she still lets us keep our autonomy" She explained, "plus this news just came here just recently today"

"Ahem, so where is she now?" The fairy asked.

"She's at Steam still, but she might be busy seeing she just became the new CPUs here after all" She told them.

"That's all good and dandy but, where is this Steam or anything in PC as a matter of fact" Neptune addressed a problem, "you see we're completely new to this place and we might get lost"

"Well that's not a problem" She took something out of of her desk, "here, a map of the continent, take it and it will help you navigate through the lands" Projekt said.

"Thanks" Nepgear thanked her for the map, "you're nice after all, after you gave me a little heart attack back there"

"Hehe" She laughed, "before you go, I didn't catch your names, mind introducing yourselves to me?"

"Sure, I'm..." The CPUs one by one introduced themselves to the governor before leaving for their trip towards Steam and meet their friend.

Outside the office the policemen are still standing there as orders of their governor, the group left the room along with Projekt, who was happily chatting with them, She ten looked at the two policemen, ready to say something.

"Police, they're pardon, please lead them outside the building" Projekt told them, "oh and before that, guide them to the post office to get their passports made"

"Yes ma'am"

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

After finally getting their official passports they left the building, this gave them the chance to look around a city in person, it was a busy and populated city, many towering buildings, most are probably hotels, and some android's walking about, they're pretty sure they saw a robot dog.

"So, whatcha say we explore this place a bit more before we go visit Vert first?" Neptune suggested to them, wanting to explore the place more.

Histoire shook her head, "Neptune, we came here to visit Vert, maybe after we meet her we'll explore the continent" The fairy reminded her.

"Aww, I was starting to get excited about this place" Neptune frowned and in the background, Nepgear can be seen disappointed aswell, seeing as she was interested in the place too.

"Okay, let's take a look at the map" Noire took the map her fellow lilac CPU was holding, "looks like we aren't that far from Steam, it's around northeast from where we are" She told them, "looks like this is gonna be a quick trip"

"Good, now let's go" Said the fairy

"Wait were not gonna transform?" Noire said.

Histoire shook her head, "I'm afraid not, we don't want to start a panic or gather much attention around these people. We already got ourselves enough trouble"

"Oh boo" Neptune pouted.

The group walked their way to the edges of GOG, for what they thought would be a short trip, turned into an hour because they forgot to consider the size of the State which puts into perspective on how big the continent actually is compared to Gamindustri. Neptune was complaining all the while and the twins started to get annoying, mostly Ram.

They are now in the fields separating GOG and Steam. The group were just off the border of GOG as they finally leave for Steam. The fields were a breath of fresh air from the medieval and futuristic cities of GOG.

"Can we transform now, if we keep going like this were probably getting their in like six hours" Neptune complained, "my lil' feet can't take that"

"Well it seems that we are far enough from any village, I supposed we should" Histoire gave in.

One by one every CPU and candidate transformed into their goddess forms, "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who waited for this moment"

"Shut up! Your not the only person who's capable of getting tired" White Heart admitted.

Black Heart facepalmed, "*sigh* Fine you got me red handed"

"Well I suggest we go low for flight, that way any we avoid getting spotted" Histoire told them, they nodded in return.

"Come on Histoire" Purple Heart opened her arms up, the fairy floated towards it and closed the tome and put it in her satchel again and leaving her to the protection of the purple CPU.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Half an hour in, they entered a forest, luckily there was a laid out path for them to follow which made it easier to traverse through the thick forest.

"This is a calming trip isn't it Uni?" Purple Sister asked her friend.

"Yeah, yes it is" Black sister replied, "It's a nice change from the medieval futuristic theme that place had" She added.

White Sister (Rom) nodded, "Its relaxing"

"To be honest it kinda got boring like since we left the place" On the other hand, White Sister (Ram) complained, "Ugh, there's nothing interesting to do here"

"Hey, mind keeping it down back there" Black Heart, annoyed at one specific candidate at the back.

 ***buzz* *buzz* *buzz***

"Huh?" White Heart stopped as she heard something.

"What's wrong Blanc?" Purple Heart asked her, wondered what she noticed, "did you hear something or what?"

"Uhh nothing, I heard some buzzing from within the forest... Over there" White Heart tried to pinpoint where the sound came, as you can noticed, it wasn't that much of a help.

"Hmm? I don't hear anything, you must be hearing something" Black Heart didn't buy it, "come on let's go now, no more distractions" They continued for a few feet.

"But I heard it I swear!" White Heart yelled.

Purple Heart patted her head and treating her like kid, "Blanc, maybe it's your mind messing with you" She reasoned.

 ***Buzz* *Buzz***

"There it is again!" White Heart pointed out, this time the buzzing was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the group.

"What's that noise?" Purple Sister looked around the forest slightly panicking.

 ***Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz***

"DUCK!" Black Sister yelled out as she saw a the source of the sound charging straight towards them in huge swarms of them.

"AAAHHHHH!" They ducked downed at the very last second before it hit them.

"What are those things!? Bugs!?" White Sister (Ram) looked at the creatures they have never seen before. Little did they know, these are bugs.

"Well it looks like it" Black Sister answers, "and they're hostile... wonderful" She sarcastically said.

They had a stand off with the bugs, Purple Heart took out the tome, "Umm, Histoire" The tome opened, having the same surprised reaction, "do you have any idea to what these things are?" She asked the fairy.

"I-I don't know" The fairy answered, "these monsters must be native in PC, we must attack carefully, we don't know what these monsters have in store for us" Histoire warned them.

They nodded, Purple Heart once again closed the tome. Following the advise of Histoire they examined them. "It looks like they just some tiny insects, I think we can handle it" Black Heart was confident, "we've faced monsters bigger than these, this shouldn't be hard"

"Hiya!" Black Heart tried to hit the bugs with her longsword, the bugs dodged it, "What?" The bugs retaliated by surrounding her and taking quick jabs, "OW! OW! That hurts! HELP!" She yelled in pain.

They CPUs take action and attack the swarm surrounding Black Heart, "Don't worry big sis!" Black Sister used her gun to shoot the bugs, which was... Very ineffective and almost shot Black Heart by doing that.

"HEY! OW! FRIENDLY FIRE!" She yelled as she was continued being stabbed by the bugs. Luckily, and very unfortunately, some of the bugs directed their attention to the other CPUs.

"Sorry!" Black Sister apologized as she continue to shoot down the bugs while also helping her sister get out of this mess.

"These are annoying as FUCK!" White Heart yelled out in anger as the buzzing annoys her more and more, "These can go to hell for all I care!" She swung her axe at the bugs.

"Hey!" Purple Heart tried to block the attacks with her katana, fortunate for her she found an opening, " **Victory Slash**!" With this skill she was able to take down some of the bugs surrounding her.

Both White Sisters teamed up, " **Ice Coffin**!" It missed, due to the bugs moving around so much it missed every single one of the bugs, "Oh c'mon!" White Sister (Ram) yelled, "how could we miss them? They're literally all over the place!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" White Sister (Rom) apologized, even though it's not her fault.

"Fuck this! **Tanzerin Trombe**!" White Heart swung her axe allover the place, which effectively hit some bugs in her surroundings, but that wasn't enough, she was soon swarmed by bugs once again.

Nepgear took some down with her beam sword, but it wasn't really making a dent compared to the entire swarm size, "We have to run away! There's no chance of winning against them!" She warned them as they continue to defend themselves.

"She's right! We can't even stand against these creatures" Black Sister did as she hovered away.

"Let's, RUN!" The CPUs flew away from the bugs as fast as they can even going off the trail in hopes that they lose the swarm.

 ***Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz***

Black Heart looked behind her, seeing the swarm following them, "They'rey're on our tail! We have to split up and fly above the forest to lose them!" They rest nodded and split up, sister to sister, this effectively splits up the swarm aswell.

After a few seconds or so after splitting up, they immediately and suddenly flew upwards, losing the swarm in the thick forest. The CPUs regroup above the forest, it's rare for them to run from a battle, they felt defeated, they're processors torn from the battle. They all tons deep breath.

"Man, those creatures are brutal, they're worse than everything we've faced in Gamindustri" Purple Sister exclaimed as she recuperate herself.

"I can't believe we ran away like cowards, it's embarrassing" Black Sister added, "we never ran away like this"

"*sigh* Anyways, Noire" Purple Heart looked at Black Heart, "where are we heading next?"

Black Heart looked at the map she stored in her inventory, "Well, it looks like we have to go east if we follow the path which will take us longer to get to Steam or, we head up and over that mountain" They looked behind them to see a huge, tall mountain, "which is a shortcut"

"We already wasted time fighting those piece of shit bugs, we should take the shortcut" White Heart suggested, she was already annoyed by the attack. The CPUs looked at each other and agreed to take the shortcut.

They CPUs flew towards the mountain, and flying upwards to scale it. The mountain got steep at a few points, but nothing that they can't handle. At some point they saw some skeletons on the mountain and burned trees, but they ignored it. As the reached the top it was getting colder and colder, the Loweean sisters didn't mind as they're used to the cold, but the others are starting to get cold. Suddenly Black Heart spoke out.

"You know, for a mountain called "Dragon Peak" I certainly don't see any dragons" Black Heart said, curious at the name given.

"Well I did see skeletons on our way up here" Purple Heart said, "and some burned trees, these are evidence of a dragon"

"You two should stop before you jinx us" Black Sister warned them, "I don't want to face another monsters here after that last fight"

They reach the top, if was flat, like it was meant to be a battlefield, the surrounding trees are burnt and metal armor on the ground. They wondered what happened here.

"Woah, this looks recent, the trees looks freshly burnt" Purple Sister noticed.

"Yeah, it looks like something swept pass here" Black Sister added to her statement.

"It's starting to get uncomfortable, let's go already" White Sister (Ram) was getting goosebumps just by standing in the place.

"We should go, I'm getting scared" White Sister (Rom) was also getting goosebumps.

White Heart led the way, "Come on, let's stop sightseeing and let's go-" she was cut off by a loud noise coming from this sky.

" **RRROOOOAAAARRR!** " A loud roar came from the skies, a figure appeared as it slowly landed of the ground. It was a...

"DRAGON!" Black Sister yelled, the CPUs and the candidates got into a defensive position.

"Oh great, just what we needed" Purple Heart pulled out her katana, readying for an inevitable fight between them, and the dragon.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: Finally got to push another chapter, sorry for the long wait, school has been a stress lately. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I focused on the other CPUs now, next chapter we'll be going back to Vert to see what she's been doing while this was happening.**

 **Also** **, want do you think of the new redesign, do you like it?**


	12. A Meeting

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 12: A Meeting**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Vert, Nitroplus and Vale had started a brand new day as the sun was already shining up in the bright blue sky of the continent, as noon closes by, it was really slow day for them, no troubles and no work. Of course this got a little boring, so they played a simple card game to pass the time.

"C'mon, how many plus 4s do you have?" Nitroplus complained, "I'm already at twenty cards and I haven't even got a wild card"

"Did you forget to pray to the RNG goddess today huh Nitroplus? Vale teased her as she laughed.

"I shouldn't be laughing if I were you" Vert dropped as 2 on Vale, "cause I am the RNG goddess" She stuck out her tongue in playful manner.

"What!? How many do you have!?" Vale was baffled with her unbelievable luck, "the deck is rigged from the very start"

"It's not rigged, it's skill" Vert teased her.

"Mmmmm" Vale grumbled as she placed down a reverse card.

"Don't be mad Vale, it's just a harmless game, nothing to lose... Unless you want to start a bet" Vert continued to play the game and placed down a card.

"Absolutely not! I'd lose everything if I'm against you" The governor begged.

Nitroplus out of nowhere puts down a plus 4.

"Nooooooo, fuck" Vale was so close to winning, "I though you didn't have any wild cards?"

"Do you really think out of those twenty cards I have I wouldn't have a single wild card to mess with you" Nitroplus smirked seeing as she got her payback.

"Aww, anyways I was wondering, what happened to Raw Meat? I haven't seen her since you got back here?" Vale asked.

"Oh, I told Vert about this first and I forgot to tell you too, Raw Meat left to go back home for personal reasons she said, I haven't seen or heard of her since" Nitroplus responded.

"I hope she's okay" Vale hoped her friend is okay.

Vert then joined the conversation, "There's something that has come to my mind lately, did you just come to Leanbox just to spy on me, to see if I'm the true descendant?"

"W-what? no no, my original objective there was to catch Horyuchu, it was after that came to my mind that you may be the true descendant, and I'm right" Nitroplus explained.

"Well that nice to hear, you have no bad intention from the beginning, also..." Vert smirked, dropped her final card, "ONE" And won the round.

"Uughhh!" Vale dropped her card on the table, "we go distracted, I was gonna place a 4 too"

Nitroplus took a deep, long sigh, "Should've saw that coming"

Vert can't help but laugh at their reactions.

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Huh? Who must that be?" Vert stood up to answer the door, she opened it and saw a Steam agent holding a letter.

"Lady Vert, here's a letter for you from the governor of Orig" The agent told her.

Vert received the letter, Vale and Nitroplus was curious aswell as to what the letter contained. Vert then opened the letter to reveal a note. The note reads...

 **-=0=-=O=-=0=-**

 _Greetings Lady Vert,_

 _I would like for you to visit me today for a private special meeting between you and me. The goal for this special meeting is to improve the relations between us, discuss the future of Orig in the newly formed Mykros Federation, and also discuss the things I have missed during the meeting at the inaugural party which I have apologetically left due to an important call I have received during that time. I hope you accept this letter and come to the meeting today at the main office building of Orig. Please pardon me from the inconveniences you have received from my employees during your early stay at the PC continent._

 _From the governor of Orig,_

 _Ella_

 **-=0=-=O=-=0=-**

"A special meeting huh?" Nitroplus read the letter, "you gonna go Vert?" She asked her.

"Well... if it's about improving relations and to plan out the future, I think I'll go there" Vert answered and she finished reading it.

"What!? You know the horrible things she has been going, she's probably gonna use you to make her more rich and corrupt" Vale argued, they agreed she has a pretty solid point.

"Hmm, but she seems pretty sincere about this meeting" Vert reasoned, "if I reject it, it might hurt my shares and our relations in the future" She also brought up good counter points.

"Vert listen, this is you very first move as the CPU of Mykros, you must make a decision on your own" Nitroplus advised her.

A few seconds passed by as Vert thought of the decision she will be making, "I'll go to the meeting, that's final" She answered.

"W-what?" Vale was surprised by the decision, "Vert, you must rej-"

"Vale, final is final, She has made up her mind and she's going" Nitroplus interrupted her before letting her finish her sentence, "plus she might actually have good intentions this time"

"Mmmmmm fine" Vale pouted, "but I'm coming to the meeting aswell, Nitroplus you'll be going too" She looked at her friend.

"Fine by me. So Vert, when will we be going to Orig?" Nitroplus asked her.

"We could go right away, we don't have anything important to do right now anyways" The CPU said, "the earlier the better they say"

"Good, would you mind switching to your goddess form to get us there Vert?" Nitroplus asked her.

"Sure" Blue light covered the CPUs body and glyphs surrounded as she transformed, a second later Blue Heart appeared, "let's go to the balcony first then" They walked outside and into the balcony in which would act as a platform.

"Hold on tight" Nitroplus and Vale held tight around Blue Heart's arms and then hugged them. She hovered and flew towards Orig in immense speeds. People from below can see her and the two people flying above them.

"The view from here is amazing, the people, the buildings, the streets, is just wonderful to look at from above" Nitroplus said as she looked down below the city, "you don't really get to have this kind of view when you're just walking around"

"You know, I could slow down and admire the view more if you want me to" Blue Heart suggested, "we have alot of time still, no much of a rush"

"Sure, that'd me great" Nitroplus responded back, she looked at her other friend who was out of character, "what's wrong Vale? Aren't you happy your going to see your fellow governor"

Vale frowned "She's not the the fellow governor I knew back then" They were taken back by the word friend.

"Ever since that letter you've been acting like a bitch to her, what happened back then that made you hate her so much? Well, minus what's she's doing right now with the scams" Blue Heart joined in.

"I'm not in the mood to" Vale simply replied.

"Come on tell us" Nitroplus insisted, "maybe we could find the source and fix your two's relation aswell?"

"Okay, she changed too much since, she has become a horrible human being" Vale admitted, "back then she was so much nicer than before"

"Woah, that's kinda over the top" Blue Heart commented, "maybe you could speak to each other? One to one, just the two of you" She suggested.

"Maybe" Vale said.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

An hour later and they finally arrived at Orig, the first thing the CPU notices a a giant stadium and down below she saw people minding their own business, some people jogging down the streets aswell, plenty of greenery and a visible military presence, she swore she saw a tank parked casually in the streets at some point.

"The people here are really athletic, can you guys tell me why?" Blue Heart asked her two friends.

"Well the people of Orig are naturally athletic, the reason is that they hold the annual PC Sports" Vale told her, "Ella, behind her professional and serious stature, is fit and also the most athletic person you'll meet"

"Really?" Both Nitroplus and Blue Heart were surprised. "I honestly thought she'd be one of those people who just sits around and do work all day" Nitroplus said.

"Me too, I thought she'd be a lazy person, but man I never thought of her being an athletic person" Blue Heart added, "so where's the main building at?"

"Just keep going straight, I'll tell you where it is and where to land" Nitroplus told her as they don't going with their flight to the meeting.

As they get deeper into the state, they they started to see the increase of factories, some nuclear powerplants, and a huge military base. To Blue Heart, it started looking like Lastation with all its factories, but much more modern than industrial in design.

"*growl*" Vale lightly blushed as her stomach grumbled.

"Looks like you're hungry Vale, wanna go for a quick stop and get some food?" Blue Heart asked her, "I mean you look like you have been holding that hungry feeling for a while" She playfully teased.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry aswell, plus it's time for lunch already" Nitroplus admitted, she looked in the distance "hey! It's the main building" She pointed at it.

The building was a big, modern looking, and blends in with the surrounding factories, the only thing that stands out is the huge **_E-A_** sign on the top. Near the entrance contains the some greenery that surrounded the entrance.

"Just as I remembered it" Vale stared at it, "come on, just land on the front entrance"

Blue Heart hovered over the entrance and landed, letting Nitroplus and Vale go and transformed back to her human form. There were plenty of employees, probably taking their lunch break. The group entered the building seeing and saw the lounge area, it was cozy and felt like home. They approached the receptionist and immediately recognized them.

"Lady Vert, governor Vale, and miss Nitroplus it's nice to meet you" The receptionist greeted them, "are you here for the meeting with the governor?"

"Yup" The CPU nodded, "where is she?" She asked the receptionist.

"She's in her office, I'll inform her as you get to her office okay?" The receptionist looked at them to give an answer of confirmation.

"Sure thing"

"Good, Ms Linda, Mr Werachu, could you please guide these guests to Ella's office?" The girls realized something in her sentence.

"Sure sure" A voice came from around the corner, "come one let's-" She was cut off as soon as they met face to face, Underling and Werachu.

'Oh sweet true Goddess save us' Underling swore in her head as she once again met the CPU, and her friends.

"Chuuuuuu" Is all that Werachu can muster as they stared eachother down.

"Come on you two, bring them to Ella, you don't want her to get mad at you guys once again" The receptionist interrupted the heavy atmosphere surrounding them.

Vert, Vale and Nitroplus emitted a dark, menacing aura that terrified the two employees.

"Uhhh c-come with us, ladies" Linda tried to act calm around the three who were willing to extremely mad her.

"Y-yeah, we'll guide you t-to Ms Ella's office chu" Werachu did the same as well.

The group then left the reception area. It's safe to say it was a very, very uncomfortable journey trying to act professional around your enemy.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The group went on the elevator to the upper floors of the building where Ella's office resides, it was a really awkward ride. A few seconds passes by and they arrived. There was nothing to talk about the interiors since there was nothing interesting on it other that having that modern feel.

They approach the doors of her office which was conveniently labelled as such. They opened the door and were greeted by the governor herself.

"Greetings" Ella approached them and shook Vert's hand, "before we start the meeting, we should eat lunch first, you must be hungry from that journey of yours"

"That would be wonderful, we haven't eaten lunch today too" Vert replied.

"Good, now let's go to the dining room" Ella guided them, she them looked at her two employees, "you two, prepare the food" she ordered them.

"Yes ma'am" They immediately replied.

Ella guided her three guest to a dinning room to eat lunch, meanwhile the two employees were preparing the food. They absolutely made sure they don't mess this up or they'll end up like the others who failed her.

After preparing the food, they finally served it to the guests and host. They acted like a professional would act, it seems they did change from horrible ASIC members, to having a proper job. Well be it not a job with good intentions but a job nonetheless.

The food was a simple grilled steak, with a side of rice and some greens.

Vert took a bite, "Mmm, it's quite delicious" She commented.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like the dish" Ella replied to her.

Underling and Werachu sighed in relief seeing that they liked it and seeing that they didn't fail again.

"Man I'm glad that nothing went wrong with that" Underling muttered under her breath, "we would've been goners if it did"

"Yeah chu" The mouse said, "If the CPU didn't like it we would've had our heads off chu"

They finished up their food, Underling and Werachu cleaned in up before them. After that, they finally went on with the meeting which took place at her office since it was just the two of them.

Vert took a seat at one of the chairs, Ella sat on the opposite side of her. Meanwhile Underling and Werachu were just outside the room, trying to calm themselves down. Same thing can be said to Vale and Nitroplus as they did the same as well.

"Well to start things off, I apologize on behalf of my two of my employees after that incident and YouVid" Ella spoke up, "they've always been quite a hustle since I've hired them, but this was the only time I saw them go to the point of aggression"

"Oh tell me about it" Vert said, "those two have been like that even before you hired them, they always cause trouble. Well at least they seem to have toned it down"

"So you know about those two back then?" Ella was curious, she wants to know more about her peculiar employees.

"Yes, those two have caused major trouble back then in Gamindusti. They're classified as criminals back there" The CPU told her.

"Uh huh, well it looks like all they need is a proper job, even if they're quite troublesome they do their job pretty well compared to my other employees" She explained to her.

"Hehe" She thinks she knows exactly why they're doing great, "So anyways, we're talking about both of our relations right?" Vert made sure she got the message right.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that, it will also be about the future of my state in the Mykros Federation, and the things I've missed during the party" Ella replied, "well to start things off, I want to have a mutual development, with Leanbox" She stated.

"Well what a coincidence, this is exactly what me and other governors discussed when you left" Vert said.

"Well I'm glad that we got that straight, that will shorten the length of the meeting"

"So about the mutual development" The CPU got in a serious tone, "we could do some sort trade deal, I could give you permission to sell Leanbox products in Orig, that way Leanbox could benefit from sales and Orig will benefit by attracting more people" She suggested.

"Hmm, I have to turn that down" Ella denied her suggestion after fearing that she might not have as much income, "but your on to something, maybe we could modify it a little bit"

"Well, we could exchange products, Leanbox products for Orig products and vise versa. How does that sound to you?" Vert said, now the governor is interested.

"I could agree on that" Ella replied.

"Of course you will, this will greatly improve our relations over time" Vert added, "our bond will grow and make the Federation stronger than ever if that's the case"

"But~ on one condition, if my state's products is sold to Leanbox, we get 75% of the profit. Of course this applies to Leanbox products sold here aswell to make it fair" Ella suggested something in return.

"Deal, for every of your product sold in Leanbox you get 75% and every of my product sold in Orig I get 75% too" Vert cleared things up.

Ella nodded, "Now what about military? I heard the Leanbox military is one of the best in the world, a joint military training would greatly improve my state's safety" She questioned to her.

"Of course that would be a no-brainer, I would certainly accept a joint military training" Vert accepted, "I'm glad you wanted it aswell, this can greatly improve the Federation's safety" She was glad that it was going well.

'So she already discussed this to the others, this meeting might be faster than I thought' Ella smiled, "so, when would the joint military training start?"

"Well we're still discussing about it, I still have to make Leanbox more Integrated to PC after this" Vert explained to her.

"So Leanbox is gonna be part of the Federation?" Ella questioned.

"Of course, ruling over two separate nations would be difficult on me, so I've decided to merge it with the Federation in the near future" Vert explained her plan to her.

"Interesting" Ella was curious.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Outside, the two groups didn't talk that much, seeing that it was a very awkward situation at the moment. They tried to keep their distance away from eachother aswell.

"I haven't felt this stressed out since the ASIC times, our job is on the line here" Underling whined to her friend mouse, "if we fail, we'll be homeless and might even return to being criminals"

"Calm down, calm down, we just need to stay calm, aslong as the CPU is fine and happy, this ordeal would be finish in no time chu" Werachu said to her.

Meanwhile Vale and Nitroplus were minding their own business, but they can't help but eavesdrop of the two, "Wow, they must be really troubled with us being here" Nitroplus noticed, "I mean we haven't even done anything to harm them today"

"I think it's not us they're afraid of Nitro, it's Vert and Ella" Vale pointed out, "plus their job is kinda on the line, they must've got into some real trouble after the fight at YouVid"

"Hehe, I can't imagine how they still got to keep their job after that incident" Nitroplus chuckled, "like seriously, how did they keep their jobs?"

"I don't know, maybe Ella still has some mercy for them, although she is a very strict person, maybe they got lucky" Vale thought.

"Judging by the fact that how many people were lost because of Ella, they must really be lucky if the chances stood heavily against them" She replied to her.

A silence later, "So, when are you gonna talk to her?" Nitroplus asked her.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking maybe next time, I feel like this isn't the right time to confront her" Vale answered her, "I mean uh"

"C'mon Vale, we already planned this out when we got here, you gonna confront Ella right now, or probably never" Nitroplus argued, "after the meeting you will confront her"

Vale took a deep breath, "O...kay, after the meeting I'll meet her"

They heard some footsteps, they look at where the footsteps were from. They saw two persons, approaching them.

"You must be Vale and Nitroplus right?" The person with a blonde wavy hair that was wearing a blue and black uniform with some gold outlining the design asked her.

"That's us. Wait, Bio! Is that you?" Vale was surprised, "it's been awhile"

"Yup, that's me" Bio playfully saluted to Vale, "and this is Res" She introduced the other person.

"Nice to meet you" Res has a light pink hair tied up to form a ponytail and was wearing a green uniform, a beige scarf, a belt with many compartments and a bandolier which hold a smiley face pin, "and please Bio, don't just salute like that"

"Aw why the serious face Res, aren't you here for Lady Vert" Bio teased her friend.

"*sigh* I can't really say anything back about that" Res replied, "is Lady Vert here by any chance?" She asked the two.

"Well she's currently in a meeting with Ella right now, why is that? Do you know her?" Nitroplus asked her in return of answering her.

"Yes I know her, before I was hired by Ella, I worked at Leanbox for a bit and made the first titan" Res answered, "I wanted to meet her again, it's been a few years"

"Huh?" Underling just noticed the two people, "i-it's nice to meet you general Res, general Bio" She saluted to them.

Werachu subsequently did the same thing as he noticed them.

"It looks like she hasn't fired you two yet" Res looked at the two, "it's also a surprise to see you two alive, you know Ella, killing those who failed her" She added.

"He... He" Underling and Werachu tried to pass it off with a laugh but failed to do so.

"Res you're scaring them" Bio said, "and me, you know that very well"

"Fine fine" Res replied but not without chuckling, "anyways, you think they might be almost finished with the meeting?"

"It's hard to say, but it's a while now" Nitroplus replied.

"Well we are currently have our free time, we might aswell wait till the meeting's over" Res concluded.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Well on to the next topic, since the Federation has been established like yesterday, I've been wondering, what will happen to my state?" Ella asked the goddess.

"Well it's hard to say this early on, but it's clear in the treaty you've signed that each state will keep its autonomy, but they must follow the CPUs orders" Vert explained.

"I've know that, but what else?"

"Well, what's your plan for Orig first?" She returned the question.

"Not much really, Well some big projects like project Harpoon, and some more mech variants for the protection of Orig" Ella explained to the CPU her plans.

"Hmm, sounds promising, are those mechs named... Titans by any chance?" Vert asked her, she was curious.

"Huh, yes, their titans, their also the ones used by my employees, who attacked you" Ella answered, feeling awkward mentioning it again to her. She really wanted to forget it.

"I knew those mechs looked familiar" Vert perked up, "Leanbox has those Titans aswell, albeit not the same one as yours, but the resemblance is obvious"

Ella was surprised, 'So Leanbox has the Titans as well, this could go somewhere'

"So, how about we say we cooperate on building and producing these Titans shall we" Ella suggested her idea, "this can strengthen our bond more too"

"Of course, but on one condition, Leanbox would have special previlege on acquiring these mechs. In addition, only we can buy these mechs from you" Vert offered her, "only Leanbox"

"So what can I get out of this?" She asked.

"I'm only asking that Leanbox can be the only nation to acquire them" Vert repeated herself.

Ella thought for a second, it was a good deal, "Deal, Leanbox can acquire the Titans"

Vert smiled, "Anyways, back at the topic on hand, Orig's future. What would be your idea on your state's future? I know I can't force you on deals you don't like" She asked her.

"Well, I don't know, I also don't want to risk hurting the Federation, that would set a bad image on my state and hurt it's economy more" Ella said, "what's your suggestion? I'm open for it"

"During the party, the governors and I has set some standard to agree with, first is just like I to you before, the states under the Mykros Federation, must follow orders of the CPU, which is me, and all laws set by the CPU must be followed by all"

Ella signalled to continue

"Second, the states can keep their autonomy under the Mykros Federation, they can create there own laws specified to that state"

"Third, each state would have independence in technology and it's advancements, although you must share it. We can't risk parts of Mykros being underdeveloped than the rest that might destabilise the Federation as a whole" Vert made it clear to her.

"Understandable, tech sharing might be key to a better future for the Federation" Ella said.

"Fourth, is that each state would keep it's own military, but that military only acts as a branch of the Mykros military. Also each state would either have to develop their own weapons or share with the rest"

"And fifth, each state has the rights to keep their culture/tradition and I have no rights to force them to change or kill those said tradition" Vert finished explaining, "sounds good?"

"Yup, but I'm wondering, what will happen to my state's economy?" Ella asked her worriedly.

"Well it will be merged with the rest" That made her worried, "but of course it'll be separated into two, the Local Economy which is by state and the National Economy which is the total of all the states"

"Well that's nice to hear and to clear some stuff up" Ella smiled.

"But I have one thing to say" said Vert, "please Ella, stop the practice of Loot crates, it won't paint a pretty picture on Mykros"

Ella stayed silent, "I-I'll try" She said, "well that about concludes our meeting, it's nice meeting you" She put her hands up to her.

"It's nice meeting you too" She shook her hand, and left the room while Ella stayed doing paperwork.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Vert exited her office, there she was met by a very familiar person, a person who she hasn't seen for quite some time now.

"Vert" Res approached the CPU, "it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Res, I knew you were here, so you were still building and improving those Titans haven't you" Vert chuckled, "looks like you haven't changed since the last time I saw you"

Res slightly blushed, "You too, you look as elegant as ever. So what happened to Gamindusti since I was gone?" She asked.

"Nothing much really, everything is still the same except for a few things like new friends and such" She told her.

Bio then jumped in to there conversation "Nice to meet you Lady Vert, I'm Bio" She playfully saluted to her as well.

"I told you not to just salute around" Res lightly scolded her.

Nitroplus went near to Vale and whispered, "this is you chance now go talk to her" She lightly pushed her to the door.

"Huh? Ummm" She peaked through the door, seeing Ella sitting on her chair by her desk, "well here goes nothing" Vale entered the office.

"Ella told me you were building an improved Titan is that right?" The CPU asked her old friend.

"Yeah that's right, why do you ask anyways?"

"Well, me and Ella agreed to work together and build those new Titans" She announced, Res in return was surprised to hear this, she never thought of worker for her once again.

"Really?! That wonderful" Res cheered, "it's nice to be back working for you again Vert" She smiled, all her days working for Ella has she thought of going back to work for Vert.

After that, She realized that other work has to be done today, "Well me and Bio be going now Vert, we have lots of other stuff to do aswell, see you soon" She waved goodbye.

"Bye" Vert waved back.

Bio waved goodbye too, "Wow, never seen you this excited working" She said to her friend.

"Well she is the first person I worked for, plus I missed working for her" Res replied before turning on a corner and disappearing from sight.

"I'm glad I got to meet her again" The CPU smiled then turned around to face the two ex-enemies, "Underling, Werachu, I'd like to have a short talk with you"

"What are you planning Vert?" Nitroplus was curious as to what she's doing.

"I want to know something" She whispered.

The two nervously gulp as they went up close to the CPU, "W-what is it chu?"

"I want you two to tell me wholeheartedly, did you two really changed since the last time I saw you back in Gamindusti" Vert asked them in a serious manner.

Underling scratch the back of her head, not knowing how to tell her about their situation.

"Come on, speak up I want the answer and the truth"

Underling took a deep breath, "Yes, yes we did, we gave up our criminal ways since last year and got ourselves a proper job" She answered.

"And why is that?" Vert knew this question wasn't necessary but it would be so satisfying to hear it from them.

"*sigh* We were tired running around from the cops chu" Werachu answered, "so we decided to change and get a job chu"

"E-A was the only place we got applied to" Underling added in, "and here we are, we got a proper job with decent income, we got apartment, and some friends here"

"That doesn't sum thing up, why did you attack us at YouVid?" Nitroplus interrogated them.

"We may have gone a little bit too far on the whole revenge thing, it almost costs us our jobs" Underling admitted.

"Hmm, that's nice to hear" Vert smiled, "but I want to hear you two say that word"

"Word?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what word I'm talking about"

The two sighed, "We're sorry for every horrible thing we've done to you and the other CPUs and the candidates /chu" The two said at the same time.

"That was so satisfying to hear from the two of you" Vert was in joy, "I forgive you if that's the case"

"Huh?" They two were surprised, "Thank you for your forgiveness chu" Werachu followed.

"t-thank you as well Lady Vert" Linda said.

Vert on the other hand was surprised to hear them her name, "Well that's all that I wanted to talk to you two, were going home now, goodbye and farewell" The CPU waved goodbye.

Underling and Werachu waved goodbye aswell, but it was not noticeable. They felt relieved from the burden they have kept for a long time.

Vert and Nitroplus just going down the elevator until the CPU noticed something, "Huh? Where's Vale?" Vert just noticed someone was missing from the group.

"She's at Ella's office, she's gonna confront her and talk to her" Nitroplus told her.

"Well I guess we should wait outside"

"I'll text that we're waiting outside"

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Vale entered Ella's office without anyone noticing her even Ella who was looking down at her papers. Vale approached her waiting for Ella to notice her.

Ella heard some footsteps, "Who's the- oh, its just you, what do you want" She said in an annoyed voice.

"Wha!?" Vale was taken aback by her response, "aren't you even at the very least happy to see me, an old friend" She teased her.

"Vale I don't have time for this, I have lots of important things to do, go away" She tried ignoring her.

"What? came here just so we could have a nice talk between governors, between buddies and you treat me like this" Vale continued to tease her, not knowing it only makes it worse.

"*sigh, Vale" She tried to contain her anger, "I have work to do you know and you have work to do also, why don't you just leave me be"

"Come on, I could help you on that" She acted nice towards her, thinking that it might be a great start for a conversation.

"I can do this on my own, go home to your state, it's getting late now" She tried to shoo her.

"C'mon, just me let help you" She insisted, "plus that's a lot if paperwork you could use a help"

"Vale I'm doing in just fine" Ella was getting annoyed, "I don't need your help"

"Just let me help you this once"

"Vale!" She slammed her palms on her desk, the fuse ran out, "I have no business with you today, leave!"

"I was just helping you, and you're just gonna push your old friend away from you even more!" Vale shouted.

"Just leave me alone! I was doing fine all by myself until you came here!" She shouted back at her.

"Wha? What has happened to you? we were best buddies with Acti, Blizz, Beth, Projekt, and Yubi during the outbreak, now you act like a bitch to you friends and to other people!" Vale shouted back.

"That was the past now!" Ella barked back, "we are mature leaders now with their own states! Not just some regular young teenagers anymore!"

"Mature? Mature!? You killed people just because they failed you, don't you dare think I forgot about Visceral" Vale recalled Ella's latest victim, "she was a great pers-"

"SHUT UP!" Ella cut her off before finishing her sentence.

"I have a state to take care of and unlike you guys things aren't looking good on my side either" Ella told her, "just... Leave me alone Vale"

"We could help you out, why did you push us away all these years!"

"Vale, you and your governors don't understand fucking anything that's happening around here don't you!"

Vale gasped, "You state wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't doing those loot crate things!" She told her a hard truth, "don't be mad at us because of your own doings"

"Vale, you just don't understand that this is business"

"A business that only harm you and that people, your just greedy now... your not the Ella I knew" She looked down to the floor.

"Just leave Va-"

"I knew that it was useless to come over and talk to you from the start, yet I still come over thinking your not that bad... I was wrong" Vale then ran towards the door while trying to hold back tears.

Ella has no words over the situation, did she over do it, did she really push away the only person who was worried for her. She was unsure of the situation and sat back down.

Regret began to overtake her, "I shouldn't have done that" She mumbled, but it was too late, Vale was out of her office.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Vale slammed the door open and immediately leaned against the wall as she tries to hold back tears, but one teardrop managed to escape.

"That was a mistake" She mumbled.

Vale looked around, Nitroplus and Vert was gone while Underling and Werachu was leaning on the opposite side looking relieved. Something must've happened here she thought.

"Where did they go?" Vale looked around, "they probably left home by now, great"

 ***Ding*** Her phone made a sound.

Vale took out her phone to see what it was, it turns out it was a text from Nitroplus which said:

[We're waiting outside the building]

"*sigh* I just wasted time in there" Vale walked away from the office and made her way outside where her friends are waiting for her.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Vert wondered as she was worried as to what has happened to her.

"They must've had one hell of a conversation" Nitroplus guessed as she patiently waited for her as she sat on the steps of the stairs.

"Hmm, I wonder how it went?"

They heard the entrance door opened and saw Vale leaving from the building looking sad. They're curiosity went to the roof as they want to know what happened.

"Vale, what happened over there? Did it go well?" Nitroplus was first to ask.

"It was far from well, it went fucking horrible" Vale replied to her, "I'm pretty sure it things worse between the two of us, and maybe the rest of the governors"

Vert was surprised by her answer, "Huh? What happened?"

"We got into a fight, we spited at eachother. I tried to be nice, she just didn't even care"

"Geez, well we're sorry about that, maybe it was better off not forcing you to meet her" Nitroplus tried to cheer her up.

"It wasn't your fault Vale, don't feel sad" Vert also did the same as well, hoping things will get better.

"It's just fine, don't feel sorry" Vale insisted, "lets go home"

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Nitroplus tried to help her out.

"Like I said it's just fine" Vale insisted, but then she saw Vert transformed to Blue Heart, and she's smiling at her.

"C'mon, miss governor of Steam we're friends, we're here to help you out" Blue Heart tried helping her.

"I'm fine" Vale frowned. Then something unexpected happened to her, the CPU was tickling her, "HEY!"

"How about you turn that frown upside down first" Blue Heart was tickling her on her sides.

"HAHAHAHA! STOP~! HAHAHAHA!" Vale was laughing her lungs out as she tried to escape Blue Heart's grip.

Blue Heart ignored her plead as she continued to tickle her nonstop.

"HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T! HAHAHA! BREATH!" She was starting to get weak.

"Hehe, okay Vert, I think you can stop tickling her now" Nitroplus was starting to feel sorry for her best friend.

"Not until I see that happy Vale I know" Blue Heart replied.

"HAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! HAHAHAHA!" Vale easily gave out to Blue Heart's offer, "JUST! HAHAHA STOP! HAHA!"

Blue Heart then let go Vale as she attempt to get some air, "Okay *pant* you got me *pant*" Vale said as she once again smiled.

"That's the Vale I know" Said the proud Blue Heart.

"Now that's done, we should go now, the sun is starting to set on the horizon" Nitroplus said to them.

"Okay let's go" Vale approached Blue Heart along with Nitroplus and held on her arms tight.

Blue Heart in return hugged them tightly as they took off back to Steam.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: This is the biggest chapter I've written so far with 6.4k words, wow. Well enough of that, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and the two new OCs. Reviews and feedbacks are welcome so please leave one if needs be.**


	13. Reunion of Friends

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 13: Reunion of Friends**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"DRAGON!" Black Sister yelled as she saw the giant dragon. It's scales are white which blends in with the snow with it's blank horns as it's fierce yellow eyes stare at its victims, it's wings were white with black tips. Some visible scars like cuts and arrows sticking out shows that this dragon is no stranger to fights.

"Oh great, just what we needed" Purple Heart pulled out her katana, waiting for an inevitable fight.

"Great job you fucking jinxed us" White Heart yelled at them, "now we have to fight this dragon of all things" She really wasn't in the mood for a fight right now, but she still pulled out her battleaxe.

The tome glowed bright, brighter than before. As soon as Purple Heart took it out the fairy forcefully opened it to see what's the commotion, "What's happening?" She asked before seeing eye to eye with the dragon, "EEEEEEKKKK!"

"Nice timing Histoire" Black Heart said with a terrified tone, "how do we ummm stand a chance against this dragon?"

"T-this is a fight or flight situation, it's better if we flee as fast as possible!" The fairy warned them.

"She's right, this dragon might be territorial, if we leave it's territory as fast as possible we might have a chance to live" Purple Sister said, it was logical thinking on her part.

"Then why don't we leave already?" Black Sister tried to lead the escape but was blocked the the dragon itself, "oh crap"

"Well it looks like the dragon wants a fight" Purple Heart said.

"Or it might've chosen us as it's lunch!" White Sister (Ram) yelled. She was pessimistic of the situation right now.

"I don't want to be the lunch of a dragon, that's gross" White Sister (Rom) added.

"Neptune, what plan do you have this time?" White Heart asked her, she know Purple Heart would make up some more decent plans than her human counterpart.

"It's easy, we just have to tire it out, as soon as it shows signs of fatigue, we make the run for it" She told her, "it's no doubt if we flee right now it might follow us to Steam and create even more trouble"

"Sounds logical" Black Heart commented.

"That sound great" Histoire complimented, "but, what if it doesn't work?"

Purple Heart looked at the tome who doubts her, "It will work" She was determined.

"Well then, good luck girls" Histoire wished them good luck with a worried tone. She once again closed her tome and Purple Heart kept it in her satchel. **(A/N: Forgot to add this detail, further explanation in the A/N at the end)**

The CPUs and their candidates prep up as they faced the dragon, waiting for its first move against the defending party.

The dragon raised it's left paw with it's sharp claw and slashed it down to the CPUs, they easily dodged it with the help of their flight abilities.

The CPUs looked at each other, "We could easily overwhelm this dragon" Black Heart said, "but by the looks of it, the dragon might have thick scales, any plans?" She told her fellow CPUs.

"You said it yourself, we have to overwhelm the dragon, there is seven of us and only one of them" White Heart added.

"But we can't really let our guard down, I suggest we split up by sisters to avoid the dragon getting a collateral in case it has a trump card" Purple Heart suggested to them.

"Sounds good to me, Rom, Ram, let's go!" White Heart charged at the dragon followed by the twin.

"Well Uni, you know what to do, it'll fight close quarters and you fire at it" Black Heart quickly explain her simple tactics to her little sister.

"Got it!" Black Sister replied as her flew towards the giant winged reptile.

"Well then Nepgear, let's not be left out of the action" Purple Heart, along with Purple Sister attacked the dragon head on, " **Victory Slash!** " She took the first hit.

"ROOAAR!" The dragon was knocked back as it was hit by the attack.

" **Zerstorung!** " White Heart smashed the dragon with her oversized battle-axe straight into the dragon's noggin effectively stunning it.

Purple Sister then followed up with her own attack " **Panzer Blade!** "

The CPUs and their candidates were swarming the dragon, but at this time the dragon had enough. It raised it's fore legs up, towering them and dropping down on them releasing a very loud roar.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!!", The CPUs were knocked back by a couple of feet.

"Aw crap, it got angry" Black Sister said as she saw her fellow CPUs get thrown backwards. She was fortunately far enough to not get effected.

The dragon was now really aggressive, it moved to another position, eying them down in the process with it's fierce yellow eyes.

"Shit" White Heart said.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Shots were heard, hitting the dragon and yelling out roars of pain.

"You forgot one" Black Sister said as smoke came out of the barrel other huge gun. She had a very smug smile after saying that.

"Grrrrrr" The dragon looked at her.

" **ICE COFFIN!** " Both Lowee twins yelled as ice covered the dragon's feet. They seem pretty accomplished and proud of what they did, but they forgot one very important detail.

The dragon moved it's legs and the ice shattered immediately with no resistance.

"You know, using ice attacks on an enemy used to the cold is not a very effective plan of attack" Black Heart commented.

"P-point noted" White Sister (Ram) said nervously as she and her twin stepped back.

The dragon opened it's mouth in front of the CPUs and released a quick hot blue flames onto them. White Heart immediately grabbed the dumbfounded twins and got out of there, Black Heart without thinking just leapt out of the way, Purple Heart and Purple Sister just barely dodged it, feeling the immense heat.

"Holy..." The Lastation candidate jaw dropped as she saw the scene from above, the trail left of the fire left burnt ground and melted snow.

While she was distracted, the dragon took this chance and spun around letting its long tail flail around, hitting its flying target

"Ah!" Black Sister fell in to the ground with a thump. She tried to stand up but can't.

"Uni!" Black Heart yelled as she flew towards her little sister, attempting to help her out, but the dragon had chosen it's target. She immediately went into defense mode, she was the only obstacle between Uni and the dragon.

The dragon slowly opened it's mouth.

" **M.P.B.L. Activate!** " A beam of purple light suddenly hit the dragon, knocking it down in the process.

Black Heart and Black Sister looked towards who did it, it was Purple who saved them.

The dragon got up, shook it's head but Black Heart saw the chance and immediately swung her longsword at the stunned dragon.

The dragon roared in pain, it was trying to keep it's balance as much as it can.

" **Victory Slash!** " Purple Heart continued the barrage with her own attack, "HIYAAAA!"

The dragon was knocked down to the ground, but it hasn't given up yet as it stood up once more, and this time, they think they're in a lot of trouble now.

The CPUs meanwhile got themselves together again, "Bullshit! This dragon ain't giving up, what should we do now?!" White Heart was pissed and has started to lose her patience, and rightly so.

But Purple Heart wasn't gonna give up yet, "It seems it hasn't reached it's limit yet I suppose, come on we can do this, it a 1v7" She tried to convince them.

"Got it" She nodded.

The Planeptune candidate observed the dragon, and her eyes widen, "Everyone! It's gonna breath fire! Move, MOVE!" She alerted them just in time.

"RRROOOAAARRR!!!" The dragon released another breath of blue fire straight to the CPUs general direction.

"Hit it with all you got!" Black Heart shouted.

"Rom, Ram, Let's go!" White Heart gathered the twins to perform Dry Ravine. The twins in case the dragon in ice, the dragon was able crush the ice, but not before White Heart finished the attack.

"Uni, I'll go on the offensive, you'll be backup" Black Heart charged as her sister covered fire for her performing Licht Shwarz.

The Planeptune sisters meanwhile did Violet Buster and sliced the dragon with their katana and gunblade respectively.

It was only after the barrage did they see the full effectiveness of their attack. Almost nothing, they did almost nothing to the dragon except a few cuts and slices with blood seeping. This dragon was tough, and it's thick scales made it worse.

But by luck, the dragon seemed to be weakened as the downed dragon was having trouble standing up by the looks of it. It was time they decided to book it.

"Come on let's go!" Purple Heart yelled as they flew off followed by her fellow CPUs into the sky once more.

The CPUs sighed in relief knowing they escaped. They were still in the mountain areas by the looks of it. Knowing they are hidden within the clouds, they decided to rest for a bit. That would be a horrible mistake.

"Phew, I think we're safe" Black Heart calmed herself down.

"That dragon was scary" White Sister (Rom) was relieved seeing that they can finally rest.

"Let's hope that's the only problem we would run into, cause I'm freaking tired!" White Sister (Ram) yelled that last part which relieved some stress.

"Huh?" The purple candidate heard something, "Why do I hear flapping?" Purple Sister heard a faint sound from below.

"No... it can't be" Purple Heart mumbled.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!" A loud roar can be heard from below and shot blue flames which just missed them.

"WILL THIS DRAGON JUST FUCKING GIVE UP!?" White Heart's patience is slowly reaching it's limit.

The dragon appeared in front of them once more, it wasn't gonna let it's prey leave so easily. The dragon released another breath of blue fire towards the CPUs.

The CPUs dodged the attack, "Geez, this dragon is persistent it's annoying!" Black Sister was getting impatient as she release a barrage of bullets.

The dragon charged at them. The CPUs were able to get away as the dragon was slowly fatiguing with every attack.

"This dragon will hurt itself if it doesn't stop" Purple Sister watched the desperate dragon.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Purple Heart summoned a sword from thin air, "go!" The sword hit the dragon with a painful yelp.

"This thing ain't giving up dammit!" Black Heart used Tornado Blade.

The dragon flapped it's wings, gushing strong winds towards the CPUs which flung them backwards, followed by a breath of fire. It was something new to say the least.

The CPUs promptly dodged it just before hitting them, "That's a nice change" Black Sister commented.

"FUCK IT! I HAD ENOUGH!" White Heart has not lost all her patience, "FALL INTO HELL YOU OVERSIZED REPTILIAN SON OF A BITCH!" She unleashed Getter Ravine.

Her attack hit the dragon straight in the noggin, knocking it out and fell into the mountain below.

The CPUs were speechless, "Welp that dragon is gone, I say we should leave before another horrible thing happens" Purple Heart said as they finally leave the place.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

They descended down the mountain, finally reaching the green forest below and had a quick breather before continuing their journey once more. Purple Heart opened the tome once again and updated Histoire on the current situation. She told the fairy everything that happened, Histoire was just glad to see them just okay.

"Thank the Goddess you girls are safe" Histoire was relieved seeing them again, she looked at the setting sun, "we should hurry up to Steam before night though"

"She's right, I do not want to imagine what kind monsters lie in the night" White Sister (Ram) said.

"I'm tired from the fight so we should hurry" Her light blue haired twin responded aswell.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's continue this conversation when we get their" Black Heart told them.

"Well if you say so, see you later when we arrive Histy" Purple Heart closed the tome and put it back in her satchel, "so Noire, directions?"

Black Heart took out the map, "we should head northeast and we'll be heading straight towards Steam by that point"

"Great, we should hurry too, let's go" Purple Heart lead the journey towards Steam, where they could finally meet their friend.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Half an hour later, they finally arrived at Steam, the Sun is now just about covered by the horizon creating a beautiful orange horizon separating being the only light remaining before night truly takes over.

So this is Steam? It sorta reminds me of Lastation with all of these factories... But cleaner" Purple Heart commented with a smug smile.

"And more good on the lungs" White Heart added, also with a smug smile face.

"Hey! Shut it!" The Black CPU was getting annoyed by their comments which was getting in her nerves and hurting her pride.

The two CPUs can be seen trying to hold their laughter while letting out a small giggles like their kids. It looks like they got her pretty offended by that.

The candidates meanwhile flew a little bit lower attempting to see the city up close, "So this is where Vert lives, it looks so beautiful" Purple Sister's eyes sparkled at the to view of the city.

"Woah" The twins was just amazed seeing another foreign city.

"The city is so lively aswell, stores, restaurant *gasp* a gun store!" Black Sister has already got her eyes on some guns on display.

"Oh Uni, you never change" The purple candidate smiled.

"Uni, not now" Black Heart scolded her little sister, "we have to meet Vert first like Histoire said"

A few minutes of flying ensues as they were quite deep into the state by now. The city lights covered the city by now reveal a lovely mix of steampunk and modern design, but they still have one question in mind, "Where's the capital building?" Purple Heart asked.

"Maybe it's that big building over there besides to that river" Purple Sister pointed behind her sister.

The huge building has rectangular shape as viewed from the top, it was besides a river with a beautiful view. In the middle was a large dome, it's corner towers has a spire each. One of the towers was a taller clocktower.

Black Heart has her jaw dropped at the sight of the building. She was simply speechless.

"This building sure looks important by the looks of it" White Heart was also impressed by the building.

"This continent sure packs quite a handful of surprises" Purple Heart said, "let's go ladies"

The CPUs and the candidates arrived right in front of the building, lowered down to the entrance which was on the other side and transformed back to their human form which may or may not have cought some attention and took pictures of them.

"Woo, it's nice to be back" Neptune stretched her body in joy as she returns to her little ol' self.

"It was tiring to be in our goddess forms for that long" Blanc said with a flat tone.

Neptune pulled out the tome from her satchel and opened it, "Histy we're here~" She happily greeted her small oracle.

"Huh?" Histoire looked around, "so this is Steam, it looks outstanding" She was amazed at the city around her, "would this building be the capital building?"

 **WWOOOOOOSSSHHH!**

Something flew above them.

"What was that?" Uni looked up along with the others to see the source of the sound.

The twins shrugged their shoulders as they have absolutely no clue.

"I don't know, I didn't see anything" Nepgear didn't know either, "it must be some kind of aircraft of some sorts" She guessed.

"Probably, but I haven't seen any aircraft here since we entered it which doesn't make sense" Noire was confused with her assumption

"Anyways~, we're basically right infront of Vert's front door at this point" Neptune ignored the previous conversation said.

"Can we just go explore the city a little? I saw some cool parts I wanna try out" Nepgear's eye sparkled.

"I'm with Nepgear here, I spotted something pretty interesting while we were flying, and I suggest we go there" Uni jumped in.

"Is it a gun store?" Everyone said simultaneously.

Uni was speechless by their coordination and blushed, "Oh s-shut up!"

The twins laughed at her reaction which promptly made her even more embarrassed if she wasn't already.

Histoire spoke up, "Well we should go in and waste no time" She told them, "we're so close to meet her again"

"She's right, let's go" Noire lead the CPUs towards the front entrance stairs towards the main entrance.

Inside they saw a modern looking design mixed with moving cogs and pistons in the walls giving it the steampunk feeling. The CPUs walked up the receptionist.

"Greetings Ladies, welcome to the capital building of Steam" The receptionist greeted them, "what brings you here?

"We're here for Lady Vert, is she here?" Histoire asked the receptionist, "

"She is, she just arrived a few seconds ago and I believe she is free at this time, but what is your reason so?" The receptionist interrogated them.

"We're her friends from another continent, Gamindustri, we just want to meet her" Histoire further explained.

"Hey guard" The receptionist called a nearby guard on duty, "could you guide these guests to miss Vale's office?"

The guard approached them, "Yeah sure, follow me ladies" The employee lead them through the building.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Blue Heart finally arrived at Steam carrying her two friends as they land on the balcony at the capital building of Steam.

"Call those guys trust me, they get buildings done in just months I tell you, they're just crazy" Vale continued their conversation.

"Moyang is one of the best architects in the world, they'll probably get your new basilicom done within a year" Nitroplus added.

"Okay okay, it looks like you guys convinced me, later I'll sign her up to build the basilicom" Blue Heart was convinced.

"You won't regret it" Vale pulled a thumbs up,

"Let's say we continue a game of One shall we?" Blue Heart told them.

"I'll pass" Vale said.

"Me too" Nitroplus followed.

"Aww" Blue Heart pouted, "you know what I'm gonna hook up Moyang just a sec with this building" She pulled out her phone and dialed her up.

While Blue Heart's at it, Nitroplus and Vale took a seat on the couch as have a little talk while waiting for her to finish the call.

"Everything has been going great for the federation so far" Nitroplus has an optimistic view for the new federation.

"It has. Have you heard of ongoing reports of a thief at state museum at U-Soft, they said the thief is after the "Holy Spear"" Vale told her.

"I have, they said the thief has been getting closer to it each night, it's kinda scary to think about it" Nitroplus said.

"Yubi has increased the guards guarding the museum but it's ineffective as the thief still somehow gets pass them"

"The thief is quite skillful if it can get pass those guards unnoticed"

"Hey girls! Moyang has agreed to build it" Blue Heart broke the news to her friends, "she said tommorow morning they will lay down the foundations"

"That's great" The cheered.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Lady Vert you have visitors" A person voice was heard behind the door.

"I'll go get it" Blue Heart approached the door and opened it, suddenly her smiled turned into a surprise.

The CPUs had a surprised face seeing a completely unfamiliar person or CPU right infront of them.

"Uhhh, who are... you? Are you a new character?" Neptune broke the silence and subsequently broke fourth wall.

Vale and Nitroplus peeked through the door and saw this really awkward situation and decided to help out, "Guard, you can leave this to us, you girls come inside" Vale let them inside her room.

They went inside the room still having that dumbfounded face on the new goddess, "So, w-who are you?" Histoire asked the same question.

"Oh, my name is Blue Heart, the CPU of Mykros" She introduced herself to her fellow CPUs, "you may also know me as, Vert"

They still weren't quite convinced, "Vert? You don't look like her?" Ram said, not recognizing her.

"Huh? Blue Heart? But Vert is Green Heart" Uni was confused of what she meant, same goes for the others.

"Vert's main color isn't blue, you're an imposter" Neptune accused her unknowing victim.

"Oh well, since you really can't recognize me in my new goddess form might as well change back" Blue Heart was enveloped with bright blue light as she transformed back to her human form, "there, is that better?"

"That's the Vert we know and recognize" Noire said.

"Yup, that's her alright" Neptune added, "and what's up with your goddess form?" But before getting an answer, someone interrupted her.

"Hey Vert, who are they? Are these your friends?" Vale asked her, curious of the girls.

"Their my friends from Gamindustri, their also CPUs their, why don't you girls introduce yourself to her?" The green CPU told them.

"Sure" Neptune stepped up, "my name's..."

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

After a quick minute of introduction between the two parties, the CPUs from another continent tried to get comfortable with the area seeing that they might stay here for the night.

"So what brings you girls here?" Vert asked them, starting off the conversation.

"We were curious, Nepgear here saw a video on the YouVid site on that interview deeming yourself as "the descendant of the ancient Goddess of PC", so we decided to visit you" Noire said, "and by the way, is that claim true?"

"It's true, she is the descendant of the ancient Goddess, Azul, the goddess that supposedly ruled PC hundreds of thousands of years ago" Vale answered.

"Is that why you're goddess form changed from Green Heart?" Neptune re-asked her question.

"Well that's what we're speculating, my new goddess form might've overwritten my old one" Vert replied, "so far, that's what we've agreed upon"

"So how's your stay here at the continent so far?" The curious CPU of Lowee asked her another question.

"It's been wonderful so far, I've never felt so at home since I left Leanbox" Vert told her, "the support that I've been getting here is so immense ever since I was revealed to be the true descendant"

"That sounds amazing, you've gained so much support and followers in this completely new continent in just days" Nepgear was more than impressed of her capabilities.

"Why thank you Nepgear" Vert smiled.

"Same with us, we didn't expect this much support, that's the only reason Vert was inaugurated to be the CPU of Mykros just yesterday" Vale added.

The CPUs has a mixed faced of surprise and disbelief, "you were just inaugurated yesterday!?" Noire was the most surprised.

While the others chatter, in the corner of the couch, Histoire stayed silent, listening to the conversation at hand. During the conversation, she's been meaning to tell Vert something but they need some privacy.

The group spent the rest of the night chatting on the stuff, after that they ate dinner and watched some television aswell. They were having a good time overall. Then the time has come, the time has come to sleep.

"Fuaaah~" Rom yawned, "I'm tired"

Ram yawned aswell, "Me too"

Blanc looked at Vale and asked her a question, "Hey by the way, is there any chance you have a spare bedroom for us?"

The governor shook her head, "Sorry, but Vert and Nitroplus already occupy the 2 spares I have" She apologized.

"Actually Vale, I'm going home for the night, but I'll be back next morning" Nitroplus informed her as she approached the door.

"Oh, well good luck and goodbye" Vale waved goodbye to her friend.

"Goodbye Nitroplus" Vert waved goodbye aswell. Nitroplus opened the door and exited the room, but not before waving goodbye aswell.

"What luck, you guys can use Nitroplus' spare bedroom instead" Vale smiled.

"But are you sure we're gonna fit in that one bedroom?" Noire was concerned seeing that they're seven of them staying.

"I got first dibs on that spare room, Rom, Ram let's go" Blanc, followed by the twins, went towards their spare room. Now all the is left is the Lastation and Planeptune sisters.

"Me and Uni call dibs on the couches" Noire immediately said.

"Aw neppit, what're we gonna do? Sleep on the floor?" Neptune gotta beaten by the two CPUs.

"Oh" Nepgear frowned as she really does not want to sleep on the cold floor.

"Well you girls can sleep with me if you want to, I'm pretty sure the bed can fit three people" Vert invited them to her room.

"Really? Thanks Vert" The candidate for her hopes up as she realized that she wasn't gonna sleep on the cold hard floor.

Neptune has doubts in this, she knows Vert very well, but anything beats sleeping on the cold hard floor so she accepts, even though there might be some ulterior motives.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The CPUs got in their sleepwear and prepared to sleep. Meanwhile, Histoire and made their way to Vert's bedroom, where Neptune and Nepgear are staying. Her room alone looked luxurious for a spare room. The three looked at Histoire who finally spoke up.

"Neptune, Nepgear, can you give me and Vert some privacy?" Histoire kindly asked them to leave the room for a moment.

The Planeptune sisters nodded, then left the room, leaving Vert and Histoire alone.

"What is this about Histoire?" Vert curiously said.

"Vert, I've been meaning to tell you this, and I think today is the right time to tell you the truth" Histoire said, she took a deep breath.

"Vert... You were adopted by the true Goddess" She said, "unlike Neptune, Noire, and Blanc, you do not hold the true lineage" The fairy waited for her reaction.

Vert stayed silent and calm, "I know Histoire" She said. Even after saying this, the fairy's confession still hit her like a brick.

Histoire's mouth was agape by her reply, "What? How do you know about that?"

"After I was proven to be the descendant of the ancient Goddess of PC, I started doubting my lineage" Vert told her, "that's when I started to realize I don't belong in Gamindustri, I belong here, at PC"

"But I have a question" Vert continued, "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was worried that if I told you early on, your work might be affected along with with Leanbox, and go on a hopeless search for your true family or the ancient Goddess as the people call her" Histoire closed her eyes, "but it seems that you've already found her"

"Actually... My mother was long gone before I came here to PC" Vert mumbled but it was distinguishable. Histoire can sense her stopping her feelings.

"Oh my, I'm truly sorry that you didn't get to meet them" The fairy hesitantly apologized to the CPU, but Vert stayed silent, worrying the fairy, "Are you okay Vert? Is everything alright between us?"

The CPU made a smile, "I'm alright Histoire, please don't apologize its not your fault, I didn't met her in real life, but I met her in my dreams" She told her.

"Huh?" Histoire was confused, but immediately got it, "it could be the soul of your mother might still be roaming, and is interacting with you in your dreams"

"That would explain why she felt so real" Vert said, "but anyways, since I've been inaugurated as the CPU here, I'll be staying here"

Histoire was surprised, "But Vert, what about your nation Leanbox? and what about you friends living in Gamindustri?"

"Don't worry Histoire, I have plans for Leanbox in the future and of course I won't be leaving my friends back in Gamindustri, I'll make sure to visit there once in a while" Vert assured her.

"I trust you in this Vert" Histoire smiled, "I have confidence in you and your future"

"Thanks Histoire, I'll do my best" Vert said.

 **Knock Knock**

The door gently opened, and Neptune poked her head out, "You guys done yet? We're kinda getting sleepy here" The door opened more slightly revealing Nepgear who was trying to stay awake.

"Well we're kinda done here already, I guess I get going then" Histoire floated away.

"Wait" Vert stopped her, "you need some sleep Histoire, I recommend you to stay here and rest" She insisted her to stay.

Nepgear yawned, "She's right Histoire, you need some rest like all of us"

"Well if you say so" Histoire smiled at their kindness.

The CPUs and the oracle then went to sleep, resting for the day to come as the Gamindustri CPUs adventure had just started in the new continent. Tommorow will be a brand new day with new adventures awaiting them.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: Now for some explaining to do:**

 **The reason of adding a satchel for Neptune is to hold Histoire. Plainly holding it would be inconvenient and putting it in her inventory would be a horrible experience for the oracle I imagine.**

 **Anyways sorry for the long wait, I got sick the last weekend, followed by a week full of exams. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Remember to leave feedback and review if needed, see ya!**


	14. Virus Detected

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Chapter 14: Virus Detected**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Morning has arrived, the sun was once again rising on another beautiful day. Their wake up was as usual, wash, dress up and go on with the day, but not for one CPU.

"VERT! Get your hands away from my SISTER!" Neptune shouted as she flailed her arms up and down. She knew this was gonna happen.

Meanwhile, Vert was not budging and was still heavily asleep while Nepgear was in total bliss as she felt Vert's "soft pillows" on the back of her head. She wasn't budging either.

After a few more seconds of Neptune whining about the whole situation, Vert and Nepgear woke up, "Good morning Neptune" Vert yawning in between those lines.

"Good morning too big sis" Nepgear followed suit.

"About time!" Neptune pouted, "now give me back my sister!" She violently pulled her sister towards her which earn Nepgear a yelp.

"What the!?" Nepgear was immediately wide awake because of this.

"That was a nice sleep" Vert now properly awake, she looked at the digital clock besides the bed, it was 7:12 AM, her eye widened, "oh dear I forgot I have a meeting today at 7:30" The CPU was on the immediately got out of bed, got her stuff from the drawers and rushed to the bathroom.

"She sure is in a rush today huh?" Neptune didn't know what to say about that whole scene.

"Did she say she has a meeting?" Nepgear added in.

Vert was outside her room and in the corridor and stumbled upon the fairy who was probably the first one to wake up, "Woah Vert, why in a hurry? Is there something important?" Histoire asked her.

"Well yes, I have a meeting today, and I must hurry" The CPU stepped aside and continued to the bathroom.

"*sigh* Looks like she has a lot to get used to" Histoire smiled and slightly giggled.

Vert arrived infront of the bathroom door, fortunately for her, the bathroom wasn't occupied by anyone so she immediately took a shower without any further disturbances. After her shower she wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room to get some clothes. She noticed the Planeptune sister were gone now.

"They must be downstairs, probably having their breakfast" Vert told herself as she put on her usual clothes.

She then went downstairs where she stumbled upon the CPUs, Noire, Uni, Blanc and the twins was in their regular clothing now, while the Planeptune sister were still in their pajamas. It seems like they were just finished eating their breakfast.

"Oh Vert, you want some breakfast?" Vale invited her, "it's really good~" she tempted the CPU.

"No thanks" Vert immediately transformed in her CPU form and headed to the balcony, "I'm in a hurry see ya!" She started flying immediately mustering tremendous speeds in the likes the CPUs hasn't seen.

The living room was silent seeing the blue CPU just gone.

"Woah/Cool" The twins was amazed.

"Woah" Nepgear broke the silence, "did she break the sound barrier in just a millisecond?" She was at awe, same goes to the rest.

"I'm pretty sure she did" Uni added.

"What is she in a hurry to Histoire?" Noire asked the fairy for some answers.

"She said she was going to a meeting when we met upstairs.

"Oh that" Vale overheard them, "she's probably going to a meeting with Moyang about that basilicom she wanted to build" She told them.

"A new basilicom, doesn't she live here?" Blanc curiously questioned with her flat tone.

"For the time being yes but she has to have her own place to live and rule over Mykros, the capital building of Steam can't handle that stuff" She further explained to them.

 ***Knock* *knock*** the door opened and then entered Nitroplus.

"Hey guys, looks like you just finished breakfast" She greeted them.

"Hey" "Hi" "Greetings" "Good morning" They collectively greeted her in return.

Nitroplus noticed someone was missing from the group, "I see Vert's gone, where is she?" She asked her governor friend.

"She went to a meeting, so how's your morning?" She asked.

"It fine, I've been wondering if we can explore the Steam with the other CPUs, just like what we did to Vert when she got here" Nitroplus told her.

"Sure, maybe I can finally get my hands on those new tech I saw last night" Her sister agreed to joined.

"Ooooh~ that'd be great" Neptune added, "what do you guys think?" She asked her fellow CPUs.

"I'm coming, i want to visit that gun store I saw last night aswell" Uni immediately took the chance.

"That would be nice" Noire answered, "I guess we need to familiarize ourselves with our surroundings first"

"Can we go Blanc? can we go? Can we go?" Ram begged her sister into joining them.

"Please big sis" Rom also did the same.

"Well I have no choice now, sure, we're joining" Blanc said.

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

"How about you Histy?" All eyes are now at the fairy.

"Well I guess I have nothing to do here, plus it is better to familiarize ourselves with the area like Noire said... Sure, I'll go aswell" Histoire made her decision.

"I guess we should get going now"

"Actually, before we go, I'm going to shower first, if you don't mind" Nepgear said as she made her way upstairs.

"Me too, hey Nep Jr! Wait for me" Neptune followed.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

After the Planeptune sister finished their shower, they were finally able to go outside and start exploring the area. The CPUs took some time to take in the view of their surroundings.

"Wow, on the outside Steam is just like any nation in Gamindustri" Nepgear stated, "but without any CPU"

"So Vale, we gonna do the same thing we did to Vert with the same place and such?" Nitroplus looked at her friend.

Vale thought, "Hmm, well the situation with Vert was different, so I suggest we take a different approach on them"

"The plaza is always great for starters and newcomers" The grey haired maker suggested.

"Yeah your probably right on that one" The governor approached the visiting CPUs, "so, have you gals figured out where to go on your first day of visit this the wonderful state of Steam?"

"Actually no, this place is so big we don't know where to begin our journey" Histoire thought.

"Luckily we know just the place for starters" Vale said, "come on, follow us"

The group trusted Vale and followed them to a completely new place, each step they took they saw even more stuff and more people crowding the streets. It won't be long until they reached their destination.

"Here we are the Newell Plaza" Vale exclaimed.

The plaza has all sorts of stuff like stores and restaurants. People were all over the place making it lively as music plays in the background. In the middle was a beautiful fountain and at the center of it was a statue of a chubby man.

"This place has everything you need from shops to restaurants" Vale told them.

"Does it have a gun store?" Of course Uni asked that question.

"Of course there is" She replied as Uni fist pumped as she got really excited over the fact of guns, "now, how about we start exploring the place and when we're done let's meet here at the fountain before we leave, okay?"

They nodded in response and then they decided to split off, the candidates went together on their own merry ways giving them freedom and independence from their sisters, meanwhile the CPUs, Vale, and Nitroplus decided to go together.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The candidates took the liberty to explore together in this new place that they have no clue where anything is. It felt like a venturing through new lands which was a feeling they haven't gotten since their conception into this world.

"Look at those games" Rom said peering through the window at a store.

"Left 4 Good, Team Castle, I haven't seen these games" Nepgear peered through as well, amazed at the new stuff.

"Hurry guys, were not here to just stare at stuff, you have to buy it as well" Uni watched over them.

"But I'm looking for something that I really want, like some tech stuff" The purple candidate's eyes sparkled in excitement as she hoped to find some.

"Me and Rom don't have money, big sis said that we don't know how to spend it" Ram pouted.

"Well she isn't wrong on that assumption" Uni sighed.

"How about you buy it for us Uni" Ram jumped in front of her, not keeping still.

"Yeah, you have money right?" Her twin joined in.

"Absolutely not! I'm saving my money to buy a gun from here for my collection!" Uni denied their request with a shout leaving both Rom and Ram bitter.

"Meanie" Ram mumbled.

"How about you Nepgear?" Rom faced the other candidate.

"Sorry, I'm saving mine as well" She replied, the longer she looked the twins sad disappointed faces, she can't help but pity them, "oh fine, whatever money I'm gonna have left after is yours free to spend"

"Really?" Their faces lightened up with a hopeful smile.

Nepgear nodded.

"Yay!"

"Thanks for the save Nepgear, I thought we're gonna spend the rest of our days feeling guilty about this" Uni whispered into her ears.

"Me too, I can't possibly live feeling guilty of making those two sad" Nepgear said.

The group then continued their journey without any more complaints lucky enough. It won't be long until Nepgear sees something that was exactly she was looking for and there was three of them, right next to each other.

The purple candidate was at awe, "Three tech shops in one place, this must be a dream come true"

"Must be competitors" Uni thought. Little did they know, eager eyes caught on them.

Those watchful eyes are came from three people, one for the three storefronts. Each of them went out of their stores to seemingly to persuade them into buying their products.

"Hey, looking for some wonderful tech? You've come to the right place" The woman said to them as she leaned on the door frame of the shop.

She has short green hair and dark green eyes, she was wearing a black jacket with green stripes and design. Her under shirt was white with a green swirly pattern on it. She wore a high waist black baggy shorts and a matching black boots.

"Hi, my name's Invidia" She greeted them.

"Oh boo, if you want awesome tech come to me" The other woman said from the other storefront.

This woman has long red hair and dark red eyes, she wore a white T-shirt and has a midriff. It's worth noting that the T-shirt gas a red square symbol on it aswell. She also wore fingerless gloves. She short jeans and red sneakers.

"My name is AMD" She introduced her self.

"You two, you know I'm the best around here" Another woman came out of the other storefront.

This other woman has light blue curly twintail hair, and has a dark blue eyes. She wore a white unbuttoned coat with a blue undershirt which holds her glasses. She wore black skirt and knee-high black socks and black shoes.

"The name is Inteli by the way, ignore these two over there" She approached them in an attempt to take them for herself.

"Oh no you don't!" Invidia jump into action and stopped them.

"These people were obviously interested in my products Inteli" AMD said back at her, "now come here you four, we're going to my wonderful shop"

Invidia stepped in, "I don't think so, come to my shop for the most up-to-date tech in the world"

"Oh yeah? Do you any proof?" Inteli challenged her, "it's obvious that mine is the best with my Kore series products and my upcoming Xe" She bragged.

"Nuh-uh, my Radion products are way better than your bullshit" AMD barked back.

"You WHAT!?"

"You guys are fight for nothing, my G-force series is miles ahead of your outdated tech" Invidia added, only increasing the tension.

The group was surrounded by the three people who was persuading them, "Guys please stop fighting!" Nepgear shouted, which promptly stopped them.

"Please, I'm the customer her so just let me choose freely" Nepgear begged.

"We'll see who's best" AMD silently growled with her fist closed.

A few moments later, Nepgear ended up buying stuff from all three of the storefront. She has genuinely like their products. Nepgear left a happy girl with what she got.

"Oh well, I guess it's a tie then" Invidia frown as no winner came on on top, "I'll have to try another time"

"*sigh* That was a disappointing outcome of the situation" Inteli said.

"Aww damnit, I was hoping she'll pick my products only and win" AMD was the same aswell.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Meanwhile at the other group, Vale and the others were having a much more casual events. They bought some simple souvenirs and are now just chilling at the Aperture cafe.

"Woah" Neptune said in amazement, "This pudding is so big" She grabbed a spoon at dug in the giant pudding right in front of her.

"She sure loves pudding doesn't she?" Vale asked with some hint of assurance.

"She does" Histoire answered, "back in Planeptune I make sure IF, Compa and Nepgear buy her pudding when they go out"

"I also make sure to have pudding just in case" Noire added in which was followed by looks to the others, even Neptune who was making a pretty suggestive face. Her face suddenly turned beet red, "i-it's not like t-that! Don't get any wrong idea, I just make sure she doesn't get hungry that's all"

Her sudden outburst made the situation worse as everyone laughed, "HAHAHA! Oh man, sure that's the reason" Vale laughed.

"What an excuse, it's kinda obvious" Nitroplus added.

Blanc let out a chuckle, "I always had a suspicion about your feelings with Neptune, glad you opened up"

"Shut up you guys! I didn't mean it like that!" She defended herself, still blushing a deep red color which is not making the situation any better for herself.

The fairy can't help but giggle and her predicament, "Oh dear"

As the flustered Noire and the others slowly got over her embarrassing scene they moved over to a different subject.

"Can you tell as more about PC? Just for future references in case we go explore somewhere" Histoire asked the governor who gladly complied.

"First off, you're in Mykros, the biggest region and now nation in PC and it has seven States" She told them, "you're at Steam currently. Mykros is also known to be home for the ancient goddess, with is what we now know as Vert's mother"

"Next is Apel, really strict with it's laws, high security and really organized. Apel was once the only nation in PC until Mykros became one"

"Interesting, for how long has it been a fully pledged nation?" Histoire asked.

"Farther back than the Great PC War, specilated to have been existed for the longest while Mykros was created a few years after it" Nitroplus answered.

"Thanks Nitro" Vale said, "Next is Hotel, one of the smaller regions in PC. It's known for its many resources and trade deals with many states and nations out side and inside of PC"

"Last one is Lynux, currently the smallest region in PC. Within it has many small states, a little too many to say actually, although it has been growing for the past decade" Vale finished off, "and that's it, that's all the basics you need to know"

"Four regions with completely different stuff in it. I say this place is alot more interesting than back home" Blanc said.

Neptune followed shortly, "it a place full of new adventures that's what. I can't wait to explore more of this place"

Noire on the other hand was silent, thinking of something, 'this maybe an opportunity' she lightly smiled.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

They candidates looked around the plaza in hopes to find the gun store but with no hopes.

"Ugh! Where's the gun store here, I thought I saw one" Uni groaned and complained.

"Maybe you just saw stuff, we were really high in the sky" Nepgear said, comforting her.

The twins tried to look aswell, it was tough but the found something, "This store has guns on display" Ram pointed out.

Uni immediately bolted towards the twins and saw that it was true, there were guns.

"Jerry's Modifications Store" Rom read the sign.

"Weird, it's not labeled as a gun store but a utility store" Nepgear took a peek inside, "say Uni- huh?" Uni was gone, presumably entered the store already judging by the swinging door. The rest quickly followed suit and entered the store.

The owner gladly welcome them, "Well good morning missies, what kind of stuff do you want?" The man presumably called Jerry greeted them.

Uni approached the owner, "I'm looking for some cool guns for collection, do you have any for sale?" She asked.

"Sure, pick one you like"

"Well the thing is, I'm new to this place, I was wondering if you can show some stuff and maybe test fire it?" She politely asked.

"No problem, come with me to the shooting range, I'll show you some interesting guns I have in store" The candidates followed the store owner at the back.

Inside the shooting range, it has everything, environment, covers, moving targets, and basically everything that can test a guns performance and the users skill. It was impressive for the gun expert.

"The room is quite big, it can even fit a small building" Nepgear took a look at the range.

The twins meanwhile where staring the the multiple guns at showcase wondering what each could do.

The store owner at Uni were set face to face with a huge arsenal of guns right in front of them. Uni's jaw dropped at the beautiful sight.

"Choose whatever you want to try first"

Uni snapped out of the awe and quickly observed the guns, "how about that one" She pointed the the unique looking gun.

"Ooh, the Gluon, this thing sends out a powerful energy stream to kill the enemy, and on the plus side, it doesn't destroy the surroundings like normal guns" Jerry informed her, "here, have a try"

Jerry helped Uni wear the equipment which is within a backpack.

Uni stood in front of the shooting range, she aimed the barrel at her chosen target and released it.

 ***BRRRRRZZZZTTT***

"Woah" Uni was pushed back by the recoil but immediately positioned herself. She lost her aim but she managed to control it.

Her target was immediately disintegrated by the stream of energy. She decided it was enough and released the trigger.

"That was so cool" The twins were at awe.

But Uni wasn't satisfied so she decided to go with a different gun, "How about another gun" She ordered.

"Feel free to choose miss" He replied.

Uni took a hard long look, this was probably the last one of the day, she can't possibly stay here and test all these guns, that'll take forever, so she chose what she thinks would be her favorite.

"How about this one" She pointed at it"

"Oh good choice, this baby is the Gauss, this thing can eliminate a target with ease, add to that this thing can perfectly shoot through low density obstacles" Jerry told her.

"Cool" Uni handled the gun and walked up to the shooting range and aimed the gun and chose her target which was casually standing upright and pulled the trigger.

 ***BZZT***

The hole was blasted trough the dummy's abdomen taking it down.

"That was powerful" Ram said.

"Now try holding the trigger and then releasing it" He told her.

Uni followed his instructions, took aim at a different dummy that was hiding behind a concrete barricade, pulled the trigger and holding it, the thing in the body spun and the gun charged.

"Now release it"

 ***BANG***

The gun let out a loud electric bang and a recoil that Uni wasn't ready for. The candidate fell on her back, the energy punch a hole through the concrete hitting the target in the chest.

"I should've been more careful" Uni stood up, "but man, that was awesome" She definitely wanted that gun, "I want th-"

Uni was interrupted by the awes and curiosity of the twins, "What's this thing" The twins stared at a yellow gun-thing.

"That is a gravity gun little miss, well the consumer version that is" He told them as he grabbed one, "unlike it's big brothers, this version can only lift light objects like furniture and other specific stuff" He demonstrated by lifting a cabinet.

"Cool, we want one, we want one!" Ram jumped excitedly.

"Can we have it Uni" Rom begged.

"Uhhhh ummmm" The Lastation candidate was stuck in a peculiar situation, "H-How much is the Gauss gun and the Gravity gun sir?"

"About 15,000 credits each miss, these things are professionally made by Mesa themselves hence the price" Jerry told her.

"Oh crap, hey Nepgear, do you have any spare money to buy them that?" Uni whispered into the purple candidate's ear.

"Umm sorry Uni, I kinda spent it all back on the tech stores" Nepgear frowned.

"Please Uni, this is the last thing we're ever gonna asked you" Ram continued to beg, "we'll use it promise"

Uni was in one of the worse cases you can be in, you either choose what you want, or choose what they want. She thought for a

bit, she has to be mature with this situation.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Thanks for the purchase and come back" The store owner waved as the candidates left the store to go back to the fountain, where the were told to go.

"Thanks alot Uni" The Loweean twins cheerfully said. Ram hugged the gravity gun to her chest treasuring it.

"Wow Uni, that must've been a hard decision, I'll pay you back if you want to?" Nepgear said, thinking it's her fault as to why it lead to this.

"No no Nepgear, I made my decision myself, you don't have to pay me back anything" Uni kindly puts down her friend's offer to help.

Soon they reach the fountain at the middle of the plaza, they already saw the others waiting on the base and talking to each other. Neptune would be the first to notice them.

"Ah! It's our little sisters" The purple CPU pointed out.

"Looks like you finally back" Histoire said.

"Hope we didn't keep you guys waiting on us for too long" Nepgear replied with a smile.

They saw Nepgear carrying some stuff, "Looks like you got you're hand full on new stuff there Nep Jr. What's in it?" Neptune asked.

"Just some tech that got my attention, I kinda spent all of my money on it" She giggled nervously.

Blanc noticed the giant gun-like thing Ram was holding, "W-what is that?" She asked, can't wait for the twins answer.

"It's a gravity gun" Ram said with a huge smile.

"Uni paid it for us" Rom added.

"You did?" Noire overheard what Time said and asked her little sister for confirmation.

"I did, I felt sad if I didn't give it to them, besides I could just come here again if I want" Uni said.

It took a moment for Noire to respond, "I'm proud of you Uni, I really am" She smile earning a slight blush from her little sister.

"Well it looks like everything is done, got you familiar with the continent and Steam so yeah, we should go back now" Nitroplus told them. The rest agreed to do so.

"You girls aren't leaving without me are you?" A voice came from behind them.

"Huh? Oh, Vert, looks like the meeting is done" Vale said.

"Yup" Blue Heart said, "we got the logistics and funding settled, the building has started construction as we speak"

"How much is it?" Vale asked.

"Well with it's technology, electricity, it's building materials are high class, it's multiple facilities and much much more, we settled in 50 Billion Credits" Vert said, silencing them.

The CPU noticed their disbelief, "Oh don't worry, I'll use my own nation's money to fund it, besides Leanbox is one of the richest nations in the world"

"Phew, I though I was gonna go bankrupt" Vale eased out.

"Are you sure you can handle it? That's alot of money" Histoire worried.

"Don't sweat it, my nation can handle it just fine, it's all good" Blue Heart shrugged.

They weren't used to this kind of Vert, so social and talkative. They felt uncomfortable, "Are you gonna change back?" Nepgear asked.

"Nah, I'll stay in my goddess form for the time being and besides, I like it" Blue Heart decline, "aren't we going back home? Come on people" She went infront of them and lead the way, the rest followed suit and quickly catch up to her.

"This new her, is really putting me off" Neptune said, "Vert never really change much in her CPU form, but this is a drastic one"

"Well I guess we just have to get used to it" said Noire, trying to get used to this new Vert.

A few minutes later they finally arrived at the capital building of Steam. The hope of regular peace and quite the basilicom was used to, they were greeted by a commotion inside reception area. The group by curiosity decided to check it out.

"What's the matter over here?" Vale asked them. Three people ,or more specifically hunters, turned around to face them.

"Lady Vale! Lady Blue Heart! A monster! There was a monster at the forest near the border of Steam!" One of the people told them.

"A monster? What kind?" Blue Heart asked.

"We haven't got a good look at it, we ran scared!" The other person told her.

Another other person stepped in, "I think I saw a glimpse of it, it was worm like, it was big" She described.

"Yeah! And I think I saw some things like hair or some kind sticking out of it too" The other said with confidence.

"Sounds horrible" Nepgear heard their description of the monster, it creeped her out.

"This is gonna be a big problem if it were true, if this monsters gets into Steam it can cause havoc" Nitroplus said.

"Well it looks like possible threat to the citizen of Steam" said Blue Heart as she walked outside.

"Wait, Vert! Where are you going!" Vale yelled.

"To investigate the area, to see if their really is a monster" Blue Heart answered.

"Wait for us!"

"No" Blue Heart ordered, "you two stay here, you two need a rest, you girls deserved it anyways for helping me" Vale and Nitroplus went silent.

"At least let us come with you!" Purple Heart shouted, "what if there is a monster, we can help you!"

Blue Heart took time to answer back, "Sure, just like in Gamindustri" The rest of the CPUs transformed and went besides Blue Heart, "and before we go, you hunters, where did you found the said monster?"

The hunters heard her, "Near the southwest border of Steam, there's a path leading to the forest"

"Thanks" They left to investigate the area.

"Stay safe CPUs, don't let this possible enemy overcome you" Histoire said let's looking at the departing CPUs.

"Looks like they're gone now, and it looks like I have to carry their luggage" Vale sighed, having to carry Nepgear's items.

"Come on Vale, we should take Vert's advice" Nitroplus went inside, "we should take a break and rest" Vale followed her aswell, "you coming too Histoire?"

"Oh, on thanks, I must read up more on this continent's history" The fairy declined.

"Well if that's the case, there's a library nearby this place" Vale told her.

"Thanks, I'll be going now" Histoire left.

"See ya" The waved.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The CPUs are now on their way to the location of the sighting. It was just a normal flight but it seems that they can't catch up the the superior speed of Blue Heart.

"Hey Vert! Could you slow down!" White Heart yelled as they were slowly falling behind.

"What do you mean? This is my regular speed" Blue Heart told them, "maybe you guys should catch up to my speed"

"Oh I'll show you speed Thunder Tits!" White Heart sped up her flight speed only barely catching up her.

"Hey! Don't leave us behind!" Black Heart followed suit and attempted to catch up.

"Oh dear" said Purple Heart facepalming as she has no choice but to do the same thing.

On the candidate side, things are alot more calmer, "Hey! Wait for us!" Purple Sister yelled as they also got dragged in.

"Are you really bringing that thing?" Black Sister noticed the gravity gun White Sister (Ram) was holding.

"Well duh, we did say we're gonna use it" She said to her.

"It might be useful too if we find the monster" White Sister (Rom) added.

"It better be, and don't break it, it cost almost all of my money" Black Sister warned them.

"Ugh, we promise don't even worry about it" The pink sister told her.

Minutes later they would finally reach the forest where they were told the monster would be. They landed on an open patch on a less dense area of the forest to start their search.

"I guess we're here" Blue Heart landed first, scanning the area clearly, "looks pretty undisturbed"

The CPUs managed to catch up with Blue Heart, being only a few seconds behind.

"Took you girls long enough" Blue Heart smugly smiled.

"Shut the hell up!" White Heart angrily shouted.

"Wow, already blowing a fuse there huh Blanny, I really suggest you should go to anger management" said The blue CPU to the raging goddess.

"That gives me an idea when we go back home" Purple Heart added, only adding to the fire.

"Well anyways, are there any sign of monsters around here?" Black Heart looked around.

"I scanned the area a little after before you got here, the place seemed undisturbed" Blue Heart informed them.

"How do you do that so quickly?" Black Sister questioned.

Blue Heart pointed at her visor, "this thing isn't just for show, this visor actually helps me to scan the surrounding terrain and nearby danger"

"Woah can I give it a try?" Purple Sister was immediately attracted.

 ***Rustle* *rustle* *rustle***

"Huh? What's that noise?" Purple Heart looked around the area, drawing her katana.

Blue Heart's visor detected something in the thick forest surrounding them, "Something is here, and it's circling us" She drew her spear.

 ***Rustle* *cling* *rustle* *clang***

Metallic sounds came from behind the unsuspecting CPUs. They quickly turned around as their senses told them to and saw the monster.

"Found you HAHAHAHA!!" The monster wasn't the kind be of monster they were hoping for. It's voice was robotic, it's eyes glows a deep red, its mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, wires seeping out and it's body was shaped like a worm consisting of metal plates, cogs and exposed wire.

"Oh shit" Blue Heart bluntly reacted.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=**

 **A/N: Finally done with this chapter, sorry for the long wait. It looks like our CPUs have encountered an enemy they haven't seen before, except for one of them. Let's find out in next chapter of The Descendant.**


	15. Virus Eliminated

**-[PSA]-**

 **Hey guys PixelAce here, before we start the story I want you to know that this fanfic turned 1 years old, HOORAY! Thank you for your support for this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it so far.** **To the newcomers I hope you enjoy the story and of course, to the people who have stuck around and kept coming back to the story, special thanks to you.**

 **That's kinda it, thank you again, and enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 15: Virus Eliminated**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

"Found you HAHAHAHA!!" The robotic me monster laughed and it was face to face with it's fearful victims. The monster looked at it's prey and just thought of the horrible things I'll do to it.

"Oh shit" Blue Heart said as she knew what she was facing, mettallic robot like figure, red eyes, it was a virus. She took a defensive stance

"Everyone stand back and be careful" Blue Heart ordered, the rest followed immediately.

"Uhmm, mind telling us what this thing is?" A sweat dropped as Black Heart saw this huge worm-like being.

"It's a virus" She replied.

"Ooooh, looks like you're smarter than I thought" The monster circled them, "well since you're gonna die anyways let me introduce myself, I'm a conficker"

"Let's not prolong this any longer shall we?" Conficker charged at it's victims, waving around as it gets closer.

"Sylhet Spear!" Blue Heart countered.

The giant spear slammed into the robot's metal surface make a huge dent while exposing more wire "ARRGHH! WHY YOU BRAT! GET OVER HERE!" The giant worm wriggled and waved as it rush towards it's victims.

"Let's go girls, let's help Vert" Said Purple Heart as each CPU and candidate took up their positions and cautiously keeps moving.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG** **!**

Black Sister fired her gun at the virus but it either missed due to its fast movements or hitting it's protective armor plating, "Dammit" She let out an annoyed sigh.

"HAA!" Purple Heart went in swung her katana dealing no more than a scratch to the virus.

"YOU NEED TO DO MORE THAN THAT YOU PUNY HUMANS!" The virus giggle robotically as it rushed in with it's jaw.

"Look out!" Blue Heart grabbed the purple CPU out of the way.

"Thanks" She gratefully said, "I should've been more careful"

" **Tanzerin Trombe!** " White Heart dove in with her giant battle-axe leaving a dent at best, "HEY! Any ideas?" She asked as they slowly get close together.

Purple Sister examined the monters and noticed some exposed parts, "Aim for the open spots like exposed wires and stuff" She said.

"Well if that's the-"

"ITS COMING RIGHT AT US!!!" White Sister (Ram) screamed, catching everyone's attention immediately and by instincts just flew off.

"RAAAAHHH!" The virus chomped down releasing a metallic ding from it's jaw.

They immediately split up after that surprise, lesson learned. They try to find some weak spots, but the problem is that it's either a small gap or near dangerous areas like the face.

"Okay me, looks like I can have some use" Black Sister once again aimed her gun at the virus and felt confident. She slowed down her breath and...

 **BANG** **!**

"RAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH" The bullet hit the virus in an open wires as electricity bolted out of it. The virus screamed and roared.

"Got it!" She raised her voice.

"Nice shot Uni" Black Heart said, but the virus wasn't giving up yet.

"D-do YoU ReaLLY TH-THinK, You CAN Dest-dest-DESTROY ME That E-e-EaSILy!" The virus' voice cracked a bit as it's roaring voice stutters.

"Oh son of a bitch, we made it mad" Blue Heart took a step back.

The virus' jaw opened wide and they heard a loud whizzing sound.

"I got a horrible feeling about this" Black Heart felt a horrible outcome and warned the others.

Then a giant beam of electricity fired upon them frying everything it it's way. The CPUs either dodge and weaved or hid behind something.

"We can't come close or we'll get killed, any ideas?" Blue Heart hid behind a tree as she raised her voiced asking.

"Rom over here!" White Sister (Ram) signalled to her twin, "behind this rock!"

The twins covered an cower in the boulder, they were also separated from the rest.

"It's so scary" White Sister (Rom) whimpered.

"COme O-O-ouT ComE OUT WheRE-E-Ever yOU ARE!!" The beam continued

The CPU frequently changed positions to avoid being found as the beam of electricity continue to circle the area.

"I might have an idea" The purple candidate looked confident.

"Are you sure?" White Heart said.

"One hundred percent" She exclaimed.

" **NEPGEARDAM ACTIVATE!** " A giant portal appeared and slowly appeared a giant robot.

"It's been a while since I've seen that thing" Blue Heart looked at the giant robot.

"WHat ThE! WhAt IS THis!?" The virus was taken off guard by the big robot.

The Nepgeardam then ran and did an uppercut on the virus. The virus was slightly stunned as it looked at the virus with a deadly glare. The conficker then wrapped itself around the robot as the two exchange hits.

The Nepgeardam fired its own lasers at the virus releasing it's grip. The CPUs looked amazed the the two titans fight it out.

"Looks like those movies we watch" White Sister (Rom) said peeking out of the rock.

"Yeah" The sister agreed and awed.

Nepgeardam performed kicks, punched and crushes as it slowly mangled the virus. Purple Sister looks to be having the time of her life controlling the robot as she does gestures in which the robot follows.

"Go get em Nepgear" Purple Heart cheered on.

"I HaD eNOUGH!" The conficker then latched on into the back robot's head. The Nepgeardam was having trouble reaching it. The virus then released a beam of energy, melting the head of Nepgeardam.

"NO! Not my Nepgeardam" Purple Sister can only watch as her creation gets destroyed.

The CPUs jaw dropped as Nepgeardam was slowly getting dismantled, burned and melt at this turn of events.

Adding to the damage the virus circled the robot with the energy beam active, melting even more parts of it. Soon the virus released it and the Nepgeardam fell to the ground now in an almost unrecognizable state.

"My Nepgeardam, my creation!" Purple Sister felt like she was crying.

The virus then looked at it's prey once more, the robot's armor plating was almost all gone, it sure visible and torn. The virus' structure was shorter as it's bits was smashed up by the once Nepgeardam.

The virus without a word then dug into the dirt below which confused the CPUs, "What is he planning this time?" Purple Heart thought.

The ground soon shook and rumbled like an earthquake, "I think I know" Blue Heart said as she cautiously moved around as she carefully looked at her visor's detection system.

The virus erupted from the ground behind two CPUs, as it's opened it's jaw and charged an energy bomb.

The CPUs looked behind them dumbfounded, as the robot fired the energy ball at them exploding. The twins watched as they were the only ones who are far enough from the blast.

The CPUs laid on the ground hurt and some unconscious. Blue Heart was also affected the blast but took a beating aswell and was the only CPU still fit for combat, or so she thought. As soon as she stood up the virus' grabbed her with it's damaged claw.

"HAHahAHAhahA! D-DO Y-Y-YoU REALLY TH-THiNK, YOU CAN D-DEstrOY ME!?" The conficker taunted her.

Blue Heart can't move because the virus' grip was tight and she was weakened from the attack. It soon raised her to eye level of the worm.

"Ram, we have to do something to save Vert" White Sister (Rom) worried.

"Umm ummm" White Sister (Ram) looked around, but then she remembered something, "the gravity gun" She ten pulled it out and then looked at the boulder behind them "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup"

"THE NEw CROWneD G-G-GODesS of M-MYKroS, YOU'rE REigN WILL BE C-c-CUT SHORT!" The virus opened it's mouth wide.

 **SLAM! CRASH** **!**

The virus' head was crushed by a giant rock as it's pinned to the ground by it. The virus jolted and wiggled, frantically trying to get out but then it suddenly dropped then.

Blue Heart dropped to the ground bruised and battered. She quickly breath in and out and she tried to catch fresh air as she was free from the grip.

"Man" She panted, "I thought *cough* I was a goner" She then slowly stood up, regaining her balance.

Blue Heart searched around to who had saved her, she then looked at the twins who were holding the familiar gravity gun, "Thanks for saving my life" She smiled.

"No problem" White Sister (Rom) gladly said.

"I knew this would come in handy!" White Sister (Ram) exclaimed as she hugged their brand new weapon.

Blue Heart then looked around the battlefield, a destroyed virus, a destroyed Nepgeardam, and the CPUs attempted to help themselves.

"Hey you two, let's help them" Blue Heart said to the twins as they approached the downed CPUs.

They helped the CPUs stand on their feet, they were hurt and injured but nothing they can't handle. They were doing alright still and we're glad they survived.

"My Nepgeardam!" Except for Purple Sister, she's in tears as she hugged and mourned her destroyed creation, "Nepgeardam noo~"

"How long do you think she's going to be like that?" Black Heart asked Purple Heart.

"She'll get over it eventually" She shrugged.

"Come on Nepgear, we can still salvage it" Black Sister tried to cheer her up as best as she can.

Blue Heart looked at the wreckage of the virus, all mangled up and destroyed.

 **Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt**

Her phone rang.

"Oh, umm" She pulled out her phone from her inventory and answered it.

[Hey Vert, how's it going over their?] Vale asked.

"Umm we got got into a fight" She replied, "it turns out it was a virus"

[Virus? What kind?]

"It's a conficker it said, we go beat up real bad, especially the CPUs" She informed her, "but we're fine still"

[I hope so, we were worried as to why you were taking so long] The governor was relieved of the news, [you guys going back yet?]

"We are but we have sort things up here" She said.

[Sort what out?]

"Well you see Nepgear has this robot that she made and loves so much name Nepgeardam and it was destroyed in the fight, so we have to calm her down" Blue Heart informed her.

[Umm okay?]

"Just *sigh* you'll know what I'm taking about when you see it, see you later" Blue Heart said.

[Bye] She ended the call.

"Okay girls let's get going, they're waiting for us to get back" Blue Heart told them, "Come on Nepgear we'll fix the Nepgeardam when we get back"

"Nepgeardam~" She wasn't listening.

"Neptune, could you distract Nepgear a bit while me, Black Heart and White Heart carry the robot" Said Blue Heart, "you girls help too" She told the candidates.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **-=-[Later]-=-**

The CPUs were now back at Steam where they felt safe. Most of them were carrying the part of Nepgeardam, or what was salvageable atleast.

"It's okay Nepgear, your robot is gonna be fine" Purple Heart cradle and hugged her dear little sister closely.

"Geez, never thought she was this attached to this robot" Black Sister said.

"Well she did put all her heart, blood and sweat into creating this" Blue Heart replied, "Looks like we're here, let's drop these off at the open court"

The CPUs descended into the ground and dropped what they were carrying, one arm that was salvaged, the slightly intact body of the robot, the two legs which were the most intact, the melted face of it, and some extra stuff like gears and metal aswell.

Vale, Nitroplus and Histoire went outside to greet the CPUs.

"Hey! Oh, is that the robot you were talking about Vert?" Vale asked.

"Yeah" Blue Heart nonchalantly said as she transformed back along with the rest.

"Oh are you alright CPUs? Are you hurt?" Histoire was worried and checked on the CPUs.

"We're fine Histoire" Noire assured her, "it's just some scratches and bruises, nothing we can't handle"

The fairy was still really worried, "But you still must be careful for you health, monsters like viruses and bugs are much, much more deadlier than the monsters we fight in Gamindustri"

Meanwhile on the candidates side of things Nepgear was now starting to calm down and slowly accepted the fate of her beautiful creation. She even laid down a flower for her loss.

"Woah there Nepgear, aren't you being a bit too overdramatic over here?" Uni commented, "plus it's just a robot, you can replace or rebuild it anyways"

"But, but this one was special"

"Uni's right Nepgear" Nitroplus entered the conversation, "anyways you can upgrade it with the stuff you bought"

Suddenly things turned for the better for poor Nepgear, "You're right! So many new stuff I can make, maybe I'll upgrade my Nepgeardam"

"That was a quick change of tone huh Rom?" Ram said.

"Uh-huh" Rom nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the inside, you CPUs need some rest after that fight" Vale said as they went inside.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **-=-[Night Time]-=-**

It was a calm night, The CPUs continue to rest and watch some news to keep them entertained for the meantime before sleeping.

[Well, looks like there's another news at U-Soft today] IG, the news anchor said, [yesterday last night, there has been another attempt of theft that happened in U-Soft's national museum]

Pictures show broken glass in which seemed to have been the entrance point and some police tape.

[No items were stolen and guards didn't hear a thing during that night. Investigators assume that this was again the work of the Phantom, who's goal investigators suggest is the Holy Spear]

[So far Governor Yubi's attempt at safeguarding the artifact has failed, no one knows why the their is after it]

[On to the next news...]

"Another attempt on an ancient artifact" Nitroplus said, "why does this thief want it so badly anyways"

"Who knows?" Vale shrugged.

"Well it must be hiding something if the their really wants it" Vert suggested.

"Maybe"

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **-=-[The Next Day]-=-**

"Come on, you're so low in health" Neptune smashed the buttons of her controller.

The CPUs, now well rested, is starting this day by playing games all morning like they used to back then in Gamindustri.

"RAAAAHHH!!! STOP SPAMMING YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT NEP! WHY DID YOU EVEN CHOOSE THAT PINK BLOB BITCH!!! HOPE YOU GET RUN OVER!!!" Blanc screamed as she died to a sword.

Vert on the other hand stayed silent focusing on the game, "hehehe" She let out a giggle.

"Aw damnit! My reaction time is crap!" Noire was slightly getting annoyed.

"NOOOO! Dang it Vert I was so close to winning!" Neptune's character launched off the screen and into the void by a certain green CPU.

"IT'S MY OWN GAME GODDAMMIT AND I CAN'T EVEN WIN FIRST PLACE FUCK YOU THUNDER TITS!!!" Blanc's rage was probably heard all over the building.

"uhhhhhhhh, dead last again for the fourth time" Noire dropped her controller in defeat.

"You really need to play more action games Noire, not just cinematics" Vert said as she won first place forth time in a row.

"Is she always that angry?" Nitroplus asked the candidates.

"Oh yeah, she's really like that when you piss her off even in the slightest" Uni replied.

"Rom and Ram are planning getting her some anger management at some point" Nepgear told her.

"Why just planning? Why didn't they just get her to the therapist already?"

"Well because they're scared that she might kill the therapist or something and you know what happens when that happens" Nepgear explained.

"Shares plummeting, you know, I don't blame them now"

The door then opened revealing Vale, "Hey Vale, how is it going?"

"Just fine, umm Vert I have some important news" Vale told the CPU, "do you still remember the news report last night?"

Vert nodded, "Uh-huh, where a thief tried to steal an ancient artifact" She answered.

"Well Yubi is asking you for some help with that, she said that you may be able to help catch the theif" Vale informed her.

"Sure, I'm willing help"

The CPUs especially the candidates overheard it, "You're going to U-Soft? Can we come too pleeeeease?" The twins begged to come aswell.

"The more the merrier, plus it'll be the perfect chance to help you get familiar with the continent even more" Vert gladly said, "You coming too?" She asked the rest.

"Well we can't just sit here and play games all day" Noire agreed.

"I'll join aswell" Blanc flatly said as she's now all calmed down from her rage a while ago.

The rest agreed to come along aswell. They got ready for the trip and went out to the balcony as a launching pad. The CPUs transformed into their goddess forms soon after.

"Be safe CPUs" Histoire said before they left.

"Okay Histoire" They said before flying off into the sky.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=**

 **-=-[2 Hours Later]-=-**

"How long is this flight anyways?" Black Heart slowly grew impatient.

"Well if it were just me it'll probably take an hour or so but since you guys are coming along I have to slow down and it took us over two hours now" Blue Heart said.

"You wanted us to come now your saying we're dead weight! We're flying as fast as we can!" White Heart felt offended.

"Hey! I haven't said anything like that to you" Blue Heart retorted back, "take into account how big the continent aswell, it's like ten times bigger than Gamindustri"

"This is taking too long, I'm bored" White Sister (Ram) complained.

"Me too" White Sister (Rom) agreed.

"Atleast it isn't like five hours when we traveled to PC, I hope that isn't the case" Black Sister said.

The CPUs and candidates are growing bored of the long trip. Blue Heart kept thinking of how to entertain herself.

"Hmm" Blue Heart then dove down to the open field below.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Purple Heart questioned her about her actions. The rest watched her aswell.

Blue Heart hovered just above the grassy Meadows spreading her arms and slowly gaining momentum as she goes. She dodged obstacles like rocks and trees, then she approached a forest.

"Here we go" Blue Heart then immediately before hitting a tree she pulled up and launched into the air dragging along leaves as she just flew by in front of them.

"Woah" Purple Sister said in awe.

Blue Heart flew up into the clouds and reached the peak, "WOOHOO!" Blue Heart then dove down back into the clouds above the CPUs.

She then spun around them a few times before stopping in front of them, "Haaaaa~ that was fun"

"Woah that was awesome!" The twins cheered at the short performance.

"Cool" Black Sister said.

"Show off" Said to her by Purple Heart.

"Haha, I'm just doing this for fun really" Blue Heart told her.

"Hmph, nothing that I can't do" Black Heart felt confident in herself and dived aswell.

"Better watch where you're diving!" Blue Heart warned her.

"Huh?" Then it hit her, because of her cockiness she didn't realize she was diving too fast and was headed straight towards a forest.

"Oh s-" She tried to fly up but her momentum said no and kept going until she hit the thick forest.

"Should we wait for her?" Blue Heart asked.

"Nah she'll catch up eventually" And just like that Black Heart approached them from below, maintaining speed and hair covered in sticks leaves and a nest.

"So how'd that go for ya?" White Heart commented, smiling at her failure.

"Told you to watch out" Blue Heart teased.

"Ugh" Black Heart groaned as she brushed off the leaves and sticks in her white hair.

"Hahahaha!" The twins laughed at her failed attempt to copy her.

Black Sister let out a snicker, "Oh Noire"

Purple Sister giggled, then she saw some buildings on the horizon, "Look! I'm must be U-Soft"

The CPUs saw the buildings on the mountains and picked up the pace. Soon they arrived at the sky of the city.

"Looks gorgeous" Purple Sister looked below.

The city has the renaissance, medieval-like feel to it, the diving cutting through the city with wooden ships sailing across it.

"Well, looks like we made it" Purple Heart hovered above the city along with the rest as they take in the view.

"Well if reading books and geography about the continent, the capital is near the sea and the governor lives in a palace" White Heart told them.

"So what're we waiting for? Let's go" Blue Heart lead the way as the CPU follow her in this new place.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Deep inside a laboratory, two scientist have been working eagerly on a secret project, a project that has been in the works for a few years. Today was the test day, and they hope it goes well.

"You thinks she's ready?" Scientist 1 said to his colleague.

The girl they were referring was deep asleep and connected with wires pumping a substance into her and a few stimulators, add to that she was laying on an closed cryogenic bed.

The girls appearance has a blonde hair with some red strands that flowed down until the lower back.

"Pretty sure, we have to test it one way or another" Scientist 2 persisted, "computer, prepare to release her from her supports"

[Yes sir] The computer filler his orders, as the the wires attached to her body loosened and the cryogenic chamber opened releasing smoke.

"Looks like the Sharicium is stabilizing within her body" Scientist 1 checked the stats, "come on wake up"

"Come on work, please work" Scientist 2 prayed.

A few silence deafening seconds later, the test subject took a deep inhale, slightly panicking as she slowly calmed down. She sat up from her cryogenic bed, looking at the two men with her blue and green eyes, slightly tilting her head, and attempting to speak "W-wh-who are you two people?"

"It worked, IT WORKED!" The scientists hugged each other in pure joy.

"Umm, why are guys so, happy?" She asked again.

"We should get serious now and introduce ourselves" Scientist 1 contained his joy, "ahem, ahem, my name is Laurel Page"

"And my name Sergei Brin" Scientist 2 said.

"Sergei Brin, Laurel Page... Are you two my, parents?" The girl asked.

The two male scientist looked at each other not sure how to answer, "I guess so"

"Then... What's my name?" She asked.

"You're name... You're name..." Sergei thought carefully, the two scientist suddenly looked at each other like they have the same idea.

They looked back at the girl, who was waiting for an answer, "you're name is Kroma, Platinum Heart"

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: A new character has entered the arena. Well I hope you like this one and again, thank you for the support. See you in the next chapter of The Descendant.**


	16. The Museum

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 16: The Museum**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The CPUs headed westward in hopes to reach the capital building which in this case, looks like a huge castle near by the sea. As they were flying over the city, they saw some churches indicating this was a really religious place.

"The place feels so romantic, it reminds me of those movies I watched" Purple Sister surveyed the ground from the air.

"Oooh, I can definitely see what you're talking about" Black Sister agreed, "we should explore the place when we can"

They're conversation was interrupted by Purple Heart, "Come on girls, we have an urgent objective on our hands right now so don't get distracted"

"So we're looking for a castle near the sea right?" Blue Heart recapped.

White Heart nodded, "We just need to fly along the shoreline to reach our destination" She informed them.

"Hey Vert!" Purple Heart called her out, "Mind filling us up about this place?"

"Well first off U-Soft is quite a religious place and if I remember correctly, this is the place of the Pope" Blue Heart said, "PCLite is what their religion is called by the way, it has a few related religions, Windows and Chrome are practically the same but different sets of beliefs, Linux as well but they are more extreme and Mac is completely different but somewhat related. All of them don't like eachother by the way"

"Are they zealots by any chance?" Black Heart said in a concerned voice.

"They're commonly called elitists, well Vale said it's not common to see them, but it's not rare either" She said, "it's best if you ignore them, let most of the talking to me"

"I really hope we never come across any of those elitists" Said Black Sister.

The rest of the trip was uneventful after that. It was boring to say the least, but after nearly half an hour later, because some of them wanted to slow down for the view, but anyways they finally caught sight of the palace.

"Is that it over there?" White Sister (Ram) pointed out.

The rest caught eye of it, "That seems to be it, it looks huge" Blue Heart said. It was her first time seeing it, same goes for the rest.

The palace was huge and luxurious. As expected from any palace. It was flanked by the north and south wing. It also has a chapel integrated with it's south wing. The courtyard was wide and open with many guards and a few supposedly nobles by the looks of it.

"It looks gorgeous, like the those in fantasy book or even movies" Black Sister added to their amazement.

"Reminds me of the Leanbox palace actually" Purple Heart added to her amazement.

"Should we transform somewhere hidden? Seeing us might attract those so called elitists" Purple Sister was concerned of the fact of religious extremist.

"You bring a good point their Nepgear, you might want to transform in private, we don't want things to go south immediately" Blue Heart said to them.

"What are we gonna do?" White Heart asked.

"You guys transform back to your human forms in that alley way. Do not attract any attention" She firmly said.

The CPUs nodded and headed towards an alleyway and transformed, luckily there wasn't that many people in the streets. Blue Heart transformed back to her human form in the open and waited for them. After catching up they regroup back to the main gate. The soldiers who are chatting and minding their own business noticed them approaching the gate.

"Halt! What brings you the palace of the governor?" A soldier asked the CPUs.

"I am Lady Blue Heart and these are my dear friends" Vert said.

"Oh, apologies for my ignorance my goddess, you may enter the gate" The soldier bowed infront of Vert and signalled the other to open the gate.

The CPUs entered the palace grounds and now headed towards the entrance of the palace itself.

"The inside is just as elegant as the outside" Vert admired along with the rest.

The were in the main lobby room of the palace. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling lighting up the lobby and the walls trimmed with gold and filled with paintings. The ceiling are also filled with details. The room was filled with guards and servants roaming the room.

"This is a place fit for a king" Neptune looked around.

"You can say that again" Nepgear gazed at the gorgeous paintings depicting battles, people and scenery.

"Should've brought my camera with me" Uni said.

"Me too" Her sister followed

"Enough looking around girls, we have much more important business" Vert said.

A maid walked passed them and Vert took the chance to asked her, "Hey miss" The maid caught attention, "Can you show us where Yubi is? It's important"

"Of course ma'am, just follow me" The maid told them as the rest followed her.

They went towards the grand staircase and through some halls. They wish they could just stop for awhile and just admire the beauty and elegance of each passing room and hall. But alas this was more important. Soon they arrive at a hall filled with mirrors, in which light coming from the windows on the opposite side reflected and lit up the place more and along with the chandeliers. Some feet away from them they saw a hooded figure talking to a person in silk white robe covered with a red cloak and red cap and holding a staff.

"But Pope Pisius, the thief is getting closer and closer from the Holy Spear, we can't let that thief get any nearer" The hooded figure said.

"Stay calm Yubi, panicking isn't gonna help the situation any further" The Pope said.

"I supposed your right holy father" The hooded girl named Yubi said, "but I wish I can get more help"

"Governor Yubi, Pope Pisius" The maid approached them, "you have visitors" She presented the CPUs.

Yubi felt relieved seeing Vert as if all the stress from her body were released, "it's nice to see you again Lady Vert. I'd like you to meet Pope Pisius XVII" She introduced the man.

The Pope approached the CPU, "It a pleasure to finally meet the daughter of the true goddess of PC" He happily shook hand with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Vert replied, "So what seems to be the problem here?"

Yubi stepped up, "We were talking at how to stop the thief from getting the Holy Spear" She informed them.

"Before we continue, can you tell me about the importance of this Holy Spear?" Vert curiously asked.

"You see my goddess, the Holy Spear is said to have been held by one of the goddess' apprentices named, Bell Gates" The Pope informed her, "He is said to have been very close to the goddess"

The Pope continues, "It is said in the scriptures the Holy Spear holds immense power. Which is why we think the thief is heavily attracted to it"

"That solves one problem, the thief's the motive, but do you have any clue or hint of their identity?" Vert asked.

"We have none, not even a single clue" Yubi said, "so far, no one that has ever confronted the thief lived"

"This is harder than I thought" Vert thought this was an easy job, no, it was a huge problem. They are trying to protect a powerful weapon from a skilled thief.

Yubi looked at the people behind Vert and she was silent, no, stunned for a bit but then spoke, "How about you guys, have any suggestions?"

The CPUs were caught off guard by this, were their covers blown? But eventually kept calm, but they know they have to speak up.

"Umm", Neptune said, "maybe we should inspect the museum, check for any weak spots and openings the thief might use to their advantage"

Vert immediately backed them up, "She's right, that way all of us are on the same page and to see what we're dealing here"

"They have a point" The Pope smiled, "a team can't work effectively if some members don't know what they're up against"

Yubi reluctantly agreed aswell, "why don't we start right now?"

"Well we should get going if we want to get a step ahead of the thief" Vert replied.

"Goodbye holy father, we'll get going now to the museum" She waved goodbye to the Pope.

"Goodbye aswell father, it's nice knowing you" Vert did the same aswell.

"It's nice to see you as well, O Goddess, and I wish you good luck in these difficult times" The Pope returned.

The group left to have a headstart and investigate. They need to not waste precious time and need to get a step ahead to the thief before everything goes south.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The U-Soft National Museum, it is the biggest museum in Mykros. It's home to hundreds of relics and historical items that dates back hundreds of thousands of years ago. One of its most famous relic is the Holy Spear, according to scriptures it's a weapon held by one of the Goddess' apprentices. This weapon is rumoured to hold immense power, but lately it's been a target of a thief and it's up for the group to secure it and hopefully catch the thief.

Yubi and the others are on there way to the museum, many guards frequently patrolled the area and as of late, the museum is closed to any visitors except for investigators or people with a special pass or are granted one.

"Good Afternoon dear governor, good afternoon goddess" One of the guards greeted and let them in seeing them, "and who are you people?" But the guard halted the CPUs.

Vert quickly explained to the guards that they are extra help and granted them access by the words of the goddess.

They continue to walk around the museum building and made their way to the apparent target of the thief. At this point they were deep inside the building.

They turned a corner and saw the Holy Spear, it's surrounded by a glass box. The spear was long, a bit longer than ordinary spears Vert was familiar of, the blade is big and was still sharp like it was never used at all and it has blue highlights. But what caught her attention was the writing along the shaft which she doesn't understand. She felt like it was calling for her, she went blank for a second.

'Vert, you're finally here'

She heard a voice call out for her she looked around but she saw no one, she was then pulled back to reality.

Ram tried to get there first but was stopped by Yubi, "Don't, I've set up some traps here" She lifted her left leg and step on a tile which activated and opened a pit.

"Follow me, do not make any misstep" Yubi flawlessly made her way to the Spear while the rest followed her carefully.

"How do you know which tile is a trap and what isn't?" Neptune's curiosity got the better of her, the others looked at her as if she made a crucial mistake.

"Oh... I'm an assassin actually, well not the kind of assassin that kills other people, I'm also good at making traps which I used to capture bugs and thieves, except for this one" Yubi told them, "there's also a very tiny detail to tell traps apart that I only know of just so I don't lose track of it"

They soon made it to the podium where the spear rest. Yubi noticed the tension coming from the CPUs which is making them and her uncomfortable aswell.

"Okay time to break the ice, I know you're CPUs" Yubi said catching them off guard and surprised.

"You knew?!" They yelled.

"Of course I knew, you CPUs standout so much, you're extremely lucky that none of the guards or nobles recognized you" Yubi said to them.

"All of that worrying, for nothing" Nepgear said.

"A fruitless effort to hide our identity" Blanc disappointingly said.

"You're not gonna put us to jail are you?!" Noire called back the time they first arrived here in PC continent.

"What!? No! I'm not some elitists" The assessin yelled back.

After that awkward revelation, Vert spoke up, "Well... that's out of the way, let's get back to what we were supposed to do"

Things got less awkward and they were back to the topic at hand, "How can the thief even get near it if you've set up multiple traps around the place?" Noire asked.

"I don't know, some nights ago he bypassed all my traps again, I hypothesize the thief has other methods of breaking in" Yubi said.

"So you want us to search the whole museum for possible entrances the thief might use?" Vert guessed what she was planning.

"Exactly, we split up and search all possible break-ins the thief might use, after that we should meet by main hall of the museum and gather all your findings"

"Then let's do it" Neptune was excited.

"And by the way, the museum is quite huge so if you're lost, there are maps around the museum to help you. Without further ado let's start" Yubi said.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

They all split up into small groups, Nepgear and Uni went together, Noire was left with Neptune even though she wanted to go alone, Blanc chose to supervise her twin little sisters in case they might break something and finally, Yubi and Vert chose to go together.

"This museum is huge, there must be tons of potential openings the thief can use to it's advantage" Nepgear looked around the interior.

"This is gonna take awhile" Uni added, "but I suggest we should look for obscure places like vents, smalls windows and all those stuff"

"Well by the looks of it" Nepgear looked at the surroundings once more, "it's still gonna take awhile"

"Stop complaining, this'll pass by like it's no time" The Lastation candidate said.

A few minutes has gone by, so far, nothing suspicious. At the same time, they barely even covered much ground as they looked at every little detail as ordered by Uni.

"It this really necessary?" Nepgear looked hard for any major or minor details or evidence.

"Of course, you don't want to overlook anything when investigating" Uni replied.

Nepgear sighed, "This is gonna be boring" She said under her breath.

They've been searching this place for more than just a few minutes to almost half an hour or more, atleast that's what it feels like, and much to their expectations, still nothing.

"Still nothing" Nepgear closed the door to a janitors closet thinking that it may have something interesting.

In contrast, Uni was eagerly searching the place. It was boring she has to admit and it was going nowhere, that is until she found something interesting, "Hey Nepgear! Come over here!"

The Planeptune candidate followed and approached her, "What is it?" She asked.

"This vent, it's loose" Uni told her but her friend was lost, "only thing supporting it is a loose screw but the rest seems to have been gone"

"You think this might be the work of the thief?" Nepgear said.

"Yup" Uni took the single screw off and opened the vents, "I knew it, the screws are inside, this might be an attempt to hide any his entrance and hopes to use it again"

"Wow, how do you know this?" She asked.

"A friend of me and Noire taught me these stuff, she's basically a professional at sneaking around and going undetected" Uni said.

"We should tell the others" Nepgear said.

Uni then said to her, "Not yet, let's figure out where it goes and it's not just some diversion" She crawled in the vent, "you coming?"

Seeing that she's got nothing else to do, she decided to join Uni in the vents.

The two crawled in the vents, it was an long, cramped journey much to their dismay.

"N-Nepgear! stop headbutting my butt!" Uni blushed as they crawled in the vents.

"Sorry" Nepgear innocently said, "there's barely any light here"

Uni can't see aswell, the only light they encountered was from the other vents, they've noticed that they've gone quite high already.

"Maybe we can go a bit quicker, the tight spaces is getting on me" Nepgear suggested.

"I really wish I could, but I also can't see where I'm going, it's practically gone pitch black"

"I hope we don't get lost"

They crawled further into the vent system until they found light, "I see light" Uni exclaimed.

Finally, they found light at the end of the tunnel, they hastened their crawling and finally crawled out.

"Huh? It leads outside" Nepgear observed. The vent led to the roof of the museum.

Uni was impressed, "well, now we know that it leads out here, I guess we can confirm what we have thought"

"Let's examine the rest of the rooftop just in case we can find anymore leads, after that we can go back" She said.

"You mean we have to go back to the vents?" Sweatdrops appeared on Nepgear's head.

Uni hummed and nodded, "now come on, after this we can report this back to the governor"

The two began their final inspection around the place, but they realize it's gone cold.

"Found nothing so far" Nepgear looked around, "how about you?"

"None either" Uni sighed, "It looks like this is as much of a lead we gonna get, we should go back now"

The two went back from where they once were, meaning they have to go back to the vents and finally report the findings.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Meanwhile, Noire and Neptune were in one of many hallways looking for clues. They were occasionally splitting up to cover more grounds but still made little progress yet compared to the others.

"You found anything yet?" Noire said.

"Nope" Neptune said while still acting optimistic, "I guess we'll have to search another place"

Noire groaned in frustration, so far they have no evidence, "well, off to the next area, maybe we can find something there"

The two then walked off to there next designated area, "Man, either this thief is really good or we're just looking at the wrong places, either way this is gonna take some time" Neptune stated.

Noire crossed her arms, "what do you think the thief's motives are Nep?" She attempted to start a conversation.

"Hmm, probably take over the world as usual" The purple goddess replied.

"Is that what you're thinking? Really?" She stared at her unamused.

"Hey! most of our enemies fight us for control over Gamindustri, I don't see why it isn't the same in this case" Neptune defended herself.

"How about you?" She asked Noire.

"Umm, probably power" She answered, "the Pope did say the spear holds some kind of unimaginable power, that's the most likely motive"

"I really don't see how that differs much from what I said" Neptune told her.

"H-huh!? No! It's totally different!" She shouted, slightly blushing.

"Well you need power in order to take over the world, like what else is the the thief gonna use that power? Bring happiness?" She teased her fellow CPU.

"Sh-shut up!" Neptune let out a snicker at her outburst, but this was interrupted when they heard some noise just around the corner.

"!" They became alerted and slowly approached the source where the sound came from.

The two slowly approached the corner with weapons at hand, "Who's there!?" The replied was footsteps running. They immediately turn the corner and saw... No one. The supposed person just disappeared into the vastness of the museum. This confused them, they were dumbfounded.

"Must've been just our imagination, this investigation got our senses out of control" Neptune said.

"Aw damnit" In frustration, Noire stomped the floor but it felt wrong, "huh?" She stomped again. It was hollow below her.

"Hey Nep, help me lift this tile" Noire said, Neptune was confused but followed her anyways.

The two lifted the tile and saw something big, "A hole" a hole with a ladder is what met them. Both had the same idea and went in the newly discovered hole.

They reached the bottom and was greeted with a tunnel, "okay, now this is interesting" Neptune said disrupting the silence.

"Wonder where it leads to?" Noire questioned, but one thing is certain, this was certainly more interesting than what they were doing after this.

"It's best if we figure out where this leads to" She stated and, along with Neptune, ventured through the tunnel.

It was dark, but there was just enough light to be visible. Soon they heard water and then developed a light stench. It's seems they both had an idea where this leads to. The tunnel itself wasn't very long aswell, so they soon reached the origin.

"The sewers, looks like our guess is right" Noire said, the tunnel leads to a nearby sewers.

"Did the thief planned all this out?" Neptune was more impressed than anything, "I wonder how long this took"

"We should go back now, the stench is getting unbearable" Noire covered her nose.

"Yeah this place smells, let head back quick" Neptune did the same and both went back to the museum.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The investigation for Blanc was going smoothly so far, although she still has to keep a close eye on her little sister invade they get too far away from her. She can't blame them too much because they're kids, but they need to mature in order for one of them to successfully rule Lowee.

"Hey you two! Don't just wonder off!" Blanc yelled at her two sisters.

"We weren't gonna!!" Ram yelled back, "jeez,you have like no trust in us"

Blanc ignored that statement at first, 'Should've just left them in Steam' She grumbled.

"We're not kids now, you don't have to follow us everywhere we go you worrywart" Ram said. It was loud enough for their big sis to hear.

"How about to actually help out here instead of complaining like little brats!" Blanc almost loss control of her temper.

They felt a menacing aura around their big sister, a menacing aura that they're too familiar with. They immediately got back to helping out Blanc. Rom and Ram splitter from their sister and started gathering evidence.

"This is boring" Rom said in her soft voice, "found anything Ram?"

"Nothing worth talking" She frowned, "we should go back and call it a bust on our end"

They haven't noticed how time flew by quick, they were roughly doing it for almost half an hour.

"This place is... New" Rom said.

"Huh? This isn't where we've been" The twin in pink added.

And they also didn't notice where they were going and lost all track of where they've been.

"This is what Blanc told us about, we're lost" Rom concluded.

"Drats"

Blanc didn't find anything on her end, so she decided to go back now. She remembered where she went and traced back.

"Where are the two? Rom? Ram?" She yelled out their names.

She looked at the surrounding areas and rooms and they were no where to be seen, she started to get worried.

"Rom! Ram!" Blanc shouted their names again and the reply was silent.

"Oh Damnit, where could've they gone to?" Blanc was extremely worried for her little sisters. She so busy finding some clues that she forgot about her little sisters.

The twins were worried aswell, they are lost and alone, they can't call for help or find a map for the area. They were properly lost and all alone in an empty museum. Rom began to get increasingly worried to the point of tearing up.

"Uuuuu~ we can't find a way back" said Rom.

"Uh-uhmm, don't cry Rom, we can get out of this situation" Ram tried to act cool and confident, "everything's gonna be alright" she took hold of her twin sister's hand and comforted her as she stopped crying.

Rom's tears went away as she was face to face with her twin, she trust her twin in many situations including this one. She trust Ram more than anyone else.

"Okay okay" Ram tried to think of a plan, "maybe we could travel back, but the problem is, we don't where to start" She frowned, but she won't give up just yet.

Ram tried to remember where they last went, although it's not working so she had to guess and not disappoint her twin sister.

"Follow me" While holding her sister's hands they started walking.

Rom willingly agreed to do so as she was dragged by the twin.

Soon they were caught in a crossroad, "Uhhh... this way" Ram confidently said as she trusted her guts to do the decision making for her.

They continued to walk for a good few minutes, guessing which way to go just by their guts. Truthfully, they made some smalls stops just to look around the place. Their curiosity just got out of hand, but they still got their agenda straight.

At some point it felt they we're just going in circles, they swore they passed by the same painting a few times by now. They were on the verge of just giving up.

But Rom spotted something in the distance and then spoke up, "Umm, who's that?" She pointed out as she saw a figure at the corridor.

Her twin looked at where she was pointing, "maybe that's Blanc" Ram said bringing their hopes up, "hey big sis!" She shouted.

The figure just ran, which properly confused them, "Maybe she didn't hear us" She still has hope.

Both ran after the figure thinking it was Blanc, "Hey! Wait!" The figure didn't stop, they we're starting to doubt it was someone they know.

"Hey stop!" They yelled again.

"Huh?" They stopped, they lost track of the person, "where did that person go?" Ram said.

"Maybe it was a ghost" Rom stuttered in fear.

Ram was terrified at the thought that they were following a ghost, "D-don't be silly Rom, those don't exist"

"What about the boos and uncle Luigi's mansion?" Rom contradicted her sister.

"Uhhhh..." Her fear meter is increasing.

Blanc on the other hand was still on the search for her little sisters who was became lost. She search everywhere she can even if it takes her all day, her little sisters are precious to her.

"Hey! Wait!" Blanc heard a voice, "Rom, Ram" She hurriedly searched where the voice originated.

"Hey stop!" She heard their voice once more, but this time it made her extremely worried especially that she doesn't know the context.

She hurriedly chased after the source of the sound, then she found them "Rom! Ram!"

The twins turned around, "Blanc!" The ran towards her, hugging their big sister while Blanc returned the hug aswell.

"What the hell did you two gone to?" Blanc said to them as the twins begin to get nervous as her aura changed.

"Ummm, w-we lost track of where we were going, hehe he" Ram replied with a nervous laugh.

Blanc sighed, "Let's go back now, I haven't found anything interesting in my end" She stood up, followed but her little sisters and walked away.

The twins were silently debating whether what they saw was a ghost or a real person, either way, they can't just claim it as it is.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The Goddess and the Governor got nothing on their end so they decided to head to the main hall where they were supposed to meet.

"I hope the others got something on their end" Yubi desperately said.

"I'm sure they found some things that can help us" Vert tried to be positive to cheer her up.

Their end of the investigation was empty even though they searched a huge area, they even searched many rooms and floors, when that failed they looked at CCTV tapes archives but found nothing aswell, the cameras glitchef out or lost connection making it unreliable.

"Haaaaaa~" Yubi exhaled, releasing some stress off her mind, "I need a break after this whole ordeal"

"This has been bothering you ever since huh?" Vert asked her.

She nodded, "Ever since the thief's first attempt, this thing is not just the national treasure of U-Soft, but it is the national treasure of the entirety of Mykros, the only few relics that remain during the era of the goddess"

"A lot of pressure is put upon you. I can understand" Vert told her, "ever since I became the new goddess of Mykros I've never felt so much pressure in my life, I have to carry two nations over my shoulder"

"Although I have plans to make it easier for me, but I doubt some of my citizens would be onboard with it"

Just as Yubi was about they were interrupted by a voice.

"Yubi! I finally found you!"

Both stopped were they are as a man, in priest clothing approached them.

"Bishop Borja" Yubi replied, "w-what are you doing here! I explicitly ordered the guards to only let authorized personnel in here and your not one of them!"

"I have my ways" The bishop, "but none of that, didn't I tell you to stay at the palace, look at you, you'll overwork yourself"

"I'm the leader, I can do whatever I want!"

"Let the professionals handle this, like me"

Vert stepped in, "ahem, do you know who you're talking to, bishop"

The bishop glared at her, "Listen here you, you have no business being in here missy, why not go home to your place"

The two girls were taken aback by his statement, "Do you have any respect for the daughter of the ancient goddess?" Yubi said.

Vert tried to keep calm and not get angry about this situation as Yubi covered for her.

"Do you really believe in such stories on the internet? For all we know she an imposter wanting attention" The bishop exclaimed.

Now that got Vert's veins popping but she has to keep calm in order to preserve her image. She kept a neutral smile on her face.

"I could order your imprisonment if you disrespect the goddess" Yubi threatened him.

"Imprisoning me is only gonna hurt you more than me, the popularity of the people supports me" The bishop bragged at her.

"Yubi, Vert, there you are" they were interrupted once again but this time the other CPUs and their candidates are approaching them.

"And who are they? Didn't you're mommy teach you to not get help from strangers?"

Yubi replied, "For your information, I gave them permission to help us on the investigation"

"We are finally putting an end to this thievery ourselves"

The bishop looked around, seeing that he is outnumbered, "Fine then, do whatever you want" The bishop left them alone. Finally.

"Umm, who was he?" Nepgear curiously asked.

Yubi sighed, cursing under her breath, "He's the bishop of the region, Roderick Borja, always likes to get things his way"

"Gee, sounds like a horrible person to be with" Neptune said.

"I should let this get to my head, so anyways, how's your part of the investigation gone?" The governor changed subjects in an attempt to forget what happened.

"We found something interesting in our end" Uni went up first, "We found a vent that we suspect the thief uses it as an entrance point"

A confident and hopeful smile formed on Yubi's face as they might've found an important piece to stop the thief.

Neptune and Noire questioned, "Huh? we found like a tunnel under one of the tiles, we also suspect it to be the thief main entrance point" Noire interjected.

This threw everyone into a confusion, "What? Multiple entrances?" Yubi questioned.

"This thief is a few steps ahead of us it seems" Vert said, "it looks like he planned it through in case one of the thief's hidden entrance point is compromised"

"We should look through the museum again to fish out anymore entrances the thief might've made" Blanc suggested.

"She's right, plus there's still some daylight left" Noire said, "it wouldn't hurt to thoroughly check the area"

Yubi immediately agreed to their plans and gone to checking each and every area of the museum before the sun sets below the horizon.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Nighttime finally fell upon the land and the group made their way towards the palace to gather up all the information they've found during their second run.

"Thanks for the help again, my job just got easier" Yubi can't thank the enough for the help they've brought her.

"No problem, we're more than glad to help you" Vert told her, "isn't that right girls?"

"Yup" Neptune confidently smiled.

"It was a good use of our time" Blanc added.

Yubi was really grateful to have known them, "well I'm going to compile all these for tomorrow's meeting" She said.

"Do you need some help" Vert looked worried for her.

"Oh, no I can do this on my own, thanks anyways" Yubi declined her offer, "I'll tell my maids to prepare a room for you for the night"

"Okay, just don't overwork yourself" Vert replied.

"I won't. Goodnight everyone" Yubi left and went to her office to gather and compile all the things they've found.

"Phew" Neptune said, "that's finally done, come on let's explore the palace"

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

"Neptune! You might get us in trouble" Noire stopped her.

"Aw you're no fun Noire" The purple goddess pouted.

"You two come back here!" Blanc got the twins before they run around the palace and making a scene.

"I was looking forward exploring too" Uni silently said under her breath.

Vert giggled, "well we can explore some areas since I'm the goddess" She told them.

"See, Vert agrees" Ram told her sister.

"But~ we should restrict ourselves going into personnel only areas, if they say no, then no" She finished her statement.

"Hmm, fair enough, come on let's go" Neptune lead the way.

"Hey! Don't run!" Noire yelled after catching up to her, luckily they didn't gather an audience.

The rest enjoyed the night exploring the palace. Tommorow will the day they will hopefully stop the theft if not catch the thief once and for all.

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: I finally got around finishing this chapter, sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter.** **Also a little note, PCLite = PC Elite**

 **Stay safe everyone amidst the Coronavirus pandemic**.


	17. The Plan

**[0]-[The Descendant]-[0]**

 **Ch 17: The Plan**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The sun rises to mark a new day in the region. The CPUs rose from their bed and ready for the day. Meanwhile Yubi nervously slept thinking that a thief might break into the museum once more, but to her surprise the thief went silent for the night which was a relief.

"So the thief didn't do anything last night?" Vert said, eating her breakfast.

Yubi nodded, "now's our chance to take the upper hand"

"So what are you planning to do?" Vert asked.

"Well since I've finished compiling the evidence and our plans haven't changed since the thief went silent, I'm calling a meeting for the museum security" Yubi said.

"When is this meeting?" Noire asked.

"This morning, I'm calling in the general of the Knight Corp and the chief of the local guards and the senate" Yubi answered, she already planned everything out, "and Vert, you should come aswell"

"What about us? We helped too" Neptune pouted. Disappointed that they were being left out.

"Sorry, I just don't want to attract suspicious upon you" Yubi apologetically replied.

"She has a point, if any of them recognize atleast one of you, the situation may spiral into chaos and sour relations" Vert supported her, understanding what made her decision.

"Well that's understandable, we should leave the professional talk to them" Blanc said.

"Can't argue with that, it's probably the best if we just stay out of politics" Noire agreed.

"Fine" Defeated, Neptune gave up.

"Oh cheer up big sis, we can have fun exploring the city while we wait" Neptune tried to cheer her sister up.

"I suggest you explore the grand garden of the palace, that'll keep you occupied" Yubi suggested to her.

"Oooh~ We haven't went to that place yet, we should go there" Uni was excited to go sightseeing. She wished she brought her high quality Sonya camera with her, but a phone camera will do.

Rom and Ram listened to their conversation, they were seemingly interested in this grand garden aswell.

"That would be a nice change of pace" Blanc said, recollecting the last few days were quite rough to them, and they haven't been in this continent for a more than a week.

"Yeah, we need to some rest, we weren't expecting to get in so much trouble when we first got here" Noire added, finally relieved to get a rest day.

"PC continent hasn't been kind to you, huh?" Yubi said, "don't worry you're not alone, foreigners from other continents have trouble getting used to PC"

"I feel like that's an understatement from what we've been through" Neptune said to her.

Yubi looked curious. She doesn't know what the CPU was implying by "understatement" but she didn't bother asking her what she meant by that and moved on.

"Anyways, we should hurry, I already tasked my maids and servants to prepare the meeting hall and inform the invited people" Yubi said, "Vert, you coming with me?"

Vert nodded, "Of course, I'll be there in the meeting with you"

"Great, now we can finally catch the thief once and for all" Yubi cheered, along with the others.

They finish up their breakfast and headed towards their destination, The CPUs decided to rest and go to the grand garden while Vert and Yubi head to the meeting room to prepare some stuff they need for the upcoming meeting.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Seeing that the meeting won't start in an hour now they decide to get the documents ready and set while the maids and butlers still prepare. They were confident nothing can go wrong now, after this meeting is set and her plan is approved by the senate, they can now catch the thief or at the very least stop it.

There's only a few minutes left until the meeting begins and they start heading towards the Senate chamber for the meeting. The two entered the Senate chamber, a podium was at the other side of the room and rows of seats surrounded it forming a sort of semi circle while the middle was left open. The chamber itself wasn't that big but the ceiling is quite high with windows high up lighting up the room in addition of chandeliers.

Senators occupied the seats, although they are still waiting on some like the general of the Knight Corp. While they wait, Vert and Yubi took seats on the podium and took last minute organization. Not long after the rest of the senate and guests finally arrived.

Yubi cleared her throat and started the meeting, "Good morning people, I hope you know why we are here" They rest paid attention.

"As you may already know, the Holy Spear, one of U-Soft's national treasure and frankly the entire region's treasure aswell, is under constant threat of the mysterious thief" She took a breath, "yesterday, along with our goddess and some assistance we may have the key to stop this attempt of theft"

"So what is this key you speak of milady" One of the senators asked.

"I'm getting into it, as we were investigating, we have found not one one, but multiple hidden entrances across the museum" Many of them were surprised, "we suspect the thief might've used these of it's advantage"

"My dear governor, are you sure about these findings?" The chief of the local guards was skeptical.

"I also agree, are you sure we aren't wasting precious time here, are you sure this isn't some kind of coincidence of employee damage" The general followed up.

"Of course I'm sure, we have thoroughly explored any possibilities and pinpointed it down to be made by the thief" Yubi replied.

"So what are you suggesting to do?" The senators questioned her.

"We defend it of course, catching the thief will be our number one priority, if we fail we may never get this chance again" Yubi proclaimed.

"Why can't we just you know, block these entrances, that's a lot more easier and can stop these thievery" One of the senator suggested.

"Yes, my troops are exhausted and low of moral already" The chief supported the idea.

"If we try to block the passages, sure the thievery might stop but, the thief might find another way and cause us more problems, it's best if we catch it on the act" Yubi argued.

"I support your dear governor's plan here" Vert spoke up, "it's best if we catch the thief and get everything back to normal, prolonging it means the thief would have more time planning while we just sit and hope for the best"

No one in the Senate chamber dared talk back to the goddess. In their beliefs, it is disrespectful to argue to the goddess, especially the daughter of the true goddess, though Vert is uncomfortable in this sudden silence and is open to criticism, none of them know that.

Yubi took advantage of this and seize the silence, "To continue, I want your guards chief Armando to guard the parameters of the museum and your knights general Francesco to help out, I want no one, and I mean no one enter the museum or even get close to it"

"Your asking too much milady, my troops are all exhausted, they've been doing this for more than a week now with no results, I'm not wasting my men" The chief argued.

"He's right governor, we're wasting money here" A senator added.

"We've exhausted thousands of gold to pay the guards and repairs because of the thief recklessness" Another senator said.

"Stop complaining will you!" The general exclaimed, "our national treasure, the region's treasure, is at risk here, if the thief were to succeed our image will be ruined and we'll look weak!"

The room silenced, "Thank you general, as he said failure to protect this artifact of the ancient goddess would ruin us more than financially"

"Now where was I..."

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Meanwhile the CPUs are taking their time admiring the garden the governor recommended to them. It safe to say it didn't disappoint, a good view, a beautiful flora, and wonderful scenery.

"They weren't lying about it being big" Neptune said, they have been walking around for a while now. They decided to chill at a fountain.

"Yeah" Uni snapped some photos with her phone, posing for some pictures along with the others.

"Hey let me see let me see" Ram tried to take a look of some of the photos.

"Okay, okay I'll let you look at it" Uni was getting harassed by the twins energetic attitude.

"Did I look alright?" Rom tried to take a look aswell, wanting to see if they look right in the photo.

While resting by the fountain. The place was calm, birds from the nearby forest perched on the fountain and hedges and chirped, a statue of the ancient goddess was seen on the fountain they were resting on.

"So that's what the goddess looks like" Nepgear looked at the statue, "I can see the similarities with Vert"

"Lots of similarities" Noire added.

"Two big similarities" Neptune had to have that in there, making Blanc burst into anger.

"DON'T EVEN START IT" Blanc yelled.

Laughter bursted from the group, they were enjoying the free time they had on their hands. After the little break they reach the lake at the end of the garden.

"Wow, this place is over the top with it's size and design" Noire commented, "first a big garden, now a lake"

"Wow" Ram was amazed, "she must be really rich if she can make this" Her twin's face says the same aswell.

"Hey" Uni perked up, "how about we take a group photo right here"

"Sure" Neptune said, "come on let's pose up" She took her position followed by the others.

"Are me and Rom visible to the camera?" Ram barged in making sure she and her twin are in frame.

"Hang on let me fix my hair" Noire said, combing her hair with her fingers and fixing her bangs.

Blanc positioned her hat and straightening it, "I'm ready" She plainly said.

"Okay everyone" Uni acted as the camera man, "smile everyone"

The camera flashed *click*

Everyone surrounded Uni after the shot, taking a look at the photo she had taken for them.

"Do I look good?" Nepgear questioned, trying to look at the photo.

"How about me" Ram said.

Followed by Rom, "Me too, am I in the shot?"

"Hey hey! Make some room okay!" Uni tried to escape but was immediately crowded by the rest. She eventually was able to open the photo for everyone to see.

They were satisfied with the shot, but Uni wanted a solo photo for herself because she was left out of the first one. Nepgear gladly volunteered to take the shot for her.

The camera flashed once more *click*

"Do I look good in the picture, Nepgear?" She approached her fellow candidate.

"Yup, all good" Nepgear replied.

"Now that's done, where should we go next guys" Neptune questioned, looking at the other CPUs for their opinion.

"We could stay here for a bit more, it's quite relaxing here honestly" Noire said.

"I'd agree, it would be nice to stay here a bit more before we check in on them back at the palace and then we could explore the city" Blanc added.

"Sounds like a plan to me"

"Aww" The twins felt disappointed,they were hoping that they would explore the city right now, but it looks like they have to wait a bit.

"Great, now I have more time to capture these beautiful landscape and post it in social media" Uni is optimistic of the decision, "come on Nepgear"

"Hey Uni! let me and Rom come too!" The twins wanted to pass the time with their other friends so they won't get bored.

They eventually split up with the candidates exploring the garden more and the CPUs rest around the fountain talking about stuff, you know, like games of course.

They eventually lost track of time, almost an hour went by without them noticing. They regrouped and went inside the palace expecting the meeting to be over. When they asked one of the maids they were surprised to realized it was still going on. They decide to sit and wait a little longer.

"Man, almost an hour has passed now and they're still not finished" Ram began to get impatient from all the waiting.

"I wonder what happened" Rom added.

"The meeting is about the thief right? I wonder what's taking them so long" Nepgear speculated.

Noire answered her question, "There must be some things they can't agree upon, that must be the most like scenario"

They agreed on Noire's conclusion and waited once more, it didn't take too long for something caught the eye of our beloved lilac haired goddess in the corridor.

"Isn't that the creepy dude at the museum" Neptune said, pointing it out.

"You mean Bishop Borja" Blanc corrected, "he is kinda weird since our first meeting with him like something is off"

"Oh you guys, he's probably just checking in the palace" Noire tried to not judge other people immediately but inside she can't help but agree on their assumptions aswell.

They observed him aswell as trying to not standout, "It looks like he is trying to find something" Uni said.

The bishop entered another corridor, "We should follow him" Neptune said and without hesitation they agreed.

They watched him make moves, it seems to them that he's finding something or someone. They continue to follow the bishop making sure they're not attracting any unneeded attention hat will blow their cover.

"He's over there" They followed him as he turn into a corner, "come on let's go"

They sneakily walked down the hall and turn-

"AAAH!" A servant bumped into them.

"AH!" Neptune, being the one leading them bumped head first into the young servant.

"Uh w-we're sorry miss" Nepgear lend a helping hand on the fallen person.

"Oh it's alright, I should've been watching where I'm going" The servant apologized aswell, "I hope I didn't bother you"

"Oh, no no you didn't bother anyone" Noire said, "we shouldn't have been rushing in the corridor" She look at the little Neptune, giving her a sign to play along.

"U-u-uh y-yeah, I should be more careful" Neptune scratched her head as she stood up from the fall.

"That's nice to hear, I'll be going now misses" The servant walked away.

As soon as she was out of their vision they went straight back to the objective, "Where is he?"

"Great, we lost him" Blanc sarcastically said.

"Maybe we're to suspecting of him, maybe he's just a innocent priest" Nepgear tried to think in a more positive light.

"That still doesn't convince me" Ram said.

"It doesn't convince me either" Rom followed.

"I'm with her on this one, he's just too... Off" Uni added.

"We shouldn't let this get to our heads, let's just wait for Vert and Yubi" Noire told them, "this should be a time of rest for us"

"She's right, we're stressing ourselves out" Blanc agreed with her statement, "let's go wait for them"

The rest reluctantly followed her command and just like that, the went back to waiting.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

The meeting continued for more than she wanted to, Yubi expected it to be easy and smooth but she ran into problems. Fortunately for her, she gained supporters from some of the senate and notably general Francesco who were all in with her plans, but on the downside, she wasn't gaining the majority.

Yubi should've expected this backlash, she poured so much money into attempting to stop the thief but failed to do so.

During the meeting she added more like a minor house to house search, making both local guards and knights cooperate in day and night patrols, a thorough search of the forest of U-Soft and more which many debated, argued, opposed and agreed, but this one suggestion might controversial.

"Our budget is not going to be enough to handle this" One of the opposing senators said.

"Yes, if this fails we'll be in more trouble, we can't be sure if it'll be a hundred percent success" Another added.

"But we must try! This is our only chance" But another oppossed them.

"Everyone" She wasn't heard or payed attention to, "ahem" She was ignored again.

Vert heard Yubi trying to calm down the room so she decided to do it herself. She stood up and cleared her throat, "Everyone" She said in a commanding and loud voice, loud enough for everyone to hear and silenced down, "please act accordingly to your status, and stop arguing around"

Everyone in the chamber immediately went quiet in fear of angering their goddess.

"Good" She sat down, "Yubi, you may continue"

The governor took a sigh of relief, "before we tie this up and go to the planning stage, I suggest one more thing, I request a search of all officials for conspiracy towards the thievery" The room erupted into protest.

"Your asking too my my governor" One said, "This will deplete our resources"

"First house to house and now this, this is too much, our finances can't handle this"

"My Lady, all officials? That's madness" The chief was against it.

"What are you all mumbling about, if your truly innocent you wouldn't be against this" The general supported this, "I think our governor is on to something"

"Yeah! I say we should accept this and cleanse the government" A lone senator spoke out, a few supported him, many opposed.

"Do you not know the consequences" A senator fought back.

"This is going to cripple us! Do you want the government to collapse on itself!" A senator yelled.

"This is too much, we are not going to support this!" Another contradicted.

"SILENCE!" Suddenly out of nowhere Yubi yelled at them. Their voices turned into murmurs and then to silence, even Vert was alarmed from her sudden outburst.

Yubi calmed herself down and lowered her voice back to the usual, "As governor, we are continuing with the plan, we will not let anything get in the way"

The general smiled, he fully supported her ever since. Francesco always trusted her and is proud to see her stand her ground. Vert aswell smiled seeing her stand up for herself and made sure who's the boss.

Yubi was about to continue but she heard the door creak and entered what she feared the most.

"I have a suggestion that most of you can and will agree upon on" The person said with a smile and seemingly took the spotlight.

"Bishop Borja, what are you doing here?" She said, extremely displeased.

The general can't believe what he was seeing, "What the hell are you doing here, I asked my guards to not let anyone other than senators enter the chamber"

"Influence and respect general, influence and respect" The bishop simply said.

The general hated this man with his life, the person that intervenes with everything and every single government official including the governor.

"May I suggest a much better plan against all our troubles in these trying times" The bishop exclaimed, his words piqued interest within the senatorial chamber.

"What is it you have in mind dear bishop" The chief was intrigued and what he has to offer.

"Tell us, we indeed need your help" The senators agreed to let him speak.

"I have to you a plan that can solve this problem and that plain and simple and you probably already thought of it" He said with full confidence in his voice, "who knows when the thief last used then secret passages?"

"He's right, for all we know they could've been abandoned" The senator added to his argument.

"But-" Yubi was about to contradict but she was stopped by the bishop.

"Now now, let me handle this for you, it's clear you're having trouble" He told her, "we can fill those up sometime down the line but we shouldn't waste our time on those"

"So what is your plan catching the thief?" The chief asked.

"I believe we should guard the parameters of the museum, making sure no one gets in, but of course we can set a few guards inside but we should focus on not getting anyone inside" He said.

Almost all of them agreed cheering him on and they jump into his bandwagon. All of the spotlight is directed at him now. His huge influence is no bluff.

Yubi saw her plan falling a part because of this one man with a false facade of goodness. There's nothing she can do about it, speaking against him will only damage her.

Vert is disgusted by his use of power, she can't believe people are joining in on the bishop's idea. She was about to speak up but suddenly Yubi ran outside the back door of the chamber, Vert followed her immediately.

"This man is just sinister to the core" General Francesco despised his use of fame. If he could, he would've thrown him in jail.

Only a few senators aren't fooled by this man's act and left the senatorial chamber after their governor left.

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

As soon as Yubi left the chambers Vert immediately followed her outsideand catch up to her. They were so close, she's not gonna let this fall apart.

"Yubi, wait!" Vert yelled again. Yubi stopped at her tracks. She saw her face"Yubi, are you alright?" She acted motherly to her.

Yubi leaned against the wall and sat with a sorrowful face of defeat, "That bastard always does this, he keeps fucking intervening his it's his business or something even though I'm the governor" A single tear fell from her eyes, then another and another, "he acts like he rules the place, ignoring my orders, trespassing..." Her voice gets quieter.

Her voice starts to crack, "I can't even do much because he's too popular, if I do anything against him it'll only hurt me"

Vert tried to convince again, "Yubi..."

"I'm sorry I failed you... my goddess" Yubi uttered.

"You haven't failed yet, we can still stop the thief" Vert tried to motivate her but to no avail.

"I can't, his influence is huge, it's a miracle he hasn't started a coup against me" She said to her.

"Stop with this nonsense Yubi" A voice was heard behind Vert, "she's right, you haven't failed yet"

"General Francesco?" Yubi looked at him, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sick of hearing his voice, it's sickening, exploiting his game for power" He expressed, "Sadly only a few of us can see through his deceiving face, he has control of the majority of the senate, but he won't have control over me"

"You have me and my knight's support"

"Don't let that bishop stop you from catching this thief, you're the governor" Vert added, "plus, you still have me and my friends support"

Yubi began to liven up from their little pep talk, "Okay, maybe we still have a chance, but what if the bishop finds out, it'll ruin the plan further"

"He won't" The general declared, "leave that to me, I'll cover for you for the time being"

"Good" Yubi stood up from her position and wipe the tears that stained her face, "Thanks for both of your support, especially you general Francesco, I can't believe you're still on my side after all these years"

The general smiled and lightly bowed, "I'm always glad to serve you milady"

Yubi straightened up, and immediately thought of a plan, "Vert, call the others, we're going to finish this" She felt confident yet again.

Soon the others arrived, Vert explained to them what happened to the meeting, they were baffled that a bishop was able to have more control and influence than the governor herself. This unsettled them greatly, so they agreed with the plan.

They took the chance to plan it out while they were busy in the Senatorial chamber. Before they can do that, they decide to go to Yubi's office room just in case to discuss about the plans, they made sure absolutely no one was around to hear what they were planning to avoid any compromises.

"So what's the plan milady?" The general asked, curious of what she got.

Yubi plopped down the blueprint of the museum to serve as a guide, "Well since e didn't get public support, we'll have to do it ourselves" She said.

The rest were eagerly listening to her, "Me, Vert, and her friends will be going to the museum to set up traps. We know the thief likes to start late at night so we have lots of time"

"How do we get in? We can't just go inside the entrance, that'll compromised the plan immediately" Noire asked her.

"Simple, we break in" She answered, "you two still know where the tunnel leads to right?" Said the governor.

"Yup, straight to the sewers" Neptune answered.

"Good, cause that's our way in" Yubi told them, "General, you're going to cover for us here, do not let them catch in with the plan"

"I'll do my best, no one will know about this" The general accepted his role.

Yubi nodded in approval, "You can contact me if are in control or not"

"We are not gonna let that thief escape our hands tonight, we've gone too far for it to just fail, if the traps fail, do everything you must to catch it" Yubi said with a manner of which was fitting for a leader.

"Let's move while they're still distracted with the meeting" Yubi told them, "the plan starts now"

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

Yubi, Vert and the CPUs wasted no time and head to the sewers, avoiding all the guards and located the start of the tunnel. General Francesco handled things in the palace while they were gone. They quickly traversed the man-made cave, mainly because of the stench and popped out of the tunnel and in the museum.

"Oh thank goddess we got out of that place" Uni took a breath of fresh, pleasant air.

"That place sure stinks alot, I wonder how the thief wasn't fazed by this" Ram immediately got out while help her twin.

"Ew" Was all her blue clad twin has to say.

"Finally, fresh air that I can breath" Neptune exhaled deeply.

"That was quite an unpleasant trek" Vert felt disgusted going through the sewers.

"It smelt horrendous down there than last time" Noire stopped the urged of vomiting.

"Now we just need to not make a ruckus or the outside guards might hear us" Yubi warned them of possible dangers.

She held up her handheld transceiver to her mouth, "General, is everything going smoothly in the palace"

[No one is suspecting a thing so far, I tasked some of my trustworthy knights to do extra spy work for me here, they all reported well] He replied.

"Good, I'll call you once in a while and call me if things go south" Yubi said before returning it in her robe.

The CPUs got their composure back up as they try to forget the smell of the sewers in their noses. They huddled up once more for a recap.

"Okay everyone the plan is a go, it's time set things up, me and Vert will set up traps while the rest act as a scout and make sure no one catches us"

The rest nodded, understanding her plan as they finish this once and for all.

"Tonight is when it all ends"

 **=-]-[End Chapter]-[-=**

 **-=0=-=0=-=0=-=O=-=0=-=0=-=0=-**

 **A/N: This chapter is done, it took me some time to get pass some parts of this chapter especially in the beginning, mainly because I got distracted and played games most of the time but I eventually pushed through a surprisingly finished it this month, congrats me** **. Also new updated cover hope you like it.**

 **Anyways before leaving I forgot to put this in last chapter's A/N and that is PCLite = PC Elite not PC Lite if you're wondering.**

 **Stay safe everyone.**


End file.
